One Time Only
by Galdr
Summary: Set after TLA. Felix and Isaac will expect more when the Wise One puts them to a test of different dimensions. Crossover Rating may change. Rewriting.
1. Felix and Isaac Intro

A/N: Well, since I ran out of ideas to finish _The New Adepts_ and the such, I trembled over and decided to do ANOTHER story. Which I pray won't end up in my trash bin of unfinished work, like most of my drawings have been. They've been ending up there for a long time, and I don't think I'll ever get to them, since I'll be starting school yet again.

Isaac: Noes!

Felix: feh... she's going to go to school.

Shut your trap, you disfunctioned brownie.

Felix: Shut my trap... how is that possible? If I recall, I did not set any traps today...

(slams her head on the keyboard)

Isaac: XD Awesome! (ROFL)

Not what I meant, GARCIA. (ahem) anyways. I do hope some people will like this fic. It's all in my brain, and if I don't get at least one review, my brain will implode first, and then explode, and then this idea for a fic will go away forever and next year, I will attempt another story. XD That's how my brain works if I don't get a review. Oh woes me...

Anyways, DISCLAIMER time!

Isaac: (holds up Disclaimer sign)

... never mind, Isaac, you hybrid twinkie. I'll do it.

Isaac: ... TT.TT (sobs)

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Golden Sun, Fire Emblem, Baten Kaitos, Breath of Fire or the fact that these characters in here are... here. I just use 'em like everyone else in this Fanfiction world. X3 So, dun sue me, please. I'm not able to bail out of jail today. Or any day.

Felix: You only have Japanese dollars, of course you can't bail out with foreign monies.

SHUT YOUR TRAP, FELIX. Lemme alone! DX

Felix: (cackling) kekekekekekeke

CHAPTER TIME. _NOW_! (pushes Felix away so she can do the chapter)

* * *

The bright, heavy and clear sun broke down on a sleeping village below it, casting away the shadowy night from the night before, and creasing in sunlight in every window around and about the village. The morning sunlight also hit the bustling bushes nearby, which brushed on as the wide awake wild animals were racing along as the sun approached them. The quiet waterfall near this village often sang lightly whenever the bright, golden sun shone on it. The river below, which was created by this waterfall, also shone and looked extremely inviting for the new day, to fish, swim, or relax next to. The people amongst this village were sleeping, awaiting the lovely tune that would awaken them. 

All the while, it was peaceful, quiet, and the silence was being well tamed. At least, that's how it was for only a max of two minutes. The silence was broken by none other than...

"_COCKA-DOODLE-O-DOO_"

This sound, apparently, was the so-called "lovely tune" everyone, who were snuggled asleep, would hear to awaken them from their dreams, and get to work. As the village became a bit nosy, due to the fact the herdsman and others were coming from outside of their homes.

The busy people were now confronting a new day of herding, selling, and...

"Felix, wake up!"

A young girl's voice sounded through just one single house, which was nearest to the bottom of the waterfall, and closest to the long, drooling staircase of doom. The girl was determined to wake a sleeping brunette, who looked nearly childish when asleep. The girl's face pouted and instantly, from nowhere, grabbed a bucket of cold ice water and dumped it onto the brunette.

The brown-haired man sprang up like a jack-in-the-box, due to the cold temperature of the water.

"Goddamn, Jenna! Why'd you do _THAT _for!?" The brunette, apparently named Felix, yelled at the girl next to him, while shivering.

"Mom wanted you up, as you and Isaac have wood chopping to do. We're running out of wood, and so are the rest of the villagers." The girl named Jenna replied. Jenna had near maroon colored hair and her ruby eyes nearly matched them. Her skin seemed fair, and for some odd reason, liked the color pink. Her pajamas were pink and matching, and her hair was usually tied in a ponytail, which it wasn't now, since she had been sleeping not too long ago.

Felix, on the other hand, apparently liked the color _GREEN_ and his hair was chocolatey brown, which was _ALWAYS _tied in a ponytail, no matter what. The only few occasions when he wore his hair down was when he was sleeping or needed to clean his hair out. Fortunately, Felix had only his dark green pajama shorts, which were warm enough, since the brunette attains heat in the night.

He looked at Jenna with a cross face of "not-again" and "give-me-a-break".

"Why do _we_ have to do it? There's plenty of men out there that can chop wood!"

"They need the _special_ kind of wood, Felix. And that _special_ kind of wood is outside the village, and you and Isaac are the only ones who can obtain it, reMEMBER?"

The brown head scrambled through his thoughts for a moment. _Oh yeah... Since we can naturally talk to the damn thing anyways... _Felic thought when he realized the emphasis Jenna was giving "special".

"Alright, just get out of my room, little sister."

Jenna giggled and obediently left his room and closed the door behind her.

_Felix, you are a tard. Seriously, why is it that I am always stuck with Isaac when we do this? Can't there be another Venus adept lying around New Vale somewhere and they just don't know it? Geez..._

As the brunette was thinking and cursing to himself, a knock came to his door. He turned from his inner thoughts and glanced up.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Felix said, not looking at the door.

"Me." A soft, monotone, voice came behind the door. It sounded masculine, and not as deep as Felix's voice. The brunette recognized the voice immediately when he heard it.

"... come in" Felix sighed as the door opened a little and strands of golden hair came first.

"Today's our lucky day, Felix," the boy said cheerfully with a big, wide smile carved on his face, "You ready to kick some wood choppin' today?"

"Not likely..."

"Aww, that sucks."

"Every day of my life sucks."

"It couldn't have been that bad, Felix-y."

"Will cut that out and stop calling me that?" Felix's face turned a nice shade of pink, usually everytime when the boy facing him said it.

"But it's a cute name. It rhymes with--"

"I don't care. It's unnecessary to call me that."

"Aww, you're so mean."

Indeed, Felix was mean. In fact, when he and the boy were young children, he would always tease the younger boy with malice and even then, tell him to "not call" him "Felix-y!".

The young man in Felix's room looked about his age, around 17. His hair was bright gold, and it was sticking up in some other directions as if it were washed but not combed correctly. His eyes glistened perfectly to the color of the sky, and his under tunic, which was a dark teal-ish color. He wore red and gold armor, with the red encased around in the gold. His over tunic was dark blue, his boots and gloves were matching brown colors. On his back, his sword was attached with a strap attaching to the sheath of which the sword laid in. The most thing that would get everyone's attention, is the young man's golden orange scarf he wore around his neck. It almost matched his hair, and seeing it made you want to grab it and play jump rope with it. (A/N: I want to do that. I so totally have a scarf like Isaac's in my room. XD)

"Isaac..." Felix started, as he swung his legs over to the side of his bed, "...Can you do me a favor?"

Isaac, the young man's name, looked up and listened into what Felix had to say. "Yes, Felix?"

"_GET __**OUT**__ OF __**MY**__ ROOM_!"

* * *

A/N: Well, there goes one chappy, of this weird, thought out story. I promise to continue this one. 

Isaac: That's a lie. She won't. It'll end up in the trash bin of unfinished work like the majority of her drawings are.

TT.TT That's really mean

Isaac: Tis my job to be doing that! X3

Anyways, I do hope _**SOMEONE **_nice enough will read this and review for me. Er, to me!

Felix: Look. She's so impatient, she's making mistakes.

SHADD UP FELIX-_ICITY_! DX (baps him hard)


	2. The Cut and Mystery

A/N: Ello guys. I'm back, with chapter two!

Roy: Whoot!

Isaac: Yaaaay! (does a dance)

Marth: Geez.

Aww, poor Marth-y. What's the matter?

Marth: I dun wanna be here! ToT

Well, guess what? You're here anyways. Too bad.

Marth: noes! Please, spare me! I have a wife and two kids! DX

Yeah yeah, and Roy is my mother. (sarcasm)

Roy: O.o I am?

No. It was sarcasm

Roy: Oh... (sweatdrop)

Anyways, onto le disclaimere!

Isaac: (yawns as he holds up the Disclaimer sign again)

... no Isaac! WRONG!

Isaac: ToT but but

Shut up.

Felix: Since she's pretty much occupied, I'll do it. (ahem)

**Disclaimer:** Roy-Chibi do not own Golden Sun, Baten Kaitos, Breath of Fire, or Fire Emblem, but she does own this story/fic thing. Don't sue her.

Thanks Felix-y. (sweatdrops)

Felix: ... STOP CALLING ME THAT! (angry)

Aww poor Felix-y.

Felix: I swear if one more person calls me that...

Isaac: FELIX-Y!

Felix: (casts Odyssey on Isaac)

Isaac: OW! FELICITY HIT ME!

Felix: Grrrrr!!!

O.o um yeah.

* * *

YAAAY! My story got two reviews!! (very very happy) So let's see who they were!! 

kitten724: Awesome! I'm glad you awesomely like this story. I'm not sure about the yaoi, but there will be some hint of shonen ai about. X3 Thank you for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites! I appreciate both! Also, beta-ing your GS fic you're writing? No prob! I'll see what I can do!

prettypriestess: Thanks for liking this too! Ooh! I'm descriptive for once! XD Awesome! Noes! Don't nag meh! I'll keep continuing this story! X3 (fake crying) I'm not even sure about pairings myself, so you'll have to read on and see what I whip up for ya. XD

Anyways, those were my only two and truthful reviews! (sobs, very happy) So, guess what time it is?

Roy: Time to eat?

Marth: Dialga?

No! Not the Master of Time in Pokemon! It's..._ CHAPTER TIME_!

Marth/Felix/Roy/Isaac: Oy... (all sweatdrop)

* * *

Isaac waited outside Felix's house because of the aftershock the brunette gave him when he yelled at him to get out of his room. The blonde paced in slow circles, while thinking back to his memories. 

_Man, Felix just got more womanly than manly. He sounded so prissy..._ Isaac thought, as he was now randomly playing "catch" with his sword. As he tossed it up the fourth time, he was distracted by Felix coming out of the house, and his sword landed tip-point first onto his right hand, the one that tossed the sword up first. Isaac jerked his hand away, as red liquid started poisoning his brown glove.

"Ow!" Isaac cried, while trying to massage his hand, and giving it pressure to stop the bleeding.

"I told you not to play catch with your sword, as in one day, you would've hurt yourself." Felix stated as he walked up to the injured Venus adept.

"I know, but I was bored!"

"You should've found something to do."

"I did!"

"...Playing catch with your sword is not something to do..."

"It's better than moping around for you to come out."

"Whatever, just give me your hand. You're handling the bleeding problem horribly."

Isaac gently gave Felix his bleeding, and blood-poisoned right hand, in which the brunette took lightly. He took off Isaac's glove and examined the wound found on the blonde's hand. The cut wasn't deep, just a minor jab to the tissue, as Felix examined. The brunette's left hand was glowing a soft yellow-orange color above Isaac's hand, which was healing his injury. The cut became a swollen puss, then slowly reverted to how Isaac's hand looked like before he jabbed it with his catch game. The only difference was the tiny scar mark in its place. Isaac didn't mind, as he smiled from ear to ear.

"Thanks Felix. You're better at healing than me!"

"No, you're better at healing than me. I can only heal to where there is a scar mark. You, on the other hand, can heal to where there isn't a scar. I'm just stronger than the average latter."

"..." Isaac "dotted", or stared at Felix with such an expression. His ocean eyes were nearly piercing Felix's soul as he kept staring at the brunette.

"... What?" Felix asked, in a demanding tone. The blonde shrugged and took his hand from Felix, while putting the blood-poisoned glove back on his hand. Isaac was the type to not really care about stuff being dirty, except if it were clothes, then he would be. He didn't mind the dirty glove, as it was his _only_ pair of gloves.

"Well, let's get to that wood chopping. I want to hurry up and go back to sleep."

"Gosh, Felix, you're a sleepyhead."

"I am not. You try having to stay up and babysit Garet."

"... I do. On several occasions. What did Garet do this time?"

"He tried to make a fire with the wood I had in my room and ended up charring my arm."

Isaac just gave Felix the eye stare (A/N: Like this: O.o) and wanted to say something, but couldn't so only a soft "Oh" came from his mouth.

Felix stared back after about a minute or so of Isaac's staring into his soul. The brunette couldn't help but look and analyze Isaac's ocean eyes. They were so beautiful like sapphires. And how they shone with the golden sun in them, it made him feel all fuzzy inside. The more Felix thought about Isaac's eyes, the less he realized he was turning a brighter shade of pink. What was this feeling he was experiencing?

"Um, Felix..." Isaac said, while blinking, and waving his hands in front of his elder peer.

_Man, Isaac is... I don't know... What is it about him that makes me feel this way? It's coming back from years ago... when we were smaller... but why? What is this?_

"Ello? Felix? Are you home?"

_His voice is so passionate. So endearing. So, lively. But, what is this I feel anyways? Could... could it be..._

"Felix-y!"

_... Love?_

"_HEY_!! **EARTH** TO VENUS **BOY**!!"

"What Isaac?"

Isaac stopped yelling and punching Felix to snap him out of whatever he was in. The brunette just blinked and stared at the blonde, figuring out what the frick he was doing.

"It's about time you got up from your day-dreaming trance. Come on, the sun's at noon time. We should get to that wood choppin' now." The blonde turned around and headed outside New Vale's gates.

"Yeah..." Felix nodded slowly and almost in a sad tone. He watched as Isaac went on ahead of him, glancing at his hair, then down to his body. He realized, the more he stared at Isaac, the more lust and love he felt for the blonde. He knew this feeling from before, as when they were children, he would always try to get in Isaac's pants and do his childish worst.

"Felix. Are you coming or not?"

Isaac's clear, near boy-ish-for-a-seventeen-year-old-voice, came traveling down the brunette's ears. Felix shook off his lust for the time and went on ahead with his best friend to get the "special" kind of wood, as his sister emphasized before.

As the twosome were making their way out to the forest, they did not expect something spectacular to happen to them. They were going to experience something no other Adept could possibly undergo in one day.

* * *

A/N: Blegh. I'm giving you all a cliffhanger. XD 

Isaac: ...

What? Why are you being so _SILENT_, Golden Sun 1 Protagonist?

Isaac: First of all, your pun is so horrible.

Shut up.

Isaac: And... why does Felix have a...

(baps him before he could say anything else)

Isaac: OW! What the F--K!!

Marth: _POTTY MOUTH_! (washes Isaac's mouth out with soap, Dial soap)

Roy: O.o

Felix: zzzzzzzzzzzzz

O.o Anyways. Please review! Sorry for the short chapter... if this was ever short. I'm hooked onto Pokemon Diamond and Baten Katios all at the same time! So please don't hurt me because of that and the cliffhanger! XD

Roy: GET HER! (gets some rabid Pachirisu team)

o.O Noes!! (Flees to save her life)

Roy: Attack my ELECTRIC SQUIRREL TEAM!


	3. Wood Chop: Isaac, lost and found

A/N: And here is me, with Chapter 3!

Isaac: Stop rhyming

Marth: What he said.

Grrrr. Anyways, I'm going to try to make this a blend chapter... like blend it in with the other games I specified in the first chapter. Hmm... (thinks)

Felix: Just hurry up and type it already.

Fine! DX

Also, REVIEW TIME!

prettypriestess: Agh! You really are e-stalking me! XD Yeah, I am sorry for the short-ish chapter, but it was quite necessary because I was multitasking with playing two of my favorite games and typing this all at once. And, I also ran out of things to type for that chapter. I would've typed more if I had more ideas, trust me. But I decided that there will be an IsaacFelix pairing, since I'm giving out hints to it. Harr harr. XD Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

Whoot! Even though I got one review, I'm still happy!

Roy: It's the same person from last time!

Shut up. I don't care. (baps him on the head with a wooden club)

Roy: Ouch!

Anyways.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Golden Sun, Baten Kaitos, Fire Emblem, or Breath of Fire. I just use their characters because I can, and I will. Besides, if I owned all of those, Camelot, Tri-Crescendo, Intelligent Systems and Capcom would be trying to find a way to undo me from owning them. XD So, I don't want to be sued by four different companies. No thanks. All rights reserved to the characters, and all rights reserved to me for this story. Yay

Also, it's time for le Chapter!

* * *

"This is taking forever to do. I want to go back home!" 

"We would be going back home by now if you would help me finish this, Isaac."

"Awww."

"Stop your whining and get to it."

"You know, you really are mean, Felix."

"Shut up."

The twosome were deep within the forest outside of New Vale, chopping, or at least, trying to chop, the "special" kind of wood for both their families and the whole village. Wood was important, as the amazing features of it can be for house repairing, making toys for the younger folk, build new houses, fire wood for the cooking, and just sitting there for the plain purpose of being wood. The Venus adepts were the only ones that were able to perch upon the forest, as some powerful psynergy blocked anyone without a Venus trait in their blood. Two minutes passed, and the younger Venus adept wiped sweat off his face.

"This sun is beaming. Are we almost done yet?" Isaac frowned, while still cutting some wood carefully with his sword.

"Almost. Let's get about... six more pieces."

"Alrighty then. I can handle it."

Isaac was sweating more as he chopped, so the best thing was to rid of some of his clothings he was wearing. He took off his armor, his scarf, and the shirt of his tunic off, revealing only his pale skinned chest. He folded his tunic shirt and scarf neatly and placed the armor on top of them and set them aside, continuing his chopping. Felix twitched, as he knew if he stared at Isaac, he would get aroused.

"Much better," the younger Venus adept sighed happily, with the hot, golden sun beaming down on his back.

"You wouldn't have been so hot if you were wearing so many layers and dark colors," Felix announced to him, as he was wearing simply his ironic dark green cape, dark brown boots, but only wearing his under tunic, which was green as well. The brunette had untied his ponytail, seeing as the sun was creepily beaming down, making him sweat his hair off. Isaac just blinked as Felix was now doing the same as he did before.

"Accursed sun," Felix muttered, as he was now bare chested like his younger counterpart. Isaac stiffled a snicker through his mouth and received a nice glare from the brunette.

"Gee Felix, never knew you had a six-pack," the blonde giggled some more, while hiding his bright shaded pink face.

"Oh shut up. I've been working out more than you, probably. It's well-earned, that's all."

"No wonder the girls always come for you."

"It's not that all the time."

"Then why do they always cry '_Oh! Felix! You're so sexy_!'?"

"... Isaac, do me a favor and shut up."

"Awww, you're so mean."

It seemed like their conversations always ended up with Isaac saying Felix was mean, which was the truth sometimes. As they were finishing up their chopping wood chore, (A/N: Actually, it's more of a demand, not a chore) the sun was coming to a clearing. The trees were losing their bright green color and turning a dull, shiny dark green. Isaac looked up, seeing the sky lightly turn from blue-ish yellow to purple-ish red. He knew the sun was going to set soon. They had better hurry.

"That's about it," Felix said, surprisingly, carrying all the wood both he and Isaac chopped. The blonde twitched a little, and amazed to see his best friend carry all of that wood. Maybe the six-pack he had was helping him.

"Um, aren't those a little heavy, Felix?"

"No. It's actually way too light. We should've cut some more up."

"Er... we could do that if you want, you know."

"It's alright. What we have now is enough. Come on, time to head home."

Felix was already a few feet away from Isaac when he mentioned the wood being "too heavy" for the brunette. Isaac glanced down and picked up their belongings. It was then, he felt something pull at his heart.

_What the..._ Isaac turned around, looking feverishly in all directions. He was sweating harder than before, knowing something was wrong. As he turned around to leave, something smacked him in the face.

* * *

"Thank you, Felix, for bringing in our wood." 

"No problem, Mrs. Dora."

The brunette placed fifteen pieces of perfectly chopped wood in her wood crater near the fire place they had in their house. As he was doing so, the woman named Dora, who had orange to golden yellow hair, almost similar to Isaac's hair color, that was binded behind her in a bun, wearing a magenta dress and a white over-flask, and small dark brown boots, had came up to Felix with a bit of mixed face expressions.

"Felix, where's Isaac? Wasn't he with you?" she asked politely, but also worried.

The brunette glanced up to her with more than a worried face. "Right. He must have went to chop some more wood for everyone. Mrs. Dora, don't worry. I'll get your son for you."

"Thank you, Felix."

The brown head bowed to her as he left the house, closing the front door behind him, and went out to venture for his lost blonde friend. The sky was getting a tad bit darker, with the purple and blue intertwining with each other and making the air colder. Felix failed to notice that his shirt and cape were with his younger peer, but he went along outside the gates. Just as he was about to, something slapped him hard on the back.

"What the _fuck_!?" Felix shouted, turning around sharply.

"Felix! There you are!"

A tall, muscular teen that had auburn hair and ruby eyes, wearing an offset orange vest and red tunic under, with maple colored tight pants and brown boots on, came from nowhere and jeered on Felix. His bright smile left when he noticed the brunette staring at him with a cold stare.

"... What? What's the matter?"

"Garet... do me a favor and don't do that again."

"Sorry. I didn't know you were on your womanly period, Felix. Sheesh, tell me next time, okay?"

In that instant, a loud, full powered ultimate smack was heard across the village. It even roared all the way to Prox, where the Proxians heard it. An angry, red flushed face Felix stormed out of New Vale to retrieve Isaac, who was still in the forest. A nice, man-shaped hand was across Garet's face, who was on the ground in pain, and it burned when he touched it.

"OW!"

* * *

Isaac was running in the wrong direction of whence he and Felix came, fleeing from this monster that seemed so difficult to defeat. He carried all the belongings with him, still running away from whatever was chasing him. 

"ISAAC!" it roared, still clawing at the fleeing blonde, who dodged the instant it swung its sharp claws at him.

_What do I do? What do I do?_ Isaac panicked, as his mind was racing, trying to find an answer to his problem. His trail of thoughts stopped when a giant rock was in his path. He came to a sudden halt, and almost slammed his face into the rock, which he did.

"ISAAC!!"

The beast was nearing him. Isaac felt he was doomed. All his psynergy was depleted, since he used every single spell he had known. This was the end for him, and he knew it, but he wasn't going to give in yet. Not yet, at the least. He was going to fight the beast, but something in his muscles stopped him.

_What... I can't move! Is this thing paralyzing me?! _

"NOW YOU'RE MINE! PREPARE TO DIE!!"

_Oh man, I'm toast!_

"**ODYSSEY**!"

From nowhere, a giant, psynergetical sword of earth came in from the right side of the beast, followed by another small sword that came from the other side. Upon landing with the third, largest sword, came a heroic brunette, who had fierce flames in his eyes, that burned with anger. The brunette came down while the mighty third and final psynergy sword came down with him, slammed into the beast with a mighty clash of Venus power. The blonde stared as that voice and that hair color, even in the cold, darkness of the night, was familiar to him.

_Felix..._

In that quick instant, Felix snatched up Isaac and the belongings in a sweep, ninja-like speed, all the while, confusing the monster he had just boned.

The enemy was down, but not yet destroyed. It glanced each direction, looking for the culprit who had just slashed it down with that force of psynergy. As it was looking around, Felix had Isaac in the next tallest tree above it, along with him.

"Isaac, are you alright?" the brunette asked him in a quiet, whisper tone.

"Yeah... you saved my ass back there... thanks."

"Not a problem... But, why didn't you follow me home?"

"I don't know... something was pulling at my heart... like a pair of sharp strings were tied around it. It was so weird."

Felix swallowed and choked on the information his blonde just told him. Pulling at his heart? Sharp strings? Maybe the monster he just knocked down was responsible for it.

"Do you think this monster has anything to do with it?"

"No. It apparently came from nowhere and attacked me. But the odd thing about it is that it knows my name and I didn't sense it coming."

Again, Felix choked on Isaac's information. This was awkward, and the brunette was afraid to hear that Isaac sounded like he was dying. Or, maybe near it. Felix grabbed his under shirt from his tunic and his cape, put them on, and looked over to Isaac.

"Stay here, I'll kill it." Felix said, retrieving his sword, then, jumping off the branch they were on, and onto another, creasing in flips and stuff as if he knew the place by heart.

"He may be strong, but he's such a showoff." Isaac said to himself, sighing as how Felix was jumping off the branches.

The brunette landed softly to his feet, all the while, hiding his sword in its sheath. He was determined to obliterate this beast, one, for hunting down Isaac, two, for nearly hurting him, and three, for being annoying.

The monster turned around, glaring at the short figure adept, who was not intimidated by the height of the beast. It roared and began charging at Felix.

"PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM, PUNY HUMAN! YOUR PUNY PATHETIC SWORD WILL NOT BE ABLE TO PIERCE MY SKIN SO EASILY!!"

_Yeah right._ Felix thought as he easily dodged the monster's attack, then swiping the foe with his quick ninja sweep sword attack. The monster howled in pain, as Felix was actually doing some damage to it.

"HOW... HOW ARE YOU HITTING ME!? MY MAGIC IS THE GREATEST! IT SHOULD HAVE BLOCKED YOUR ATTACKS AND NULLED IT!"

Felix landed on his right foot, after excessively and successfully damaging the giant beast. He turned his head towards the fallen monster, in a calm and placid way.

"Well, apparently your magic sucks." The brunette smirked a bit, knowing he was on the winning side. "Now, why don't you just leave before I finish you off?"

The monster sneered at Felix and glared at him more with its beady, ruby eyes. Isaac, still in the tree, glanced down as the beast was standing up and facing his friend with its giant glory. His eyes focused on Felix, and he was worried that his sword attacks weren't enough. The blonde bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed, but he didn't care.

_Be careful, Felix... Use psynergy. Please._

"I WILL NOT LEAVE UNTIL I HAVE COMPLETED MY MISSION, WHICH WAS TO KILL ISAAC!!"

"You are so annoying." Felix said in a soft, cold, soul-smiting voice.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Felix did not repeat what he said. Instead, he lifted his sword and looked up to it. It was glowing a solid red and orange aura, that pierced into the night sky viciously. He turned towards the monster, who was looking at him with angry, fiery eyes.

"YOU'RE ANNOYING ME!! **YOU'RE GOING TO DIE**!!" The monster charged head on, determined to crush the brunette's bones to pieces. It was that slight second, Felix leaped into the air and dodged the beast's move and seemed to have stayed in the air like a Jupiter Adept.

"Sol Blade, I call unto your power! Lead me your strength!"

Isaac knew what was coming. He knew it so quick, it felt like he was tasting it. His beady blue eyes shot up and glanced at Felix, who looked like a knight in shiny armor, which he really wasn't. His flasky brown ponytail was swaying in the chilly soiled night, and his brown eyes glared downward to the monster.

A giant, round spherical boulder, filled in and out with flames came down as a meteorite, clashing in with the sword Felix was holding. As the sword and meteorite became as one, Isaac shouted.

"FELIX!! **WAIT**!!"

Too late.

"_MEGGIDDO_!" Felix yelled, slashing the huge meteorite at his foe below him with a swing of his sword. The monster tried to block the attack and failed. It roared even louder, being sent into mighty flames that licked and torched its body. The intense heat consumed its body, making nothing but hard rock ashes in its place, as well as a giant, meteorite-sized hole where it stood. The brunette landed, yet again, on his right foot on the ground softly. He sheathed his sword and looked down where the monster he slew was at.

_It's gone now..._ Felix thought and glanced up at Isaac, who was climbing down the tree he was in, whilst holding his own belongings now.

"Is it gone?"

"Of course it is. Do you see its dead corpse body lying around?"

"No..."

"Well good." Felix sharply turned to Isaac, who looked at him with his sapphire eyes. "Time to go home, or you'll worry your parents."

"Yeah I know. Thanks again, Felix."

"Not a problem." Felix said again, then noticed Isaac's bruises and his drowsiness.

"Are you getting tired?"

"Hell no. What made you think that?"

"How you're swaying from side to side like you are now."

"I... I am... not..." Isaac said in between his yawning, which was more than evidence for Felix to notice he was sleepy.

"Let me carry you."

"I don't need carrying-- Hey! Put me down!"

Even without his consent, the brunette easily lifted Isaac onto his left shoulder, holding his with his left hand and carrying his stuff in his right. He smiled to himself as he felt the punches, poundings, and yelling he was receiving from his younger peer.

_This brings back memories... _the brunette said to himself as he kept walking through the forest.

"Felix! If you do not put me down, I swear I'll cast Ragnorak on you and feed your corpse to the Giant Bats!"

Isaac's rage wasn't going to stop him from carrying him home, where, at the least, he would be safe.

What they both didn't know, was that a small, gray sphere was floating almost behind them. It had a large, green-ish brown eye, which it glanced at them with suspicion.

"**I think it's time for those two to visit me tomorrow...**"

* * *

Yay! Done with Chapter _THREE_! (does a small jig) 

Roy: yay!

Marth: Oy.

Well yes, I decided the IsaacFelix pairing in here. It's kind of cute, and it matches the oneshot I had in store a long time ago. X3

Anyways, ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER.

Isaac: STOP USING THEM!

NO! They're lots of fun to do! XD

Felix: Oy... (sighs)

Isaac: T.T

So yeah, review this sucker, cause I'm going to do chapter four if I get one! XD Even if I don't, I'll still do it. Yay for reviews!


	4. To the Other World

A/N: Look! It's Chapter Four, coming through your door!

Marth: Stop rhyming! DX

ToT fine.

Well, thanks to Princess Martha, I feel insignificant.

Marth: HEY! I'm _NOT_ a PRINCESS! And my name is _MARTH_!

Yeah whatever. Anyways, moving onto the reviews!

Oh my gosh! I gotz THREE reviews for Chapter Three! How awesomely awesome can that be?! XD

EdgeMaster025: Yeah, very interesting. Glad a game you don't even know too much about is interesting you. And cliffhangers are fun to do. They make you think of what may happen next! Yayz! On the plus side, there is the IsaacFelix pairing in here, so don't get your hopes down. Don't be impatient for the next chappy. Just keep giving me inspiration and talk to me more often, then ideas will come from nowhere like a love book in a diary. Thanks for the review, add, and adding me to your favorite authors. O.o

kitten724: Cliffhangers? XD Oh no, not another cliffhanger-hater. I run out of ideas to type, that's why there are necessary cliffhangers. I'll try not to do them anymore, okay? And, there IS a FelixIsaac pairing! It was mentioned in the last chappy! Honest! XD But yeah. Update you wanted, here it is!

prettypriestess: Only Golden Sun? XD Well, can't really blame a fan like yourself. But, if you need help on any of the other games I listed, be sure to go to www dot wikipedia dot org (without the spaces) and then click your language, type in any of the games I mentioned, and boom, you should get instant information of that game. It may be brief, but, no doubt, it'll help you uncover the mysteries of the other games. X3 Well, I hope it does. Anyways, thanks for letting me know about the flip the monster did. I will try to clarify it. (takes a deep breath) The monster actually did not flip the first time when Felix whacked it. It fell face down in the dirt, where it belonged. XD Isaac... was... a cheerleader for Felix mentally. WHOO!

Isaac: ToT

Oh well, forget him. The wussy.

Isaac: I AM NOT!

Anyways. Isaac wasn't a voodoo. He was on the rear end, in case something happened. Plus, he was way mucho hurt to do anything, and Felix technically commanded him to stay put in the tree as he was going to "kill it". Also, not plot hole. Yeah, you would think that at first, but it's not. X3 Thanks for the review!

Whoo! Those are my three reviews! But hey, we got to start **SOMEWHERE**.

Roy: Hey! The last review! We know that person already!

What did I just tell you before? I don't care! (slaps him with a the HomeRun Bat from SSBM)

Roy: OW!

Isaac: XD

Anyways, DISCLAIMER time!

Felix: **Disclaimer**: Roy-Chibi does not own Golden Sun, Baten Kaitos, Fire Emblem, or Breath of Fire. She is just using some characters from each company as she will for this fic of hers. Don't sue, as she does not have the luxury to bail out.

Hey! I resent that! Anyways... one of my friends suggested I should put Zelda in this crossover... hmm

And a clarification... Baten Kaitos is Baten Kaitos ORIGINS. So...

Luxray: O.o

Felix: WTF. I said "LUXURY" not "LUXRAY"

Luxray: ToT (goes away)

Aww you're so mean, Felix-y.

Felix: Grrr! DX

Anyhoo, _CHAPTER FOUR TIME_!

Felix: I demand a refund for being forced to be here!

NEVER!

* * *

"Oh! Felix! You're back!"

"And with Isaac too!"

Dora and her husband, Kyle, were standing outside their house, awaiting Felix to return with their son, Isaac. The brunette glanced up at them as he was walking up the set of stairs that led down from their house. Isaac was drowsy by then and only thought of sleep as soon as he stepped in his room. Or, at least, if he got to his room.

"Mrs. Dora, Mr. Kyle. Glad to see you two up and about in this late evening." Felix said calmly, as he was entering their house.

"We couldn't sleep with the worry down our backs. And you know that, too!"

"I know, Mrs. Dora. Thanks for re-telling me that information."

"You're quite welcome, Felix."

The brunette sighed as he went upstairs to Isaac's room. He set the blonde on his bed, and brushed away some strands of his golden hair.

"F...F...Felix..."

"What?"

"I..."

"What? What's the matter, Isaac?"

Snore. Isaac shut his eyes quickly before he had a chance to ask Felix his question. The brown head sighed, and if he could, sweatdropped, at the misfortune. He still noticed that Isaac was still covered in minor, but hurting, bruises from earlier. Felix quickly healed those, still with the marks left behind, but he knew Isaac wouldn't care. The sensation of Felix's healing soothed the blonde into a deep sleep, convincing him it was perfectly sweet to lie down in slumber.

The brunette smiled, and felt his body tingle. (A/N: Not Tingle from LoZ, peeps.) His body was quivering, and he felt like kissing Isaac right then and there. Felix resisted, or at least, attempted to resist, as he knew it would be wrong.

_No, Felix. It's wrong... Don't. Do. It._

Isaac's soft snoring turned into lovely muffles and causing him to turn over in his bed.

_Damn._

Felix's resisting attempt succeeded, and stood up, half way, in a bending position. He picked up Isaac again, tucked him in his blankets, then left his room. He greeted his parents again, who were sitting at their own beds, with very dim light showering the room. The dim light was coming from the fireplace they had lit up. Felix bowed and bid them good night, as he closed their front door. He stayed awhile until he heard a "click" sound of the door locking, then headed towards the bridge to cross to the other side, then down more droopy stairs to his house, which was at the bottom of the crashing waterfall.

_Mom, Dad and Jenna may yell at me for being so late. I at least remembered to put the wood in the tray._

A Giant Bat came from nowhere at attacked Felix as he was trailing off in his thoughts. The brunette sighed, but decided to whip off some gold off the pipsqueak monster. He attacked with a brutal slash of his sword, swiping blood onto his sword, that flew from the bat. It fell down, dead, and dispersed into the chilly, windy air in reddish, orange haze. Felix picked up the unnecessary one coin and elixir it dropped. He shoved those in his pockets on his pants.

Felix arrived at his front door, expecting his family to be sleep and the door to be locked. Fortunately, both of those things happened.

_Good. No one's awake. Time to strike in some stealth I learned in Prox._

Felix went around to the back of his house, where his room was near the corner end of it. He jumped and caught the ledge of the roof, as climbed up, using his well-earned ninja skills. He quietly walked over to his bedroom window, lifted his window up and crawled in as quietly as he could. He searched around for anyone that may have been looking at his thievery stealthiness. When he saw no one, he dumped his other half of his body inside his room and closed the window, almost.

"Felix, you are sneaky." he cackled to himself lightly, while pulling off his boots, tunic, cape, gloves, and everything else. As he slipped on his dark green pants for the night, he witlessly continued thinking about what happened before.

_I have this bad feeling... that I may end up loving Isaac. I wonder why this is happening. I mean... What_ IS _this I'm feeling? I wanted to_ KISS _him! My body didn't refuse. It wanted more than that. It's like a desire of mine. Why..._

It was love, but Felix's stubborn mind wasn't going to accept it. Yet. He wanted to know the truth behind his relationship with the blonde, even if it took him across another dimension...

* * *

"**Isaac...**"

_Ugh... who... who's there..._

"**It's me, the Wise One.**"

_What!?_

Isaac sprang up from his sleep in an instant, knowing if the Wise One came near, it had to be urgent. He looked all over, searching for the one-eyed psynergetic boulder. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings. He noticed he _was not in his room_.

"What is this?!"

"**Your dream, Isaac. I'm keeping your body asleep as I have entered.**"

"You mean you're invading my dreams..."

"**However you want to put it. I have something for you and Felix tomorrow. I want you to awaken early before the rooster crows. Have him come with you to the location of Mt. Aleph's disappearance.**"

"...Alright..."

"**Good for you to have understood. Now... I will leave you be...**"

"Wait. Wise One!"

"**...Yes, my young Adept?**"

"..." Isaac fell silent abruptly. He wanted to ask why he and Felix to go instead of all eight of them. How odd it was, but then again, Isaac never really spent alone time with him. Sheba or his sister, Jenna, would be there all the time. He also figured that Mia liked him a bit too, as her instant blushing occurred to him one too many times. He swallowed, sighed, and shrugged it off.

"Nothing... sir... I will do as you command."

"**If there is something troubling you, you can always tell me, boy. I will make it to every effort to help you understand what is misunderstood. But, if it is nothing, as you say, then I will leave it be. Have a swell night, Isaac.**"

With that, the Wise One disappeared and Isaac's invaded dream turned back to normal. He stared and thought about it some more.

_Why us..._

* * *

"What!?"

Isaac sprang up abruptly in an instant. He was heavily breathing and searching his surroundings. He was in his room, and the lights were dimmed out. He noticed the differences of his area. It was all a silly dream that fell important. From his forward window, he saw a little squirt of sun coming from the horizon. Morning. Dawn was coming quicker than he expected. (A/N: Not Dawn from Pokemon either.) Isaac rushed about, getting a new set of clothes he wore just yesterday, with the exception of gloves.

_Have to hurry... Must get Felix up... What if his parents aren't up!? Gah! Must sneak into his house then!_

Isaac tiptoed down his stairs, seeing his parents comfortably sleeping in their beds. He did not want to awaken them, as they would question his every motive of leaving the house so dang early. He quietly kept moving at a slow pace, sweating, daring himself that he would make it, even with the tension of pressure about him.

_Almost... there..._

"Isaac! What's up!?"

_Damn._ One of his djinn, Ground, came up and flew next to him. It was so excited to see him awake, and early too, like the rest of his six were.

"Where are you going!?" Ground asked loudly.

"_Shhhhhh_! I'm trying to sneak out. _PLEASE_ be quiet." Isaac hushed Ground and pleaded to not be so loud. The brown little djinni nodded its head and said not another word except...

"Bye Isaac!"

"Stall for me, okay?"

"Alright. We'll do our best!"

The blonde nodded, and headed for the door. Unfortunately, thanks to Ground's loud mouth from before, Dora, his mother, had softly moaned and turned about in her bed, as if she were about to wake up.

_Oh shit..._ Isaac thought, unlocked the door in a hurry and went out, closing it behind him in mach speed. Dora sprang up like Isaac did minutes ago and looked around. All she saw was Ground at the floor.

"What was that!? A burglar!?"

"No, Mrs. Dora. I... uh... had to use the bathroom, and the door wouldn't close, so... I slammed it..."

"Oh... well, be careful next time. You had me worried."

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Ground said, smiling its cheesiest smile to make Dora go back to sleep and forget what she heard. Unfortunately, that did not happen.

"I think I'll make some tea."

"Er... right. I'll... uh... go upstairs and... uh... sleep with Isaac on his bed!"

Ground flew upstairs in a heartbeat, rushed to Isaac's bed and went underneath it.

"Guys! Wake up! We have to stall for Isaac again!"

Isaac sprinted to Felix's house in less than two minutes. When he got there, he swooped to the front door and was about to knock.

_Wait... why would I knock? That'd wake the family up and then they'd question_ ME _why Felix and I have to go somewhere pronto... um... I'll just go to his window..._

The blonde ran quickly to where Felix's window was. It was on the second floor, much like Isaac's room was in his house. Isaac picked up a small pebble and whipped up a bit of his strength.

_Please... just lightly tap the window...don't wake anyone else up but Felix._

He threw it. And what he prayed for happened. Felix opened his eyes as soon as the pebble came in contact with his window. He opened it and looked out and saw the blonde smile in satisfaction.

"What the hell, Isaac?"

"Good. You're up. It's about time."

"Why? Why aren't you just coming through the front door?"

"Help me up and I'll explain."

The brunette sighed, and tossed his bed sheet out, much like a rope, his window for Isaac to climb like Indiana Jones. The blonde grabbed it, and started climbing as Felix pulled in the bed sheet. The brown head helped Isaac fully climb in his window, and pulled in the rest of his sheets.

"Okay, what's going on, Isaac?"

"Well... the Wise One came to me in my dream last night and..."

"Whoa whoa whoa... the _Wise One_? In _YOUR_ dream? That's hilarious..."

Isaac gave him the ice-daggers-down-your-throat glare and Felix quieted down immediately.

"... anyways, go on."

"... yeah. But it came to me and said that we needed to go where Mt. Aleph existed. Before the rooster crows. And there's no time to waste!" Isaac spurted out and pointing to Felix's forward window, which the sun was coming up a little bit. Felix bit his lip, and certainly wasn't going to question Isaac of the dream anymore.

"Alright. Give me a minute."

The blonde nodded and actually timed the brunette. Felix scrambled from place to place in his room, and found his cape from yesterday, and almost similar green tunic and pant tights and brown boots as well. He slipped those on quickly, fastened his cape around him, and sheathed his sword, the Sol Blade. Isaac blinked as all it took was a blink of an eye from him and poof, Felix was done. In fact, Isaac was stunned.

"Let's go."

"...oh! Right! Which way should we use?"

"The same way you came in: The window."

"Oh."

Again, Felix threw out his bed sheets for Isaac to climb down on from his window. When the younger Venus adept was safely down, Felix threw his covers on his bed, not bothering to make it up. He climbed out his window, ninja-style, closed it from the outside and jumped off neatly as ever. Isaac was stunned, yet again. Now he knew how Felix broke in his own house: he keeps his window open.

"Wow." the blonde said quickly, as Felix was headed down past the main gates.

"Come on. We have to go before the rooster crows, according to your dream, Isaac. We can't let anyone know about this, correct?"

"Yeah. Let's go before they get worried."

The twosome scurried out of the village in sprinting forms of green, blue, red, brown, and yellow shades as they were making their way towards Mt. Aleph.

But, little did these two know, something was happening... in a far off dimension...

* * *

"Hey Malo! Watch me swing this wooden sword at this dummy!"

"Sigh... not again, brother. You're always trying to whack that thing."

"But it's fun!"

Two small children were up, early and bright, playing by a house, that was only led up by a ladder, and tall, evergreen and pine trees lightly surrounded the area. There were many stones, big rocks, and two small fences, that led towards an opening to the outer village, and another opening, almost directly adjacent from it, that led to a small forest. One of the small boys was a bit taller than the other, and he sported a red bandanna-like on his head, which covered up some of his hair, which was tarnished in a crisp, dark chocolate color. He wore a white shirt, which was dirty thanks to the dirt he usually played in, and blue-ish shorts on, that resembled half a kimono. His face was odd; his eyebrows were thick, and short, as if someone chopped them off. His eyes shone with brown, and his skin, was like apricots.

The other little boy, however, was short, and looked rather chubby. His head was shaped almost babified, and his dark chocolate brown hair was all tied up into a blue tie knot. The rest of his hair straightened to the back of his head. He also wore a dirty white shirt, and green half kimono tied around his upper chest to half past his knees. It was tied perfectly in an orange tie, and his face was quite round. His eyes were a pale olive green color and he seemed to be the younger of the two boys.

Both boys stood near this pumpkin topped-head, wooden stick-posted-to-the-ground dummy, and the older one, had a wooden sword ready, aiming for the pumpkin dummy.

"Talo... I don't think..."

"Just watch, Malo!" The older boy, named Talo, went up and half jumped in the air, trying to slash the dummy with his wooden sword.

"HIYAH!"

The pumpkin took damage, but it wasn't enough to splat it to pieces. Talo frowned at his misfortune.

"Awww! It doesn't work! I can't get it to work!"

"Maybe you need Link to teach you how to do it again, Talo."

"I suppose I could. But I wanna try this for myself, Malo!"

"Sure, do whatever you want."

"Are you two playing around with Link's wooden sword again?"

Both boys turned around and looked at the new coming voice. It was feminine, and had a high tune to it. The person that was coming near them was indeed a girl. She was a tad bit taller than Talo, her hair was a dirty blonde color. It went back and parted, with it sticking out like tipsy dress. She had on two clippings that resembled earrings in both of her ears, each ear having two. She wore an olive green neck collar, which had a small, ivory pendant chained to it. She wore an ivory shirt, and tied around it with thick, ivory strings, half a kimono over pants.. The half kimono was a dark magenta color, and her pants, being a dark velvet purple color. She wore brown sandals, and had almost bandage-like tied around her wrists, which were ivory as well. A small red barrette was sealed onto her hair, where it was parted on the side in the front. Her eyes shone with light blue and she had red freckles on her nose. Her skin was a light apricot color. On her tie with her half kimono, a small box, being held together, had a small doll in it, which had orange hair, pale and dirty tan skin and clothed in light olive dress.

She walked over to the two boys, hands on her hips, and looking at them with calm, but half angry eyes.

"Aww, what do you want, Beth?" Talo asked in a whiny tone, frowning.

"You know you two are supposed to be helping out with the morning chores!" the girl named Beth, answered Talo. She huffed at them and pointed a finger, heading towards the main village.

"Go, or I'll really tell your parents!"

"Fine fine! Don't get so angry!" Talo said as he marched off to the first opening from before.

"Yeah... what he said..." Malo replied as he was making his way behind Talo.

"Hmph! Boys... they'll always be boys!" Beth said to herself. She looked around to see if there was any mess they made. When she found none, she headed off to the main village herself, to make sure Malo and Talo went to do as they were told.

Inside that said house from before, was a quiet, and comfortable place. When first stepped inside, a tan, reddish orange rug, which had fading white designs of a caterpillar and a leaf, was carefully placed, so the feet could feel right at home. Right next to this small rug, another one was on the floor. It was rather large, and it blended together with a light tan color, then brown, then the rest was a fading aquamarine. No apparent design was on this rug, except, in the middle of it, a ladder was perched. Behind the ladder, there was a small bookcase, which had red and blue books, neatly stacked in between each other, in the second bookshelf. The first one, however, had a lonesome red book on top, and a small dark gray to silver bag of sorts next to it attached by a string. On the bottom shelf, a vase with fading red and green designs over light brown was there along with an olive green rug, tied up and placed there for safe keeping.

Right next to that bookcase of brown and wood, were two boxes, very crookedly stacked. The top wooden box was open, very slightly and had something coming from it. It was a small beer bottle, that was a faded light yellow color. (A/N: I'm guessing what that is. I don't know.) Next to the wooden boxes, a very bright and exploding brown barrel was there. It had three dark brown wooden stripes around it, and barely, just barely, a picture of a woman was faintly painted on it. It seemed as if the barrel were really old. On the adjacent side, next to the door, was a mop and bucket, with a damp white-ish blue cloth hanging over the side of it. Next to them, a lowly, long wooden chest stayed, with a lamp, an ordinate of a fair sea-green to aquamarine color sat next to the lamp, another faded olive green rug, tied up, a blue striped cloth, and two brown buckets, nearly identical to each other, sat on top of this long wooden chest. On the front of it, a faintly painted tree of sorts was there. Next to this chest, a nice little wooden cabinet sat, with a fresh, evergreen plant inside a wooden cup, on top of it.

A wall creased through and off from the cabinet, and there beyond, was another ladder, which had led down to a dark, basement, which when a lamp was brought down, various tools, such as a pickax, shovels and the such existed. There were more shelves and boxes stacked on each other on each side. Down here was not really organized, but it was walk through-able. Right in the middle, in the center of the center wall, an unopened chest lay. It was a dark teal color and it sat there, it seemed, for many days old. Inside it was a mystery...

On the way up the ladder, another wooden box, although, a darker brown color, as almost as if it's been charred with fire, slept with an auburn rug on it. From this view, another light lavender rug was placed, and next to the said bookcase from before, was a barrel, identical to the earlier one, and a small table, carved for dinner meals. There were two wooden chairs, on each side, with a wooden stool in the middle. On top of the table, a brown tea pot stood, a blue and red book, a plant in an ivory colored vase, another liquor bottle, which was the same color as the tea pot, a jar, colored light tan, a picture of some bulls of sorts, and a blue striped cloth, were all on this table. On the wall next to it, three pictures were there, tacked and hammered on the wall. First, a picture of a blue bull, the second picture, a man and behind him, a farm house. The third picture seemed unclear, but it looked like it had a small child in it.

Behind the table, a giant, egg shaped stove was made. It had an already lit fire, and a pot hanging over it, cooking the meal that was inside. The pot was hanging by a hook attached to a wooden bar, which was tusked in between the inside of the stove. It was made with hardened stones and hard wood, the stove, and the meal was a yellowish soup. If looking up, various chopping tools were hanging down by more hooks on a wooden bar. A dark red pipe came from the stove, to the outside of the house.

Various things were all around the house, various dishes, and up the ladder, a small desk with various writing utensils, another bottle and ink cartridge, sat on this desk. From this view, downstairs, a pitch fork, and other things where viewable and stayed hooked to the wall. On the wall near the desk, more pictures were leaned on there. A picture of a horse, and below it, a faded picture of Talo and Beth in it. A rock of pinkish, brownish color sat next to desk for some reason. A smaller ladder beside it, climbed up to the only window of this house. It was carved much like the shape of a hat. The bright sun shone from it and if looked from it to the outside, the same sight as before would become clearer, and the route to the main village is also viewable.

This house, being well made, apparently housed a valuable person. Even though that person was evidently not there...

"Hey Link! Mind giving me a hand over here?"

A man, about in his mid twenties, with fiery orange hair that was cut perfectly, aquamarine eyes, small freckles on both of his cheeks, wearing a fading white shirt that was buttoned only once at the top, also, half cut kimono, tied with an orange-red strip, and an over lay of patches of tan and blue. He also sported brown sandals as well, and his skin was quite astounding, the bright apricot color. This man dashed over to a younger man, who was sitting next to a pond in the main village. He had dark blonde hair, which was parted on the left side, and his hair folded over his face, like bangs. His side ends led down on his face, and his hair, short. He had beaming blue eyes, which bloomed like baby blue diamonds, and had a marvelous, dashing face.

He wore an offset white shirt, which had no sleeves, a green half vest on his left shoulder to past his elbow. He too, had a white over wrap, which looked like bandages, on his left wrist. He wore the traditional half kimono-cut, which was a dark teal-ish color, tied with an orange-red strap. His pants were (A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong people) olive green, and he sported brown sandals, too. The odd thing about this young man, was that his ears were long and pointed, like an elf's, but a tad bit longer. And, he had a three triangles forged into one, with a separate hollow triangle in between them, on his left hand. Nobody ever recognized this, as it seemed well hidden in his skin, until, up close, it was visible.

He turned towards the voice calling him and stood up, tall and firm. The man from before jogged over to him, and panted barely as he stopped in front of the young man.

"Link, I think I'll need help with the goats again. They aren't listening to me."

"... No problem, Fado. I'll help..."

"Oh, thank you, Link. I appreciate it. Go get Epona and come back to the ranch. I'll be waitin'!"

The young man, named Link, nodded and Fado, the other man, jogged up the steep hill, where the ranch was. Link sweatdropped a bit as Fado's running was quite unnecessary. He laughed to himself, as he walked over to the opening where his house sat. He waved to the other villagers, who were apparently taking the day off from chore work, as he walked by, smiling at them, as if he were ensuring them everything was going efficiently perfect.

As he made his way to where his house perched, a brown horse, with a beautiful whitish tan mane, came up to him. It had a saddle placed on its back, and also on the saddle, there was a rolled up hunch of things. The horse's eyes were a verdant dark green color and reigns connected from the saddle to around the mouth. The horse was quite friendly, and Link petted it and hugged it.

"Come on girl, time to get some work done." Link said to _her_, the horse. She wiggled her head and nuzzled Link softly, which made he giggle a bit. He brushed her mane a little with his hand and jumped onto her back, on the saddle. He held up her reigns and gently tapped her neck.

"Let's go, Epona..." he said lightly, then shouted a loud "Hiyah!" and the horse dashed forward, almost a leap, and headed back into the main village.

This village, was called Ordon, named after a spirit of the goats. The goats that were the main herding cams, were special to the Ordonians. For a reason unknown, they had benevolent powers...

_It's almost time... I can't be so giddy yet..._ Link thought to himself, as he was riding through Ordon, smiling to himself as well. He was happy, that the chief of the village was appointing him as the next chief of Ordon. If he were ever to pass on, Link would step in and take his place. Amongst those thoughts, he thought of someone else. The one person who came to help him in his time of need.

Link's thoughts dropped to seldom, and he knew he would never see that person again.

_I wish she was here... If there was only a way our worlds could still be as one... even though they are separated. Staying as our shadows..._

"Link! You came!"

Fado's voice trailed into the long-eared man's thoughts, and interrupted them as well. Link looked up and noticed Epona had led them to the ranch. He turned towards Fado's voice and saw him, yet again, jogging towards him. For some reason, that left Link laughing all the time.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Fado."

"Come on! There's gotta be something making you so giggling and whatnot."

"Well, you're unnecessary jogging is the one reason I am."

"That's uncalled for! It takes a lot of strength, sweat and tears to jog from my current spot to here!"

"Right." Link rolled his eyes, still giggling. _So he used too much muscle, sweat out a waterfall and cried to get to me?_

"I'm tellin' you the truth!"

"I believe you, Fado. So... the goats need herding again?"

"Yeah. I believe you and Epona can do the job."

"We can, and we will. Just sit back and relax." Link replied, grabbing a whip, made from goat and horse hair. He straightened it, and clicked his heels on Epona's body. She whined and galloped forward in the direction Link wanted her to. He cracked the whip, signaling the goats to head in the barn house. They baa-ed and ran into the barn, one, to not get whipped, and two, not to get ran over by Epona.

Rounding up the goats was nearly a job for Link, as the goats never usually listened to Fado anymore. As he was herding in the last goat, Fado moved out of the way so he himself wouldn't get trampled by Epona.

_Geez, they think she'll run them over..._ Link frowned, as the last goat went in the barn and slowed Epona down. He dismounted Epona, grabbed her reigns and led her to the barn house, as Fado closed the door and hooked it to the other side.

"There. All done! Thanks again, Link, Epona."

"No problem. Anytime, Fado." Link headed for the main Ordon, waved to Fado as he was leaving, and exited down the hill with Epona in tow.

_I wonder why the goats aren't listening again..._ the dark blonde thought, while helping Epona back up into the medium crevice next to his house. He petted Epona's mane again and decided to walk towards the woods near his house. He walked, still thinking about the goats.

_They never got this way up until that whole mess with the... Twilight. It makes me think... either something is coming and they're warning us, or... they're misbehaving. But usually animals wouldn't do such things when they think something is coming about... No... it has to be something in the air._

Link was coming into an opening, where some trees were bent over, and a hollow way, almost dark and eerie, led to the woods.

* * *

"Isaac! Watch out!"

Felix jumped into the fray of Isaac and a Wild Mushroom. Isaac turned around from fighting and a Giant Bat came but, saw Felix chop down it down in two slices.

"Whoa..."

"It was going to attack you before you had a chance. I was _trying_ to warn you, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Whatever. Let's keep progressing..."

Just as they were, a wild bear attacked them from nowhere. Both Venus adepts dodged barely as they drew their swords at the same time.

"What the fuck!"

"Where'd it come from!?"

"I don't know, nor do I care! It's going down!"

Felix pulled out a small djinni from (A/N: Only God knows where...) his pocket and...

"Meld! I call upon you! Lend us strength!"

The djinni smiled happily and raced itself inside of Felix, infusing itself with him. In that same instant, the power of the djinni flew into Isaac, and his eyes, turned brown, like Felix's, if only for a minute.

"Isaac!"

"Felix!"

Both Venus adepts slashed forward at the bear, together, in a single attack with their swords. Isaac slashed left, as he was left handed, while Felix slashed to the right. The bear went down, and fazed off in an orangey haze, and Isaac's eyes returned to their normal blue color. The brunette sheathed his sword, as Isaac did the same.

"Did you really have to use Meld?"

"No. I didn't feel like casting any psynergy unless we need to. Unnecessary psynergy waste is completely ridiculous. Come on."

"... oh..."

Felix kept walking forward and the blonde followed after him, whilst looking around the charred place.

"It's... been a while since we've been this way..." Isaac notioned, as the path they were going lead to where old Vale used to reside. It was all too familiar, and Isaac knew Felix felt the same way by looking at his head glooming.

"Yeah... it's been some time since we've been this way."

"I wonder... if there's any more psynergy stones about..."

"Probably not."

"Couldn't hurt to try."

"It would hurt."

"Meanie..."

"Sigh... What is up with you and calling me '_mean_'?"

"I dunno. Maybe because you ARE."

"I am no... Oof!!"

"Whoa! Felix, you okay?"

Felix tripped over a half broken off pole. His face hit the ground, flat and hard. The blonde rushed to him and helped him up, all the while, trying not to laugh at the brunette's misfortune.

"Felix, are you okay?" Isaac asked again.

"Yeah... just peachy..." Felix responded, rubbing his forehead a bit.

"You took quite a tumble there..."

"Yeah. But I'm fine. What's with that..."

"Wooden pole..."

"..."

Both Adepts stared at the broken chunk of wood. As they stared, old, harsh memories returned, and that day, was when the two separated.

"_Felix! Hang on, sweetheart!_"

"_Mom! Dad! Jenna! Help me!_"

"_Brother!_"

"_Son! Don't let go of that pole!_"

Felix shook his head, as the painful memory was forcing itself back into his mind. He had thought he got rid of it, but the wooden chunk made him remember it all over again. His father trying to reach for him, his mother using all her psynergy to save him, and his sister, Jenna, crying in fear, and looking like she wanted to jump in the rushing waters to save him too.

"_Felix! Grab my hand!_"

"_I'm trying, Isaac!_"

"_Isaac, we have to get help!_"

"_I know Garet! But I can't leave Felix by himself! No way!_"

"_If we ever want to save him, we have to get help!_"

"_...but_"

"'But'_ nothing! Come on! Your mom and Jenna's parents are counting on us!_"

Isaac shivered, as the memory of that day came creeping up his spine. He cursed himself for that day. He couldn't save Felix, and his parents. Jenna crying, in shock, Kyle, his father, being trapped with Felix's parents as well, the boulder crashing down. Even though all four were saved by Saturos and Menardi, two warriors from Prox, the day itself and the pain they all suffered seemed all too real. Isaac shuddered, and closed his eyes, the agony he felt when Kyle vanished when the boulder did, and Felix as well. Very quietly, he started crying.

Felix turned to him, wondering, but then, figuring out why the blonde dumped himself in tears. He too, shared the same tearing pain, and knew these as well.

"Felix... I... I... I'm... so... so sorry... I couldn't save you..."

"Isaac. It's over though. I'm right here, and nobody was killed that day, like Kraden said, and Kyle and my parents are alive as well."

"But..." Isaac lifted his head. His hair had seemed to droop down, maybe towards his feelings. His face was half wet, due to his tears, and his eyes swelled up in them. They were a bit pink, strained, and Felix shushed them as he wiped them away with his gloves.

"Shh... It's alright. Nobody was killed. I know it was an accident. And, I knew you wanted to help me. My family wanted to do the same."

Isaac half sniffled, and wiped his face too. He frowned, and his eyebrows formed the "U" shape. (A/N: No, Isaac does NOT have a uni-brow.) Suddenly, he felt his body move on its own and hugged Felix tight around his abdomen, clutching tightly and having a fierce grip on his body. He felt himself shatter on the inside, his thoughts clattering together, and most importantly, being destroyed. He wanted to die for not saving Felix three years ago, but he didn't _FEEL _like dying. It was the emotion of guilt, sadness, anger, and drought, all in one.

Felix blinked for a moment, then relaxed and brushed Isaac's hair smoothly, trying to calm and soothe the younger adept. He let him cry out the pain, as he did once before when they met at the Venus Lighthouse. When he had to retrieve the Shaman's Rod, or, in this case, the Rod of Hesperia, from him. Isaac broke down then, and Felix could only do very little to comfort him there. Felix had to side with Saturos and Menardi, for the important mission of saving Prox and the world, from obliteration of Alchemy.

A few minutes passed, and Isaac had stopped crying, let alone, fell asleep as well. The sun was beaming up, and Felix knew their time was coming to a close. He hoisted Isaac on his back and decided to carry him to where Mt. Aleph used to lie.

_Isaac, I'm glad you don't weigh a lot... _Felix thought to himself, running from endless monster attacks and dodging them as well. He climbed up piles of boulders, where the mount used to exist. As he climbed, the sun was nearing.

_Shit... Come on, make it..._

"**Hello Felix.**"

"What the--"

Felix looked up, and saw the Wise One staring at him climbing up. The brunette blinked, and knew, if the Wise One had a face, it would be smiling at him.

"Wise One..."

"**Let me help you two up.**" It said (A/N: Somehow... how the frick does this thing talk? O.o I guess it's like the Master Hand...) while rings of powerful psynergy glew around it. The mystical power came around Felix and his passenger, lifting him from his climbing and placing both adepts on top, where it was solid flat.

"**You've came. Perfect timing as well.**"

"We did, almost barely too." Felix said, gently laying Isaac on the ground, making sure he did not wake.

"**I see he fell asleep.**"

"From stress... It took awhile for him to calm down..."

"**I see...**" The Wise One floated over to the young men, and blinked. "**... If you could wake him, I will tell you why I wanted the both of you here.**"

"Alright." Felix sighed, and carefully shook Isaac's sleeping body. "Wake up, Sleepy head."

The blonde stirred a bit, and moaned a little at the same time. Felix kept shaking him awake until Isaac sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"...Where's... the fire..." He yawned, then looking around, and finding the Wise One. "Oh."

"Heh, there isn't any fire. If there were, I'm sure the Wise One would have put it out, or made it as a test for us to get out of."

"**Felix is correct. One way or another, you two would have survived. I should make a test out** **of...**"

Isaac and Felix looked at the Wise One with brown and blue eyes, staring ice daggers at it a bit. "_NO._"

"**Alright, I won't do it.**" It said, jokingly. "**Now then. Boys, I have a task for you to do.**"

"Does it deal with us killing anything?"

"**No, it doesn't Felix.**"

"... my dream... that's right. You didn't specify!"

"**I know that, Isaac. It was for a reason**." The grayish boulder turned around, floating around. "**Boys, I want you to go into other dimensions.**"

"What?"

"Hunh?"

"**This us my test for you two: Go into other dimensions, meet that dimensions hero, and find peace throughout the worlds.**"

The adepts looked at each other. They blinked, and were stunned by shocking paralysis of the Wise One's words. Dimensions? Their heroes? Make peace in their world? What was the Wise One thinking? And why them?

"... You're... joking... right?"

"**No Felix. I'm not. I am quite serious.**"

"..."

"Wise One. This... is a mistake, right?"

"**Again, no, Isaac. You two will go today. In fact...**" The Wise One created three rings of psynergy again, but this time, an orb that was contaminated with all power inside it, was created. The Venus adepts looked at it with awe, and wondered what the heck it does. Just as they were fascinated by the orb, a strange portal appeared over their heads. Isaac was the first to take note of it. "**... You two can go now...**"

"What... what is that!"

"**A portal, my boy. You and Felix will travel together. And this orb here, is your connection of transportation of any dimension. You can alter dimensions with it, and I will grant you the ability to come here as well.**"

Felix sighed in relief. He didn't want to get stuck in some worlds he didn't know of. But the one thing that dawned on him was the fact he and Isaac were going, and the others weren't.

"Wise One... may I ask you something... if you don't mind..."

"**Of course, Felix**."

"Why does Isaac and I have to do this? Why couldn't it have been Garet or them? And, is there a specific reason US two are going _together_?"

"**Let's see, in order. You and Isaac have seemed to develop a relationship since you two were children, Felix. I'm sure you understand that. I've left you two in charge of this task, simply because I wanted to test this special **'_bond_'** you and Isaac have created together. Lastly, wouldn't you want to spend time with your **_partner_"

The brunette thought about that last statement the boulder said last. He blinked, and knew his face was in a mix of bewilderment and flushing. And, he noticed Isaac was quite oblivious to what the Wise One had _just _said.

_Hmm... Maybe... but why though... Ugh. That feeling is coming back again._

"Felix. We should do this test." Isaac's voice broke into his thoughts a little, making Felix shake his head out of his trance.

"Y-yeah... we should." He looked up to the Wise One. "We're ready to do this. But, I want you to..."

"**I will notify your family**." The portal above them shone over their heads as they looked up to it.

"It's... all black... with green-ish... symbol things..."

"What in the--"

Before they had a chance to really think about it, their bodies turned into a mass of black pixel squares outlined in glowy green and went to an upward direction. Both adepts vanished and the Wise One, if it had a face, smiled. (A/N: again, SOMEHOW it did.)

_**They'll be safe on their journey. They're brave lads, and have suffered enough in the past.**_

* * *

A/N: WHOO! Chapter four _DONE_. And look. It's about 19 pages long in Open Office. XD (wipes off sweat, blood, and tears)

Isaac: You made me so...

Felix: Over dramatic.

Link: Awesome! She's using MY world first! X3

Yeah! I am. Cause it's FUN.

Marth/Roy: Awww T.T

Don't worry, you two. You'll be after Linky!

Marth: Whee!

Roy: Yay!

Anyways, review this sucker! And I'll get back to you as soon as possible with chapter FIVE! Whee!


	5. Meeting a New Friend

A/N: Here comes Chapter five, livin' alive!

Marth: STOP RHYMING

RAWRGH. Anyways, I hope Chapter four wasn't so... oddly boring. XD If it was, I apologize. I was probably too in-length with descriptions and all. Gotta remind myself to be careful with those. I have nothing else to say, other than I'll be cautious of too much words and paragraphs. I'll try to be lenient of my descriptions.

Anyhoo, to le neirere!

Roy: Whuba?

Marth: She said "The disclaimer" in French, dork.

Roy: Oh... and I'm notta dork! ToT

Marth: You are...

Oy...

**Disclaimer**: For this chapter, Golden Sun and Legend of Zelda will be used, and as you already know, I do not own any of them. And if I did, I'd be stinkin, filthy rich. But, like everyone else, I don't own them. XD Too bad. I do own this fic, so no stealy.

Isaac: Wheee! Gracias, senorita!

Whubba? NO HABLA ESPANOL!

Isaac: O.o you just spoke some of it...

DUR. That's the only other thing I know in Spanish. It isn't me strong suit. Try Japanese or French next time. X3 Those are easy.

Isaac: Um... sure...

Anyways... Let's see the review(s) I got! 83

* * *

prettypriestess: Yesh! I did go nuts about describing Link's house. In fact, I was playing the GAME to describe it. XD How funny. And yes, the Wise One knows about Felix too. Hohoho, I wonder how it did... Of course, I'm trying to use the Wise One like it was in both games: It knows anything. So... yeah, there you have it. Thanks for the review!

EdgeMaster025: Yay, happy that you're happy for another chapter. X3 It's coo-- O.o Yaoi? XD Draca... is... dur, um. Maybe. There might be some later on though. I feel bad for Malou. Anyways, yes, nice to see Link. I was going to do someone else, but you know, Twilight Princess was right in my face, so I used it first. XD harr-dee-harr. Link's appearance was kind of already made LAST chapter, but I suppose you mean when the trio collide and make up with each other. Anyways, thanks for the review!

Whee! I gotz two of them. TwT I'm so happy!

Roy: But but but

(glares at Roy) I swear if you say "We know them already!"

Roy: But we do! Don't they--

(baps him on the head hard)

Roy: OW!!

Link/Felix/Marth/Isaac: XD

Anyways... moving right along to...Chapter Time! (turns on some Golden Sun and Legend of Zelda music on her Ipod)

Roy/Isaac/Felix/Marth/Link: Oy... (sweatdrop)

* * *

"Isaac..."

Nothing. Both young men were encased into a hollow darkness, of which both of them could not get out of. What was the Wise One thinking? Putting them through this test, and for the beginning part of it, losing each other already.

"Isaac! Where are you!?"

Still no answer. The blonde couldn't be seen with the naked eye around this darkness, and Felix still looked, frantically, his thoughts scattered in his mind.

_What am I going to do? I already lost him! Is... Is this apart of Wise One's... test? We also have to find each other? That's... insane! In this new place we're going to! _

Felix felt his head spin, and he tried to shake it off. His whole body was twitching and he felt paralyzed. His whole began to crack, and bend over.

_What... what's happening... to... me..._

Felix's hair came out of it's ponytail on its own, spiking upwards, and his clothes faded off and he was bare. His body started to glow, this bright yellow light. He felt he was changing, as he felt more hair crawl up into his skin, and his body cracking more, his back bending into the shape of a four legged animal. His entire body was turning brown, and a large amount of skin was prowling over his body. The brunette looked astonished, as he looked at his body.

_... Did... am I..._

"You must be Felix..."

The brunette turned around, and saw a golden light before him. In it, a young woman, with verdant blonde hair, wearing a multiple layered dress in many shades of pink, her hair, forged into a braid at the end, and side ends, flowing downward from her face. Her eyes were aquamarine and turquoise mixed together. On her forehead, a golden crescent trinket, a tiara of sorts, neatly placed there. In between it, there were rubies and sapphires carefully embedded in it. Her skin, was fair, and dull apricots. And from the elbow down, she had beautiful ivory gloves that covered her elbows, and entire hands. They also had a beautiful golden design on the outside. She wore earrings, shaped like three triangles into one, and also, on her dress, the same symbol triangle was there.

Felix looked at her with a confused face about him. He was floating there, but somehow, she was standing.

"Felix... You are, correct?"

Felix tried to talk, but nothing would come out, except a small howl. It was then, this little change of his prevented him of speech, so the next thing he did was to nod, which he, in fact, did so. The woman nodded and walked closer to him.

"Do you know what you have been changed into?"

He shook his head no. He was just confused, but still sought out her counsel.

"You've transformed, Felix. Into a brown coated wolf."

_Wolf!? What the hell... But..._ Felix thought, as his face expressed his shocked, surprised look he was feeling on the inside. _How the hell did I transform into a... wolf...? I don't even know how to do that... Maybe it's my psynergy revealing its power to me..._

"I will do everything in my power to heal you..."

_This... is some dream... I know... it... But it feels so real. Damn._

"Felix..."

_Why do I hear... Isaac's..._

"Felix...!"

_I hear you Isaac, but... I cannot answer...I cannot talk... Something is wrong with me..._

"Felix!! Wake _**UP**_!"

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Felix shot up abruptly, looking everywhere at mach speed. Everything looked normal, with the exception of the different scenery of green around him. He looked at himself briefly. His hands were there, normal, and his ponytail, tied up like it usually was. And, the feeling of being wet...

"Oh good, you're awake. You had me scared for a long time. I thought you were dead..."

"...oh... How long was I sleep?"

"For about two hours. And you weren't breathing either."

"Oh... I apologize, Isaac."

"It's fine." The blonde looked around some more before standing up. "We hit solid ground, and apparently, in some water."

"I can feel that," Felix said, standing as well, while the water dripped from his clothes. "It appears that this... new land..."

"Is like ours?"

"Kind of. Almost... identical, with the exclusion of the many trees and this water pond here."

"Haha. That's what I said when I woke up."

"You were asleep too?"

"Yeah.. I saw this lady in pink. She looked like a... princess... and she knew my name and..."

"Said you transformed into a wolf?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I, apparently, had the same dream. She told me I had transformed into a '_brown coated wolf _' and I couldn't answer her back... The change made me incapable of speech."

"Yeah... I wasn't able to speak to her either. But, I wasn't brown... I was a... '_golden wolf _' though."

"Gold wolf? That kind of reminds me of something... maybe I'm hallucinating..."

"... to specify, I was a golden wolf with black tipped paws."

"Er, I never really paid attention to mine..."

"Oy..."

The two stood there to dry off in the rising sun, while also examining the place they were at as well. Felix took note of the bridges that stood in front of them, while Isaac dazed off and looked at the clouds. They fascinated the young adept mysteriously, and for some odd reason, he wanted to grab them and eat them.

"Heh, that cloud looks like Jenna's pie!"

"Where?"

"That one! See?" Isaac pointed up and Felix followed the direction of his pointing. The cloud the blonde pointed at looked like a square, and holes in it, forming the shape of a square pie. Felix stifled a giggle, as he knew Jenna's pies did look similar to them.

"What in the world..."

"See? Jenna's pies are stalking us!"

"Oh sweet Iris..."

Both Adepts walked from the large pond they were standing in onto the deep, evergreen grass. They both felt nearly at home, since the grass, trees and wild life were gleaming at them, and knowing Venus adepts, they can adapt to nature stiffly. Mother Nature was their best friend when it came to trees, flowers, and other plants. The marvelousness of sand often fascinated them as well. Isaac's blue eyes met with a tall tree, which was standing near an opening.

"Hey, Felix. I found some entrance!"

"Wonder where it leads to..."

"I don't know. Wanna go see what's in it?"

"I'm not sure, Isaac, it looks too danger--"

Isaac went ahead into the opening and jogged. He was excited to see what was in store for him and Felix. The brunette stopped talking, sighed, and followed his younger peer, as he felt something was going to happen.

"You shouldn't run off like that!"

"I just want to see... ooh."

The blonde stopped short, when he saw a small cottage, and a tan-colored man with an afro of brown hair, sitting nearby, with his campfire going. Felix caught up to Isaac in that second, then wondered why he stopped.

"Why the hell did you stop?"

"Look."

The brown head looked, and saw the man brown-afro man there too. He had little clothing on, but enough to hide his shame. Both Adepts stared at him, wondering if it was safe or not to continue further.

"do you... think we should go on, or no...?"

"... Stay here... I'll go."

"Hey..."

"Shh. I'm going to go ahead... if anything bad happens, use that orb and get outta here."

"But I don't know how to use it."

"... good point. Alright fine. We'll _both _go."

They both crept forward, daring each other if they made a single sound, they would be in more than trouble, but for in a greater cause. As Felix was heading out first, Isaac looked at the ground below him. All he saw was grass, endless mountains of grass.

_Darn it. If it was sand... Felix could've used his Sand psynergy to blend in with it... Ah well..._

"Isaac, come on..."

"Hunh? Who's there?"

_Damnit. That old guy found out my voice. Just our luck...gotta hide myself and Isaac...somewhere..._

The afro man had looked around, as he felt someone or something was nearing him. Felix quickly shoved himself and Isaac behind the nearby tree and down in the grass, to prevent from being seen. They rolled into the grass, and Felix pressed Isaac's head close to him and held his mouth shut with his right hand. Isaac, on the other hand, was twitching, then started blushing like mad. He had never been _this_ close to Felix in his life.

"Hmm... I guess it was nothing..."

_Yeah. Nothing. Keep it that way..._ Felix thought to himself. He turned to Isaac, who's face was red flushed and squeezing his eyes shut. Felix uncovered his mouth and shushed him quick before he broke out loud.

"What. In. Iris..."

"Isaac, that guy would've found us..."

"Oh, you meant that afro guy..."

"Yeah, him. Be glad he hasn't found us."

"Yet."

"Don't think negative. But, your face..."

"When you shoved me to the ground... my hands were in the wrong place..."

"And? Does it look like I care? It felt good anyways."

The blonde just blinked, and then stared at Felix. His face was dazzled by how well Felix blurted that out in front of him.

' It felt good anyways? ' _What in the... but... Is he _SERIOUS?

"Um... Felix..."

"What?"

"Did it really..._ FEEL _good?"

"Yeah. What's the problem with that-- oh..."

Felix now realized what he said, his true feelings for the blonde slowly aging itself out of his mouth. His own face turned shades of pink, and he hid it along the grass.

_Shit shit shit shit. Damnit Felix. Now he's going to think you're a psycho-idiot!! _Felix cursed himself in his mind, refusing to look Isaac in the eyes anymore. He mentally slapped himself, and actually thought it was a good thing Ivan or Sheba didn't tag along, as they would've read his mind, saw the mental slap, and announced it. _Why why why... _WHY_did I say that!?_

_Gosh, Felix looks stressed out. Did I say something... bad? Did I interfere with his personal business? Maybe I should've left it alone... I can tell he's angry at me, since he's not looking at me in the eyes._

Isaac sighed, and tried to soothe Felix with a mental message, meant to be sent using his psynergy.

"_Felix... Did I ask you a wrong question? Did it interfere with your personal business?_" Isaac asked, sending the yellow-ish waves of his message to the brunette, who turned around and nodded to him, rather than answering back. There were a few differences in psynergy that both can do, and sometimes, only one of them can, and sending mental messages to other people's minds was one of those things that Isaac COULD do and Felix couldn't.

Isaac understood, and nodded himself, thought for a moment, then asked another question: "_Felix... by any chance are_ _you... bisexual?_"

The brunette slammed his head on the ground, infuriated, blushing like mad, and saddened, all at once. The loud "thud" sound was heard by the afro man, who then found both Adepts easily. Felix didn't see him coming, as his thoughts were scattering.

_What the fuck!! Where'd he come up with that!? Gah!! He knows now... What am I going to do? Keep pestering him about it? No, he'll do that to me... BLEGH. This is so stupid. I should kick myself... But I can't. Goddamnit!! _

"_FELIX!! He FOUND us!! What are we gonna do?!_"

_He did!?_

Felix looked up, as did Isaac too, and their eyes met in contact with the brown-afro man. He smiled at them with an assuring, peace-making smile.

"Hey! You two don't look like Ordanians to me! Might you two be from somewhere else?"

_Ordanian...? What the heck is that?_ Isaac wondered, as his mind pondered on it a bit. _OH! It must be townsfolk like me and Felix are Valeans!_

"No. We aren't... Ordanians, kind sir." Felix answered him, while standing up, luckily, recovering from his madness of blushing. The blonde stood up as well, brushing off unnecessary dust and dirt.

"Yeah, we came from New Vale." Isaac said, smiling a bit.

"New Vale? Where's that in Hyrule?"

"Hyrule?" Felix repeated.

"Hunh? Hyrule?" Isaac repeated after Felix.

"... Yes. This whole land here is, altogether, Hyrule. And where you're standing is Faron Woods."

Felix and Isaac exchanged looks, then noticing that they WERE in the new world, or as Wise One put it, "dimension". They quickly shook their heads and smiled.

"O-of course this is Hyrule! Ahahaha! I must have dreamed I was somewhere else!" Isaac laughed, clearing his statement as a lie, so the man in front of them wouldn't ask what New Vale was.

"We rather not speak of our homeland, sir." Felix said, then glancing at Isaac, who seemed to have sweatdropped.

"I see, but where is this New Vale you speak of?" The guy was facing Isaac, who sweatdropped again.

_Oh dear... Not good. _He thought, while trying to think up some excuse that New Vale either existed or not.

_Way to go, e-lax... _Felix glared at the blonde, then sighed as he spoke up. "Sir, New Vale doesn't exist. He made it up. Excuse him, as he is... drowsy." Isaac turned to his older peer, blinking at his lie, but, also understood his mental thoughts.

_He did not just make up some lie..._

"Oh! I see now. Well, I can certainly guide you two to a small village named Ordon if you wish for me to." The man offered, willingly. Both Adepts exchanged looks again, then decided it was best for someone of this land to guide them for the moment.

"We would be grateful if you could, sir." Felix said calmly, looking almost down at the small man a bit. Isaac knew the guy would feel intimidated, or at least, by now, would feel intimidated by Felix's height. The blonde knew for sure he was.

"Oh, how wonderful! If you boys will follow me." The man grabbed an oil bottle, and the lit lamp he had sitting on a smooth rock, then headed east for a fork. The Adepts followed close behind him, knowing if they lost their "guide", they would be in trouble. The scenery, again, caught Isaac's undivided attention.

"This way over here!" The guy pointed to his left, where a small cave-like structure was. He went that apparent direction, and the Adepts followed like lost puppies. Felix took note that the cavern walk place was ever so dark, and that some monster would appear if it had the chance to, as such in Weyard did. The brunette's intention of a monster popping up from nowhere did not happen, thankfully. Soon, they passed by a spring, with small, round little floating pink-ish red balls with wings around and in it. The young adepts looked and stared, knowing this was a mystery. Isaac, as usual, was the first one to speak up.

"What are those?" he asked the "guide", pointing to the pink flying balls.

"Those? I believe those little guys are fairies."

"My guess these are... healing or energy restoring... things..." Felix added.

"It's said they restore all health to normal and revitalize energy sources." The guy replied after.

"Ooh. Are they... catchable?"

"Only if you have a bottle, they can be caught."

"Oh." Isaac immediately wanted to try catching one for fun. He pulled out the empty bottle that used to hold the Hermes Water, from his pocket pouch that was tied around his waste to hold extra items, pulled the cork out and carefully walked closer to the fairies, trying not to startle them if they were the type to. Apparently, they weren't. They just flew around, not even worried about Isaac's approach.

"Careful, Isaac."

"I am, Felix. Just... watch."

Isaac swiped and successfully caught a fairy. He put the cork back on the bottle quick before the fairy escaped his mouse trap.

"Sweet! I got it!"

"Well I'll be..."

"Your friend there caught one! How lucky! He must be talented at this."

"Isaac? Talented? Verily, he is, but he can still be a klutz."

"I'm not a klutz!"

The blonde walked away from the spring, boots soaked, but he didn't care. He caught his very own fairy, and would keep it forever. Or, however long the fairies lived out til they perished.

"Whatever, Isaac. I think we should keep going."

"Sounds like a great idea!"

Both adepts turned to the man, who seemed high on Cookies or something. He was excited to lead them out of Faron woods. How eerie...

"Er... sure... I suppose we can." Felix shrugged, as Isaac did the same and completely stepped away from the spring. The man smiled some more, and happily turned around to lead them. "Follow me!!" (A/N: I hate that Pokemon move. "Follow Me". Evil Clefairy's have them.)

Isaac and Felix looked as the man stepped about 5 feet forward, going into another cave-ish path. They exchanged looks and sweatdropped, all the while, catching up to him.

_This guy scares me...A little bit... _Felix thought, one eyebrow raising.

_This guy is more of a freak than Ivan was thought of in Vault._ Isaac thought too, as well as raising an eye brow himself.

Minutes went by like hours, as they finally reached the end of the "dungeon" of woods. (A/N: Bad pun, I know. Faron woods IS a dungeon. XD) Both adepts looked around, noticing the scenery changing into more greens, and fewer trees.

"Here we are! The end of Faron Woods!" the guy said, happily again, freaking out Felix a little more.

"Thank you for guiding us here." Isaac said cheerfully as he could, while not trying to tie into another long conversation.

"Yes, we appreciate it." Felix added.

"You're both quite welcome. But do you need me to continue leading you or no?"

"Yea--" Isaac started.

"I think we can handle it from here. We'll take some guesses for our route." Felix said quickly, interrupting Isaac before he could speak. He glanced to Isaac, with a serious, endearing face. "Right?"

Isaac turned to him, eye brows furrowing into the "V" shape, then noticing the emphasis Felix was giving "Right". He nodded and added onto the sentence. "Yeah. W-we can take it from here."

"Alrighty then. You two take care. Bye now!"

The man walked away, and in seconds, vanished with the mist of the woods. The Adepts sighed with relief, but had an obnoxious feeling they would see him again.

"Well, we should be going..."

"Yeah. But why'd you interrupt me?"

"Really... did you want that guy to ENDLESSLY keep smiling at you, happily saying ' _Oh I'LL lead you out! Follow me!!_' all the time when we stop and look at something?"

"Um... not really."

"Good. Let's proceed ahead. I'd like to see what this Ordon village is like."

"Me too."

The adepts turned forward and walked out of Faron Woods. Through the exit, though, they saw a bridge just nearby. And of course, when there is a bridge, there is always a long drop cliff.

"Bridge ahead!" Isaac shouted, revealing the long bridge. The brunette glanced over as well, heading for it himself.

"Not bad."

"And there's a cliff too."

"Best be careful on it, right?"

"... hunh? Of course we have to be careful, lest we fall off, Felix."

"I was making sure you were listening to me."

"Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean!?"

Felix kicked in a giggle under his breath, which wasn't loud enough for the blonde. Unfortunately, Isaac heard it clearly, thanks to the long cliff drop and its echoing mist and tall mountains around it.

"Felix! That's not funny!"

"It is."

"It is not."

"It is too."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No! Stop it!"

"Stop it!" Felix mocked Isaac in a high tuned voice, which aggravated the blonde even more.

"Grrr! Stop it! PLEASE."

"Fine fine, you big baby."

"Sniff... Not a baby..."

"You're acting like one." The brunette stopped when they crossed to the other side from Faron Woods entrance. He glanced back, just recalling everything that had happened about three hours ago.

_It feels so different here. The air's not the same. Everything is shrouded in a mist. Some things are referring to my name... Why do I feel this way now? What happened to my... lust for Isaac?_ Felix lowered his eyebrows and sighed heavily. He knew this new dimension was making him a tad homesick.

_I wish this would end already..._

_I wish Felix would tell me why he's so gloomy all of a sudden. That doesn't happen very often back home, but it's been this way for a while. He's cheerful, serious, and giggly for one moment, then boom! Very sad and depressed the next. It makes no sense to me... _Isaac pondered a bit, walking ahead as Felix was standing still near the end of the bridge. He looked back, worried himself, at his brunette peer. He wanted to cheer him up, but didn't know how, or the lifting comfort words to do so. _Felix... what's the matter...? Why... why are you keeping me out?_

"Felix... What's the matter?"

The brunette turned around, his eyes seeming calm and collected, being the natural serious factor. He shrugged and walked forward, catching up to Isaac. "Nothing. Just... a little homesick. It's nothing big."

"Ah... homesick. I feel that way myself."

As they were walking, they came across yet another spring. It was a tad bit bigger than the one in Faron, and the fairies had seem to multiplied themselves. Isaac perked up from his almost-to-be gloomy state, as Felix just smiled and shook his head.

"More fairies!" Isaac exclaimed excitedly, as he ran towards them, not caring about if his boots got soaked.

"Sweet Iris, Isaac. Leave those poor things alone."

"But they're really fun! Come on! You should come and get one!"

"No thanks... I'll get one when I feel the need to have one..."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to play with them some more!"

"Hmm... I didn't know there were others here in the spring..."

A masculine voice touched both Adepts' ears and immediately they turned around to find the source of the voice. A young man, about in his mid twenties, dressed in weird clothes. He was wearing an ivory, sleeveless shirt, an olive green, sewn together half a vest on his left arm, wraps of ivory around both wrists, a brown, leather belt across his chest, which was under the vest, but over the ivory shirt. The split halves of kimono around his waist were light navy blue, tied together with an orange tied together. A brown, leathered, tree-design-forged-in sewn skirt-like was worn underneath the navy blue, a dark olive under "skirt" then finally, dark ivory colored pants. He sported sandals, and his hair was a dirty blonde color. His eyes, facing the blue waters of an ocean, and his skin was a pale tan color in the sun. The only thing that caught the two Adepts off guard was that this man had _long ears_, similar to an elf, but a tad bit longer. And the blue earrings in each ear. What the heck...

The young man looked at them, half surprised the spring was occupied, then noticing they were staring at him.

"Something the matter? You two seem... surprised."

"Your...ea--"

"AHEM. Nothing is wrong." Felix interrupted Isaac yet again, which in return, blue ice dagger eyes were glaring at him from behind.

"Oh... I see... Well... if you two are lost, I could help you get through Faron Woo--"

"NO. PLEASE DON'T." Isaac yelped, not scaring the fairies, but startling both the young man and Felix. The brunette felt his mental pain, very inducing.

"Is something wrong with him?"

Felix turned around to face the man with his solid, dark chocolate eyes. "Er... we had a guide in there... that's where we started from. He lead us to the end of Faron Woods, and we walked from the entrance to here..."

"Oh, so you're wondering what lies ahead?"

"Maybe a nearby village."

"Called Ordon, as that guy mentioned when we met in the woods."

"That's right. The upcoming village is Ordon. Oh, and your guide... he lives in Faron Woods. He kind of guards the keys to the gates of the deeper woods."

The Adepts exchanged looks again, then looking back to the dark blonde. They blinked, then decided to do the next proper thing.

"Anyways... my name is Felix." The brunette stood sharp, announcing his name.

"And mine's Isaac." (A/N: Lookie. No Garet to butt in and talk for Isaac anymore!)

"Pleased to meet you two. I'm Link, from Ordon, and if you wouldn't mind coming with me, I could show you two around the village."

Isaac smiled, knowing Link wasn't so annoying like their so-called guide from the woods. Felix was thankful himself, knowing he wouldn't have to suffer from idiocy any longer.

"Sure, we'd love to come along!" The blonde added in with his cheerful, gleamy smile.

"And also, you could help us find something we're looking for." Felix added.

"Glad to have company, and... what you're looking for... I may be able to help you both with that. Come on, follow me if you would."

The Venus adepts nodded, and stepped away from the beautiful spring, still having their boots soaked with pond water. They followed Link into a little clearing with very few trees, and a lot of stony gray rocks. The scent of fresh leaves in the air told the Adepts it was safe to be there in Hyrule, and knowing that they were in the right direction. Or, at the very least, it _felt _that way.

_Ahh... more scenery to attach myself to. It feels great here... _Isaac thought to himself, while breathing in the nice, fresh air of the morning leaves.

"Heh, your blonde friend is certainly enjoying himself." Link said, not turning around, but hearing Isaac breathe in the cool air. Felix gave the dark blonde a heavy look of doubt.

"How do you know that?"

"I used to do that myself, and I still do. The air around here is very pleasing to the nose. Also, I heard him breathe it in."

Isaac stopped short when the hearing of Link hearing him breathing in the scent of leaves in the wind made him freak out.

_Whoa. Since when do... wait... his long _EARS _have to be the problem... Elves usually hear anything with their pointy ears... so Link shouldn't be any different._

_Link...how did he hear Isaac—oh. His ears... _Felix thought as well, as if he read Isaac's mind. "I can tell your ears help your hearing, correct?"

"They do. In fact, I can hear anything within five miles of coming into my grounds of space."

"That's awesome, Link!"

"What Isaac said. You were born with those ears or cursed?"

"Born with them. But, my parents died a long time ago, so I don't even know if they were apart of Hyrule Castle Town or anything outside of Ordon."

Again, the adepts exchanged looks. Their buddy Link probably had some power of potential in him that kept him going all those years behind. They looked concerned, and almost felt bad for him, as he had no family to turn to, yet, they did. Felix, with two parents and a younger sister. Isaac, having both of his parents. Link had nobody, no family it seemed to them. They both sighed a soft "Oh" together.

"But hey. It's alright. I'm not really sad about it. I never really saw them in my life." Link smiled, while heading for the darkness of the tree-cave. The adepts still looked guilty, but nonetheless, followed their new buddy into Ordon.

_I wonder..._ Felix pondered, mentally rubbing his chin, and physically raising an eyebrow again.

_Poor Link. He's all by himself. Maybe me and Felix ought to cheer him up._ Isaac thought, blinking and staring a hole in Link's head. _Maybe... maybe we can. He seems like the right person to--_

"Welcome to Ordon, guys."

* * *

A/N: Harr de harr... I'm making another CLIFFHANGER.

Isaac: ARGH. STOP DOING THAT!! You're making ME and maybe your READERS paranoid here!

Too bad! Live with it! My hands are tired of typing!

Isaac: Lazy!

Not as lazy as Felicity over there... (points to Felix)

Felix: zzzzzz (sleep on a couch)

Isaac: Gods... (sweatdrop)

Anyways... Leave me a review, please! This chapter was a pain killer of re-editing, saving, re-saving, typing, re-typing, and the whatnot in between. And yeah... Felicity and Isabelle are wolvies too. I seriously couldn't find nor think of another animal. Whoopie. More sacred wolves galore. Yaaaay. (unenthusiastic)

Felix: Felicity... that's not my name... zzzzzz (falls back asleep)

Isaac: My name isn't Isabelle either! (angry)

Whatever you two. XD


	6. Ordon and the Mystery of Psynergy

A/N: And here's Chapter Six, killing some Trix, with a bunch o sticks!

Isaac: I love that cereal! 83

Marth: Why does she keep rhyming? (sighs)

I rhyme because I'm being silly for my readers.

Marth: What if they don't _WANT_ you to rhyme?

Well... I'll rhyme anyways! Cause I said so.

Marth: You're very evil.

Roy: And mean...

I am those because I am! Well, let's see what my review(s) were!

* * *

EdgeMaster025: Cliffhangers are fun! They aren't annoying!

Isaac: YES _**THEY**_ ARE! (Venus Adept rage)

Oh shush, Isabelle. Raw power of cliffhangers... It's not power... it's called "I can't make up anything else to use for the chapter." X3 So there! It's not "raw power". Only the Wise One would say something like that.

Uh... (sweatdrops at Draca) Well... Um never mind...

Anyways, I'd like to congratulate you on reading this chappy! XD Happy reading and enjoy the show! Thanks for the review.

Whoot!** UNO REVIEW**!! (does the Malo Shop dance)

Roy: RAWRGH. WE KNOW HIM TOO!

Shut up! I dun care! A review _IS_ a review! And just it by itself is keeping me going! This is the longest story I've typed in my Fanfiction history! So nar!

Roy: Oy... Well, for this chapter, just one... for now.

For now. I'll re-edit once the others come. But anyways. Onto the disclaimer!

Isaac: I wanna do it!!!

Go ahead. Knock yourself out.

Isaac: ... (Knocks himself out)

... not like that... (sighs)

Felix: Oy...

**Disclaimer**: Roy-Chibi does not own Golden Sun nor Legend of Zelda, as this chapter contains them both. She is just using them as she pleases, at least, the characters. No suing, or her bail will fine to $10,000,000.00

HEY. I'm not worth _THAT_ much!!

Felix: Fine... Correction: No suing, or her bail will be $0.10.

RAWR. Anyways, I'm giving you all a warning: THIS. CHAPTER. WILL. BE. SHORT. All in due, because I'm hooked onto my favorite **GS: TLA** game. XD I just got Piers (on 8-21-07) and heading for his boat near Dekhan Plateau. But that's not really important. Another warning: This chapter is another one of those so-called "evil" cliffhangers. Man, I'm such a cool authoress. 83

Roy: No you're not! Those things are very very VERY evil!

Waaah. So sad. My heart bleeds. (sarcasm)

Roy: NARGH. 3X

Marth: O.o

Anyways, let's go for the chappy!

* * *

Isaac and Felix looked in awe, as this Ordon village was words beyond "beautiful". Even though where they were, it was only one house, and horse.

"Hey, who's house is that?" Isaac pointed out, still amazed by the two trees that stood around.

"It's mine." Link answered, smiling proudly. "This is where I live. And my horse, Epona." Link patted her head lightly, and she whined in excitement to see her rider again.

"The rest of the village is over here. Come on." The dark blonde walked towards the opening of the brown gates, and the Adepts followed him anxiously. They were surprised, and felt excited. Well, at least Isaac felt that way. Felix, even though his face looked gloomy all the time, was just as excited, but on the inside.

_I wonder if this is a herding village, like New Vale..._ The brunette pondered in his mind, still glancing at the shifting walls that surrounded them._ This may be the start of a new beginning..._

"Here it is, guys. The rest of Ordon."

"Whoa!"

_Isaac is right, it is "whoa!"... Geez!_

Ordon was still more words beyond "beautiful". The giant tree that stood above a single, navy blue coated house, the bee hive in that tree, the dazzling, soft waters, the many houses all around. The adepts felt soothed, calm, and all their dwelled-in fears seemed to have disappeared. This was like a new home for them.

"Is it really that amazing to you?"

"Yes... Where we hail from... It's just as amazing. But this... this is so awesome!"

"I agree with Isaac, myself. It's put together, and the people here look friendly."

"I'm glad you two feel that way. I really am. But this cozy little place... it's far from the other parts of Hyrule. Some people don't even know about it."

"Oh." Both adepts chimed in together, exchanging looks between each other.

"It's alright. We don't need that much attention." Link said almost happily, then encouraged them to come along with him again to meet the villagers. The trio went up to a little girl, named Beth, then the twosome, Malo and Talo. Fado, the mayor, then Ilia. By the time they were done meeting everyone, it was closing to dusk. The sun was nearing setting, and the threesome were nearing Link's place again.

"Man. That pumpkin pie was good!" Isaac exclaimed happily, rubbing his stomach as the impression of delicious food inside it.

"Yes. It was alright. It was bittersweet."

"I say that all the time myself, Felix."

"Really now?"

"Yes." The dark blonde mounted on Epona and lead her towards the gates again. "I have to close up the farm. It shouldn't take long. My door's open, you two are free to go inside." With that, Link and Epona vanished into the main Ordon in seconds, leaving the two Adepts alone, yet again. The lust of Isaac revitalized itself in Felix, and again, he had to contain it.

_Damnit. This always happens to me..._

"I think we should go in... Felix..." the blonde said in between yawns. "It's getting a tad bit dark... with the whole sun setting..."

"Y-yeah... Sounds good. Let's go. You first."

"Er... sure..." Isaac said, climbing up the ladder first as Felix "commanded" him to do. As soon as he was on top of the ladder, about to climb off, Felix was dead behind him.

"What the--" Isaac twitched, then looked down, seeing Felix staring at him with his dark chocolate eyes. The blonde's sapphires stared back into them.

"Felix..."

"Go."

"I am..."

"Open the door. Hurry up."

Isaac nodded, and opened the door to Link's house, leaving it open for Felix to come in. Once he was in, Isaac closed the door. They looked around, fascinated by all the items, accessories and decorates Link had in his home.

"Whoa... It's... mmm what's that nice smell?"

"Probably whatever is cooking in that pot over there."

Isaac looked in the direction Felix was pointing at, and found the delicious-cooking soup over in some odd looking stove. He went over to it, while his nose was just above it.

"Mmm... cranberries... and pumpkins... and honey. Yum."

"I don't even want to know how you knew that. It's all mixed in and..."

"Well... I think it may have to do with my hunger..."

"You just ate something, Isaac."

"Yeah I know. But I'm hungry again."

"Just by smelling this soup?"

"Kinda. Well, maybe a little..."

Felix stared at him, knowing that was a lie. The blonde sweatdropped again, then sighed.

"Okay _okay_! So I'm _really_ hungry! There? Happy?"

"Yeah yeah."

The twosome looked around some more, with Felix constantly nagging Isaac away from the soup that was cooking. They noticed the pictures, how the three-seated table was set, the bookcase and its books, and "upstairs" as well. Felix went upward as Isaac followed the extra room space, and a ladder that lead to a basement of sorts.

"Hunh... A window...?" The brunette asked nobody in particular. He looked out the window and saw something peculiar.

"What in the... What is that...?"

A menacing, dark creature, with red, glowing symbols around its body. It was roaming around the place, as if it were seeking someone or something out. Felix's dark eyes followed its every movement, daring himself if he looked away, everything he saw would have been for naught.

_What is that thing...? Some... creature from Weyard? It doesn't look like it..._

The sound of galloping had frightened the monster and it disappeared, not to be seen again. Felix looked out the window all the way, with half his body out. He looked up and saw that same, strange, portal when the Wise One teleported him and Isaac to Hyrule. The only exception was that the symbols were red instead of green. This confused Felix quite a bit, but the appearance of Link and Epona made the odd feeling disappear. The brunette put his head back inside and climbed down the two ladders to greet the long-eared friend.

Link was almost to the top of his ladder when the door opened and Felix was standing there.

"Well, is this a welcome home party invitation?" Link smiled, taking the door opening as a good sign and walking in.

"I guess. We'll need a lot of pie then, wouldn't we?" Felix answered, smirking a little.

"Haha, indeed." Link looked around noticing one person was missing. "Hey, where'd Isaac go off to?"

"I think he went down that ladder over in that corner..."

"Oh, with all that stuff everywhere? I hope he doesn't get lost."

"Now why would I get lost down there?"

The two turned to the high-pitched-boy-ish-for-a-seventeen-year-old-voice, and found the blonde, coming up the ladder, looking at them with a cross of calmness and bewilderment.

"So how was your journey down there?"

"Shush Felix. And... it_ IS_ dark down there. So, I understand why you said you hoped I didn't get lost, right Link?"

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't. That's a relief." Link gladly went over to his pot of cooking soup(A/N: It stays that way throughout the whole game. I wonder if Link ever eats it...) He sniffed it, then gave it a sample taste.

"Is it ready? Is it good?" Isaac beamed on him, wondering, and excited.

"It's great. And it's ready." Link answered, grabbing another spoon to re-stir and serve. "Alright, why don't you guys have a seat?"

The adepts nodded and each took a seat at the small table next to the stove-like thing. Isaac sat on the stool, and Felix took the chair next to the pictures. He glanced at them again, taking note of which one probably came first, as Isaac glanced at the red book on the table. He took it and started reading it.

"Here you are." Link gave two bowls of the delicious soup to both of them, one for each. Spoons were already in the bowls, ready to be used.

"Mmm... smells greeeat." Isaac took a long whiff of the soup again before he dumped into it with his spoon.

"It does smell quite intriguing." Felix said, taking a spoonful of it and slurping it up.

"Glad you two think it's great." Link said, smiling again. He grabbed himself a bowl and sat down in the other chair, across from Felix and next to Isaac. Link also noticed Isaac was in the stool, rather than in the chair he was at.

"Isaac... you're a guest. You should sit here."

"Naw, I'm good. I like stools."

"Are you sure? I mean, it's kind of rude if you're sitting there when I'm supposed to."

"It's okay. This is your house, and I still like stools."

"Alright, if you insist."

"Anyways..." Felix calmly interrupted, to change the subject. "Link, your home is..."

"Totally cool!" Isaac exclaimed, interrupting Felix. "And it looks like you built it all by yourself!"

"Heh, I actually had some help building it." The dark blonde took a spoonful of the soup as well. "The mayor and I made this in no time."

"Ooh. Intriguing..." The blonde said, taking another bite.

Felix stole a glance from Isaac, who's face was stuffed with the meal course. He sighed, then turned back to Link.

"Yes it is, Isaac. But, I'd like to know where you two come from."

Everything became totally silent. Isaac stopped slurping the soup, and Felix put his spoon down and sighed a low one. The adepts exchanged looks, then looked at Link with dark chocolate and ocean blue eyes together.

"...Um..." Isaac started.

"Where we come from is... well, it'd freak you out... I think." Felix added, interrupting Isaac, again.

"... Freak me out? How so?"

"Er..." Isaac started again. "We come from... New Vale..."

" Hmm? '_New Vale_'? Where is that in Hyrule?"

"It's... not in Hyrule, Link." Isaac said, somberly.

"I was about to say. The last time I checked, that wasn't on the map, nor was anything like that here."

"We're from another dimension, Link."

Silence again. Link blinked, staring at them with his placid blue eyes. His face went from "what" to "whoa" in an instant.

"D-dimension?"

"Yes." Felix continued. "Where we come from, is connected by this... portal... like a black portal with green symbols on it..."

That last statement dawned on Link. His face went from "whoa" to pale. His pupils had shrinked for if a moment, then returned to normal.

_No... it can't be...The... the mirror... was shattered... a year ago..._ Link's thoughts scattered, racing through his mind at F-Zero speed. (A/N: I don't like F-Zero. It's where Captain _Douglas_ Falcon resides, but blegh. It's speedy.)

"... Please... continue..." Link said, straightening himself up, interested in listening to them.

The blonde and brunette looked at each other, then both stood up at the same time.

"Let's... go outside." Isaac announced.

"We have something to show you, Link." Felix dumped in.

The long-eared friend nodded and followed them outside, where it was clearly dark and, where it began in Ordon for the two adepts. As Link was climbing down the ladder, Felix and Isaac were knelt down by a small, growing plant and a pick-up-able, relatively large, rock. Link walked to them.

"What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Listen..." Isaac said, as he was next to the small, growing plant. His eyes were closed, as he was focusing on retrieving his power.

"Watch the very earth tell you the truth, beyond the wind." Felix said, being next to the stone. His eyes were closed as well, concentrating on his power as well.

"Um..." Link said, very confused, but letting them continue anyways.

Isaac's hands began glowing the off yellow-ish gold color, surprising Link. His hands went near the plant, and held them close to it.

"Growth." He said lightly, his whole body evaporating in the same golden light his hands were, and oddly, his hair whipping about if there was any wind about, which there wasn't. The plant, as if it understood, began growing instantly, under the influence of Isaac's golden light. The center of his chest began glowing as well, offering the plant more energy to grow. His eyes, when he opened them, turned the same color as his glow, his pupils small, and the blue shade of his eyes, fading away.

The plant was growing, and grew taller than the trees around Link's house. The dark blonde's eyes swelled up into smaller pupils, looking as the very, tiny plant, grew into a huge, beanstalk plant. He was amazed, and Isaac stopped his glow, everything returning to normal, except the plant.

Isaac turned to Link, his eyes returning to their beautiful sapphires. Link glanced back at him, seemingly to drop his jaw to the ground, but didn't.

"How..."

Felix stood up, drew his sword, and turned towards them. His eyes were closed as well, as his power was building.

"Isaac... take a hit for me."

"Alright." Isaac nodded then walked about seven feet away from Felix. He drew his sword as well, holding it in his left hand. "I'm ready."

"Good." Felix took his stance, and Link, seeing as it was the right thing to do, moved out of the way. At that moment, Felix was glowing the same golden color as Isaac, the glow surrounding his body and his hair moving, whipping about as if there was wind, which, again, wasn't any.

Felix held out his left hand, opened his eyes, which were golden as well, and glared at Isaac. The blonde knew exactly what Felix was about to do, and it wasn't going to hurt him either.

"Rag--" Felix kept his hand out. "--no--" Felix grabbed the hilt of his blade. "--RAK!!" He slashed his sword forward. Link stared, and that quick instant second, a giant, psynergetic, golden-brown sword came down at Felix's command, striking Isaac and enveloping him in the same, golden-brown energy, supposedly damaging him.

"Ouch." Isaac said, sarcastically.

"What the... you... you..." Link started.

"I did nothing to him, except strike with a field of energy." Felix said, eyes returning to normal, and sheathing his sword.

"But... Isaac..."

"I'm alright. It hardly did anything to me." The blonde laughed, sheathing his sword as well, and walking towards them.

"You're not hurt? And what was that... giant energy sword thing...?"

"It's called psynergy." Felix said, answering Link's first question.

"Psy-what?"

"Psy-ner-gy." Isaac repeated, very slowly.

"Psynergy... oh... Is it... like a sort of new spell?"

"Not really." both adepts said together. They looked at each other, then nodded.

"Psynergy is psychic energy, you use from the power of your mind. If you focus your mind, and bind your spiritual power with it, you can create it." The brunette said, then looking to Isaac.

Isaac looked back then continued. "People who create such power are called '_Adepts_'."

"Hmm... I suggest you two are one of them?"

"Yes, we are." Isaac answered.

"There are also four elements of psynergy: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. Respectively, these are called, Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter." Felix said calmly.

"Venus adepts have the power to control the earth, as in, they can make plants grow faster and rapidly than normal plants, revive and heal the dead plants, heal people and, if really skilled, revive dead people." Isaac added.

"Oh... You two are..."

"Venus." They both chimed in together, again.

"Mars adepts have the power to contain fire, and, if skilled enough, have the will to control and make fire out of their own will. If they're powerful and strong enough, they can heal allies." Isaac said, while picking up a random stone and tossing it like when he was tossing his sword the other day.

"Mercury adepts contain water, and freeze foes with ice as well. They temper the waters and condemn the ice with their power. They are natural healers, and most of them are from a special clan." Felix said, looked at his younger peer, then continued, ignoring him a little. "Lastly, Jupiter adepts. They control the wind, and have the most psychic energy, as they can read minds. If they're willing and strong enough, they could produce wings and fly."

"Hmm... sounds interesting..." Link pondered a bit.

"Where we come from... or, used to, everyone had this power. It grew with them as they grew older. At some limit, they would be able to use it for their own benefit."

"Hmm... Isaac..."

"Yes?"

"How would they '_benefit_'?"

"Using psynergy to help those in need, like building houses, cleaning, solving mysteries. The basic things everyone needs."

"I see..." Link said. "Are non-Adepts unable to see this psynergy? Or... can everyone see it?"

"It depends on their spiritual and psychic strength they have altogether." Felix answered. "Adepts would be able to signify, or point out other adepts just by looking at them. Some adepts, may need to physically see this power in order to connect. People who do not have this strength, are unable to see it. It is '_invisible strength_' to them."

"Oh..." Link managed to say. He was still surprised at his new-found beanstalk and shocked at the huge psynergy sword. All the information the adepts gave him was pounding in his brain, and it seemed he was unable to think.

"I'm sorry if it hurts..."

"It's alright, Isaac. This information is important, and I needed to know it sooner or later."

The two Adepts nodded, then faced Link respectively.

"We should head in and rest for the night. I'm sure you two are... pretty tired from your long travels."

"We are, don't count on it, though." Isaac smiled, while in between yawns, yet again.

"Don't worry about it, Link. We'll..."

"Stay at my place... It's cold out here, Felix."

"If you insist."

Link nodded and led them inside, once again, climbing the ladder to his house. As they entered, Link turned around, to see if anyone saw what his Adept friends did minutes before. Nobody was in sight, but he sensed something about. His eyebrows lowered a bit, signifying a tad bit of anger, resentment, and placidness. He shook his head, then fully entered his home, awaiting tomorrow morning and its next batch of mysteries.

_I don't know if it's happening again... If she's coming back. She shattered the Mirror... Maybe I'm hallucinating... We'll check it out tomorrow... at the least... Yeah, Felix and Isaac and myself... That portal... It could be just a warning..._

* * *

A/N: You guys knew it was coming...

Isaac: (sighs) Yet another Cliffhanger.

YEAP. Cause I was rushing a little. You know... drawing out the manga of this is kind of hard. So...

Felix: Whoa whoa whoa... MANGA?

Yes, Felix-y. MANGA. M-A-N-G-A. Need me to spell it out slower for you?

Felix: No... but why the hell are you D-R-A-W-I-N-G a M-A-N-G-A?

Cause I feel like it, and it would help clarify some of this... descriptions I'm doing.

Felix: hmm...

Yeah... ANYWAYS. Next Chappy will be longer than this... I hope. So review, review, review, and I'll get back to ya soon, soon, soon!

Roy: OH FOR THE LOVE OF ROLAND

Marth: PLEASE STOP RHYMING!!

Isaac: Oh Iris...

Blurgh! You all are MEAN to me! ToT

Link: zzzzzzz

LAZY WOLF. GET UP! (slap)

Link: Owwie. T.T

Oh well. Oh yeah... I lied. This chapter wasn't so short. Harr harr... but... Please review, please? 83 (puppy face)


	7. New Morning in Ordon

A/N: Oh my, how long has it been since I've been away from Fanfiction? O.o

Isaac: Like way too long, you deviantART fanatic.

Oh well... at least I got over 10,000 pageviews and 504 deviations. :D

Isaac: Meh. D:

Anyways, I'm here with chapter seven. FINALLY. Gosh, I was like so busy drawing stuff and playing Pokémon_ Diamond_ and _Pearl_ a lot. And _Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean_. I. Am. SO. Effing. Close. To. Beating. That. Game. It's. Not. Funny. But in the meantime, I got new music from that game, so mwah! Not all was lost! X3

So, let's get onto Chapter 7, since I can't seem to dig up my reviews for Chapter 6... if I _HAD _any...

Felix: It's about freaking time...

Oh hush Felix. Make me angry, I dare you... I can make something horrible happen to you in this fic...

Felix: ...

That's more like it. (evil laughing)

Roy: Is it me, or did she just get even more eviler than last time?

Isaac: She got more eviler... definitely...

* * *

Morning came early in Hyrule, as the bright early sunlight rose from its night slumber and beamed on Ordon. The light came inside Link's window, waking him first. He yawned sleepily, shielding his eyes from the waking sun.

"Alright alright, Sun, I'm up..." He rubbed his eyes, put on his sandals and headed down the ladders to the bottom floor, where Isaac and Felix slept on the warm, thick rug. Link looked down at them, sleeping soundly, and apparently, sort of cuddled together. The Hylian chuckled a bit, while keeping quiet and exited the house. He climbed down his outside ladder, yet again, then headed for the main village with a bucket in his hands.

"I'll need to prepare nice, warm water for washing. It's early enough..." he said while smiling to himself, knowing he was worth something for his guests. As Link was heading out, Epona, his horse, slightly neighed to him, notifying him of something important.

Link laughed to himself, then turned around to pet her. "I'm sorry girl, I almost forgot, didn't I?" He went around his house, and grabbed a bigger bucket. "I'll be back with your breakfast, too." Epona shook her head, making her flowing mane flop to the other side of her head, almost like a nodding signal. Link nodded himself, smiling brighter and headed for main Ordon.

Back inside, Felix and Isaac were still sleeping. Rather close to each other. Felix tossed over as his dream was taking him somewhere...

* * *

"**Felix. You have done well so far.**"

"..._Hunh_..._? Who's there?!_"

"**My child... Do not be alarmed. It is, the Wise One.**"

"_Oh... What are you doing here...?_"

"**I've come to give you some important information.**"

"_Really? Tell me everything_."

The gray boulder turned and looked around, then studied Felix's dream a bit. It finally turned to him and spoke.

"**My boy, you've found this dimension's hero. You must abide with him and go to where he is setting off to. He has something planned for you and Isaac. Be warned**."

"_Of course, you wouldn't have any good news other than_ 'be warned' _now would you?_"

"**No. Apparently not. However, you will be pulled into another dimension...** **I fear the worst, as I may not be able to help nor communicate with you or Isaac. But how things look now, it seems you may not even need the help anyways. I can sense the strong feelings in you for Isaac right now**."

".._uh_... _I guess. But what do you mean?_ 'Not be able to help nor communicate with me or Isaac'? _Are you saying that we cannot do this alone?_"

"**No. I'm merely saying you two would require Psynergy stones later on. With you both using Psynergy as such**..."

"... _good point. So you're not going to help us anymore?_"

"**I'm afraid I can't. I'm barely holding this dream together. The power of time travel surely consumes a lot of energy. I won't be drained, but merely--**"

"_Weak? Tired?_"

"**Precisely**."

"_I understand Wise One. I wonder where this new dimension is going to take us_..."

"**I'll leave that to you to figure out. So long, my boy. Take care of yourself and Isaac.**"

"_Sigh_... _of course, you'd leave just like that and not even give a teensy hint about what's to come_..."

"**That, what you had just said, is also apart of my** '_job_', **son. This is a test, no? You're supposed to figure out yourself. Of course, I will try to communicate with you when I feel you have found the new world's hero. Good luck, Felix.**"

With that, the Wise One vanished from Felix's dream, leaving the brunette alone.

"_Sure, just say what my name means, hunh? This couldn't get_ ANY_ worse_..."

* * *

"Ugh!"

Felix sprang awake, rather abruptly, looking around. He was still in Hyrule, and the Wise One suddenly appearing in his dream didn't help either. Soon, he felt someone hugging him around his abdomen. The brown head looked down and saw a sleeping, and drooling Isaac. Felix couldn't say he didn't like it because something in him told him it felt nice.

_Isaac_..._ I wonder why you do this in your sleep_... Felix thought, soothing his golden blonde hair with his left hand. The sleeping blonde moaned a bit, then snuggled his head where it was quite "improper" to Felix. The brunette blushed a little, and felt himself arouse yet again. Thankfully, he was wearing his under tunic pants.

_Oh come on!_ He said to himself, trying to get Isaac's head from that spot. _It feels good, I don't want to move him_..._ Why _AM_ I moving his head?_ ..._ Not again_..._ No. I have. To. Move. His. Head._

"Mmm... hm... hunh? Felix...?"

_Shit._

The blonde looked up sleepily, with one eye opened and the other half closed. His vision was blurry, but when he opened both eyes, his vision became clear, and saw the unpleasant.

"AUGH!" Isaac jerked away, backing off Felix for a moment. His body was twitching, and he couldn't believe what he just did. His face, burning with a deep shade of red.

_Oh my god... Oh my god... Felix probably hates me for life now!_ The blonde squealed in his mind. _Please don't let him hate me. Please don't let him hate me._ He prayed as he looked over to Felix.

The brunette seemed calm about the whole situation. Indeed, he was blushing himself, and he wasn't looking at Isaac, more like facing the floor. When their eyes came in contact with each other, they stared in each other's eyes. And during that time, they each discovered something new.

_I never knew Felix's eyes had that nice shade of light brown in them. I thought they were always dark brown..._

_I always thought Isaac's eyes were just like sapphires. The sun here really brings out the bright sky blue in them._

Isaac was the first to make the move. He calmly crawled over to Felix and soon their faces were in contact with each other. They continued to stare in one another's eyes, feeling the lust returning. Isaac, finally realizing he has the need for his older peer, and Felix, regaining the lust for Isaac. The blonde same closer to Felix. Their lips just barely touched when the sound of Link opening the door interrupted them. They pulled away fast as the hylian entered.

"Hey guys. Looks like you're awake--" He stopped short when both Adepts looked at him with surprised faces and still blushing, a lot more now. The dark blonde looked at them confused, and raised an eyebrow effectively.

"Uh... did I interrupt a... special moment...?"

"N-no. No you didn't." Felix announced first, standing up, while ridding of his flushed face.

"Y-yeah. Special moment? Ha ha ha." Isaac mimicked Felix while laughing sarcastically.

Link shrugged and slipped out of his sandals for a moment. "Well, I got some warm water ready outside for you two, if you want to wash up and everything."

"Thank you. We'll go do that."

"...Yeah... I kinda need that... "

"Well, go on ahead. I'll leave you both to do it yourselves. If you need help, then call me. I'll be reading up here." Link said cheerfully, while handing them each a long and short cloth made of a goat's coat. Isaac and Felix took them politely, then heading outside.

"Something tells me that they're like... really close. I can imagine that though. It's this bond they have. I can feel it. It's what puts them together like that. And that bond itself is probably what makes them so equally powerful. They're auras are hard to depicher..." Link said to himself, closing the door after Felix finished climbing down the ladder and heading over to the bucket of warm water with Isaac.

* * *

"So... who's gonna go first?" Isaac asked out of the blue. Felix was caught in a somewhat trance when Isaac asked the question. The brunette was staring at the bucket with a seldom look about his face. The blonde remained quiet for a while, then waved his hand in Felix's face.

"Hello...? Felix? Are you there?"

No response. The brunette was in deep thought, too deep to come out of it just in that instant.

..._Our lips_... _touched_... _I feel that_... _that was something I wanted_... _Why am I being so stubborn again?_

"Felix. Come on. This isn't funny anymore. You're scaring me now."

_To be with Isaac. That is something I lust for. I want him all alone, to myself. Nobody else should have him. That is my desire, and that alone is what is making me feel like I am now._ _What happened to the cold-hearted, confusing, and lost Felix? Did it_... _did he _"die"_? Was he replaced with this newer version of me? _

"Felix... please stop reminiscing... or whatever you're doing. It's really freaking me out."

... _He's calling to me to snap out of it. I might as well_... "What is it Isaac?"

"You had me worried, that's what. You were just... staring at the water. You just... went blank for a while. And you looked like you didn't even hear me. That was... creepy... don't do that again, please?"

The brown head sighed, then yawned a little. He set aside his extreme lust for Isaac and nodded. "Alright, I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

Silence broke out again, and Felix went into deep thought, yet again.

..._No_... _this word_... _it will become complexing to undermine in seconds. I know this word. This demonizing, hurtful, and uncomforting word. This_ "promise"... _am I ready for it? His face seems determined about it though_... _If I agree to this, I won't be able to apply with my mind to debate about decisions_... _about my inner thoughts. How disgraceful I suppose_... _but what the hell_... _I guess I'll try to think of something before an occasion with a needed well-thought answer._

"FELI--"

"Yes, I promise you, Isaac. I was just thinking to myself. Calm down."

"Oh... sorry... you were staring at me now, it was like you casted Haunt on me..."

"Eh... I don't think I even have that psynergy."

"You never know what you may have tossed in your powers..."

"Actually, you would, if you knew how to cast it, Isaac."

"Oh yeah. Ha... sorry about that."

* * *

After a few more minutes, they washed themselves as well as their clothing. Link came outside and made a strong rope line for them to hang their clothing, as well as lending them Ordon clothings for the time being.

"Sweet! I finally get something like this to wear! Awesome!" Isaac half squealed, while smiling gleefully.

Isaac's outfit was similar to Link's, minus that wherever there was blue and green on Link's it was gold and a faint red color for him. His tie around was blue, his board tank top was a light apricot color, his sandals were red too, and the wrap bandage-things were faded white. His half-cut kimono was dark blue and his pants were the same blue shade as his regular outfit. On the other hand, Felix had exactly the same, except he was in dark green and brown. His tank top was a little more to the white side, and his bandage wraps were pale light green. His sandals were dark brown, his half-cut kimono being dark olive green.

"It certainly feels rather different to wear these, but it couldn't hurt to try something new."

"Felix, remember you said it does hurt to try new things?"

"...well forget that I said that then."

"Uh, okay, I guess."

Link chuckled at the twosome. Both Adepts faced the Hylian with confused faces.

"What's so funny, Link?" Isaac asked first.

"Ah, you two seem to have the most hilarious conversations I ever heard. Just those side conversations you two talk about make me laugh. I don't know why though."

The brunette and blonde exchanged looks then chuckled themselves. "Well, we certainly don't get that all that often." Felix admitted.

"Nobody really ever listens to us babble anyways, except our other friends."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. You didn't do anything, so don't apologize, Link." Isaac smiled.

"Heheh, alright then." Link dumped the water out in the grass near the trees. He also took note of the giant beanstalk thing too. "Hey Isaac, think you could... lower the beanstalk...? It's kinda odd how it's taller than the trees to me."

"Oh. Oops, sorry! I can fix it!" Isaac scrambled towards it, glowing in a golden light and lowering the beanstalk plant to at least shoulder width. Once he stopped glowing, the plant did too, and stayed at the destined height commanded by his influencer. "There. All done."

"Thank you." Link said, while examining the plant. "I wish I could use psynergy too."

"You can if you focus your spiritual strength with your mind, Link." Felix answered, walking near them.

"Hmm..." the Hylian turned and faced Felix for a moment. "I might practice it soon. Say, I have something to do really soon. Would you two like to come with me?"

"Sure! It beats staying here being bored!" Isaac answered gladly. Felix shot a glare at Isaac that said "_that-was-very-rude-to-say_". The blonde caught it and sighed.

"Sorry Felix..."

"Sigh... never mind."

"Heh, it's okay Felix. It is rather boring here, I agree. It's laid back here, but kind of _too_ laid back, if you know what I mean. "

"Oh... well I suppose... But yes. We would happily accompany you in this request."

"Thanks. Well, for now, you guys can help me with a few chore work if you like. Then afterwards, we can head out. I'm sure your clothes will be dry by then."

The Adepts looked at each other again, and nodded.

"Sounds like a fair plan." Felix smirked.

"Helping is what I like to do! I'm sure it'll be loads of fun!" Isaac smiled.

"Heh. Thanks you guys. Come on. There's plenty to do and things need to be done in the main village." Link said, then headed out towards the main village itself. The Adepts followed behind him, putting their lust and worries behind them as well. But deep down, they knew something big was going to occur, and they had to get ready for it, no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Haha, a cliffhanger... I'm so mean.

Isaac: (moans) Awww not again!

Roy: Totally... WHEN WILL ME AND MARTHY GET A CHANCE TO SHOW UP!?

SOON, YOU UGLY TWINKIE. GAWD. Anyways, hope you all read and review! I'm sorry if it's short! My hands are doing too many things at once. I'm afraid they're gonna fall off!

Marth: Haha

Felix: I hope they do, so you won't keep torturing me like this...

Never.


	8. Mystical Portal of Twilight

A/N: Whee! Great! Here comes chapter eight!

Marth: I won't even bother trying to stop you from rhyming this time. It's just not really worth it...

Good boy, Marf. :D Hmm, I wonder where Roy, Isaac and Felix went off to?

Marth: I don't know, but you got one review on chapter seven though.

Yeah I know. I'm feeling too lazy to even post it though XD Oh woes me...

Marth: I swear you are the laziest thing in this planet or universe.

You don't know that yet. Anyhoo, time for chapter! This one's gonna be a dosy.

Marth: I wonder how...?

You'll see. Just keep reading like everyone else, you cheapskate, dirty blue asian, effing Princeloser nincompoop!

Marth: T.T

* * *

"Ah. There... All done." 

"Whew! That was a lot of work. We usually don't get that much back home, huh Felix?"

"Not as much... They always leave us with the wood chopping chore."

Link, Isaac and Felix finished doing the day's chores, such as Isaac catching some fish for some of the villagers, including Link, Felix picking pumpkins, and Link helping his good friend, Ilia with washing Epona in the Ordon spring, where threesome first met. The sun was clocking around noontime when they decided to go where Link wanted to head off to in the first place.

"Why, thank you Link. You and your friends were a big help today." The mayor of Ordon, preferablly called Bo, thanked the young hylian and the Adepts.

"It was a pleasure to help you all." Isaac smiled cheerfully. "I honestly can't get enough of this place."

"It certainly was." Felix added in.

"Well, I'm glad you boys were here to help us and Link. We couldn't have done all the chorework here any faster without you. You have my deepest thanks."

"You're very welcome." Both Adepts chimed together.

"Ha ha ha." Link began laughing a little, then stopped short. "Well, Mayor. Us three are heading off for a far exploration. It may take a few days for us to come back on foot. Do you think anyone will need any help before then or during that time?"

"Hmm... now that you mention it. Fado may need help herding those goats in... Then again, I'm here. Hmm..."

Bo was thinking quite fondly on this situation. He didn't want to interrupt Link's and the Adepts little "adventure away from home", so the next best thing was--

"Well, you boys go ahead along. I think we'll manage. Besides, I think you're going to show your friends there around Hyrule, yes Link?"

"Yes, I was. That was one reason I invited them to come with me today."

"I see. Well, go on ahead. Just be careful. There's still some pesky monsters out and about. And from the looks of it, your friends there look like strong fellers, so there shouldn't be any problem with that little issue."

"Indeed, we are quite the skilled swordsman sir, so nothing terrible should happen. We'll still be careful though." Felix said in a concerned tone.

"Alright then. You all get going before it gets too dark."

"Yes sir." All three said together, and Felix and Isaac bowing rather lightly as respect. As they were heading out to Mayor Bo's home, a yell came from the ranch.

"HEEEEY! WATCH OUT!! GOAT STORMING THROUGH!!!"

At that instant, a madman rampaging goat came from the hill charging head on towards the trio. Link rolled his eyes and stood before Felix and Isaac.

"Aw come on not now or today." The hylian sighed to himself whilst preparing to counteract the goat. The goat and Link came in contact with Link grasping the horns and head of it and shoving it to the side with all his might. He dusted his hands together and smirked.

"There. That should teach 'em." he said proudly, while standing victorious over the animal. The poor thing snorted a bit and headed back up the hill from whence it came.

"Whoa... that was neat!" Isaac exclaimed, his face beaming with glee. "Could you teach me how to do that Link?"

"Oh brother..." Felix sighed.

"Ah, sure Isaac. Well, I can't really teach you how to do that. I can help you learn it."

"That works..."

"Alright. Now if we can just get another g--"

"HEEEEEEEY!!! ANOTHER ONE'S ESCAPING!!! SOMEONE STOP IT!!!" Fado's voice yelled again from the ranch.

The threesome looked and yet again, another goat was charging at them. Link smiled and folded his arms.

"Okay Isaac, this is your chance. Just get in front of the goat, make sure your feet are flat on the ground and push with all your strength."

"Oh, okay." The blonde responded and did as what the hylian told him to. The goat was coming closer, and closer. Isaac was starting to lose a bit of confidence as it did, but he kept his focus. Soon, they came in contact, and Isaac was using all his might to push the goat back as Link did earlier. Unfortunately, he was bested by the animal and rammed off to the side. It trampled off really far before something glowing came under it and hosited it in the air in green vines.

"Ugh. That hurt."

"Isaac, are you okay?" Link said, helping him up.

"Yeah. Just fine. Oof, that really hurt." He looked around and sighed. "Aww man, that goat got away. It's all my fault."

"Heheh, not really. Felix stopped it with some psynergy I believe."

"Hunh? He did?"

Indeed Felix did. He was holding it up from the roots of the ground combined with his psynergy. His left hand was flat on the ground and glowing a golden glow, while the energy being casted flowed from him to the ground itself and holding the goat high. The villagers who saw were amazed at how the goat was stuck in the vines.

"Whoa!! That's awesome! I bet anyone but Link is doing that!!"

"...Are you sure it's Link, Talo?"

"Of course it is, Malo! It has to be!! Link is just awesome that way!!"

"Well, you better turn around and look."

Talo turned around, and saw Link standing there, doing nothing with the vines, except Felix and his golden glow.

"Wha... I thought..."

"... you thought wrong Talo..."

"Hmph!"

"Hey Felix, think you can move it over here so it can go back to the ranch?"

"Yes..."

Felix stood up, and lifted his glowing left arm up and back, making the vines slowly lower then toss the goat his direction. The blue and white animal flew near Felix and he stopped it in midair with another dose of briers, then set it down gently. The poor thing ran up the hill as fast as it could, probably remembering its horrifying experience with psynergy thanks to Felix.

"Geez Felix. You're really mean..." Isaac looked at him subconciously.

"Link didn't specify _how_ I should've made it come over here..."

"...uh yeah. Good point."

"Yeah I really didn't." Link chuckled for a moment, then stopped. "Hey. I'm sure your clothes are done drying. Let's go see if they are, so we can go on ahead and move out." The hylian walked towards his home and the Adepts followed behind. The scenery around Link's home didn't change. It was still a comfy place to sit back and relax. The young Venus adepts went to their drying clothes and touched them thoroughly. They were perfectly dry.

"Sweet. They're dry as Jenna's pie!" Isaac said aloud. This, more or less, make Felix crack up into an outburst of true laughter. The joke was so unexpected, it had Link going too. Isaac turned around and began laughing himself. Despite the joke, Jenna's pies were perilously dry for Isaac's taste.

"I'm serious though. Her pies are dangerous! And you know it, Felix!"

"I know... I never...sa-said--" More laughter. The poor brunette was laughing so hard, the earth could've collapsed.

"Wh-what?" Link managed to spit out before he continued his endless giggling.

"A_hem_. I said I never said that they weren't. They are pretty wicked for a Hex, ne?" Felix regained normality after his bout of laughter.

"Of course it is. But I thought Jenna was a class Justice before we left?"

"Good point, Isaac. Well, no point on dwelling on it now."

Link wiped his eyes and stopped laughing at the joke Isaac made minutes ago. "I haven't laughed so hard in a long time."

"I'm glad my unnecessary joke sparked life in your vocal cords, Link!" Isaac said, while smiling and putting his regular clothes on and taking the Ordon clothings off at the same time.

"I suppose it did Isaac. Now if you two will excuse me for a moment."

Link went to the ladder of his home, climbed them and entered it. It seemed like minutes when the hylian came back out with an unusual green outfit and brown boots. The Adepts exchanged looks then looked more surprised when Link was right next to them in the blink of an eye! Whoa! Felix shrugged a bit and wrapped his cape in an unusual way itself to finish his own dressing in his own clothes.

"Whoa... that was quick." The blonde Adept said first, slightly twitching his eye.

"I assume, these are your... '_exploring_' clothes..." Felix added.

"Yes, I'll let you assume that if you like. The history behind these clothes I'm wearing is probably by far too complicated. So, without further or do, let's go before it gets dark out."

"Yeah. I'd like to know more about Hyrule..."

"Ditto that! Wait... aren't you gonna take Epona with you, Link?"

"No. She'll be right here and it's better if we walk instead... Whenever I need her, I have the tool right for that need. Come on, Isaac."

"Alright. I'm coming!"

* * *

Soon, the threesome were walking past the Ordon spring. Felix took a glance at it, then shrugged. He knew the memories of the other day, when he and Isaac met Link for the first time. The hylian's big smile made him feel as if it was okay to be in his dimension. 

_The Wise One said we found Hyrule's hero. Is Link that hero? I may be rude about it, but he honestly doesn't look it. Other than his ears, he pretty much is ordinary to me..._ Felix pondered on his thoughts, as well as the dream the Wise One entered of his earlier. Hyrule's savior being Link didn't quite match the puzzel pieces together for the brunette, but the more he pondered about it, the more of a headache he was getting, and the less wary of attention he was giving his footsteps. He was about to walk right off the bridge until two strong arms caught him suddenly.

"Hunh... what...? Oh..."

"My gosh Felix. You think too much!" Isaac winced while pulling his end of Felix up.

"Try to ponder on things when there isn't a bridge..." Link smiled hastily while pulling the rest of Felix back up on the bridge.

"...hmm... I guess that would be more lifesaving if I were to take both of your opinions."

"Yes, please do. That would help me and Link here."

"Alright alright. I'll try to think of things when I'm standing in one spot next time. There. Is that better?"

"Ah, much better to my ears." Link smiled again, then crossed the rest of the bridge. Felix sighed and followed behind him, and Isaac tagging along.

They began crossing the same paths that which the Adepts came from in the first place to reach Ordon. The bypassed the Faron spring again, and Isaac was re-delighted to see the fairies still there.

"Look Felix! The fairies are _still_ there!! Our guide from before was right."

"I can see that."

"Those fairies never stop ceasing existence, until the main fairy herself is destroyed." Link said while still walking forward.

"Oh." Both Adepts chimed in together, again, then power walked to catch up with Link. "Something about these woods make me feel as if there's some hidden power here. I can sort of feel it coming at me a little." the brunette added, again.

"Really now? You must be sensing the Master Sword then."

"_Master_ Sword?" Isaac questioned. Felix raised a questioning eyebrow.

Link half turned his head towards the younger Adept then back. "Yes, the Master Sword. According to old legend, the sword itself is a holy blade, in terms of which it is called '_the sword of evil's bane_'. It can slay anything terribly evil or having evil in its heart with incredible strength. The hero of old, or in this case, the _Hero_ of _Time_, wielded that sword once to defeat an evil foe named Ganondorf." (A/N: In fact, every Link since 1980 wielded the Master Sword. That thing is more or less ancient and probably falling apart from all that Ganon slaying XD)

"Amazing... It sounds like it was crafted by light itself..." Isaac said to himself sort of.

"And it also sounds like that sword has magical abilities to it." Felix mentioned along

"Yes and yes. You two are correct. Felix, the sword does have magical abilities in it, as if the wielder has all his health regained, the sword can use the wielder's strength to shoot out beams of light at distant enemies. And Isaac, the sword was crafted by the gods of Hyrule, solely for the purpose of slaying evil from this world." Link answered both of them.

"Hmm..." they both pondered a bit, then Isaac chirped up first. "So does that mean it can't slay those that are pure hearted?"

"It can, if the wielder is the one with an evil heart thereafter the goodness in him is dwindled. But the sword will know if you are evil or pure. It will eliminate the evil consumed in the wielder before they have a chance to even touch the pommel. The Master Sword is a blade that isn't supposed to kill innocents. It was made to protect them."

"Oh. Makes sense. Hey, I can feel that power coming to me now."

"It's giving me the chills."

Isaac turned and faced Felix. _Hunh? A puny sword embedded with light is giving Felix the _chills? _Did we go a wrong turn in that portal? Was it what we had for breakfast today? No_... _it can't be that Felix is _AFRAID, _right?_

The blonde turned around from facing the brunette, all the while, giving him an odd look of confusion and "wtf" at the same time. His mind was racing, and before they knew it, they had exited Faron woods.

"Well, here we are, guys. Hyrule field."

Isaac and Felix looked around. Everything they say the other day was still the same. Then something in the back of their minds clicked in and they looked upwards. That portal was _still_ there. Oh darn for them.

"Shoot. Felix... it's still there."

"I know. I can see it clear as day."

"Huh? See what clear as day?"

"That." Isaac pointed in the direction of the portal. Link looked up and his pupils shrunk, yet again. He couldn't believe his eyes. There, smack in front of him, a portal to which seemed like forbidden and taboo to his burning ears.

"..." Link said nothing. He lowered his head, and sighed. Felix gave Isaac a cold look, then sighed himself.

"What? Was it something I said?"

"No... it's... just that. That thing gives me good and bad memories, that's all. Mostly good ones though..." Link said rather softly. "I... we should be going on though. To Lake Hylia."

"Lake Hylia?" Felix questioned this time.

"Sounds like a swimming pool to me."

"Swimming pool...?"

"Uh... don't worry about it." The blonde sweated._ Oops, shouldn't have said that, either._

"Really, what IS that portal thing, Link...? You never told us."

"Yeah. I'm curious about it too."

"It's..." Link swallowed a bit before continuing. "It's a Twilight portal."

"Twilight portal..."

"Yes. It's a mystical portal that which only people of the race called twili can yield the power to create them. The people of that race are light and darkness combined as one. They live as our shadows in their world."

"For a second there, I thought twili was some new brand of cheese..." Isaac scratched his head a bit. "Then again, I know what they are. They sound... kinda friendly. They ARE friendly, yes?"

"I have not a clue... they were freed by the Hero of Light and Twilight a year ago. He had changed into a blue-eyed beast when he himself stepped into twilight the first time. The Twilight Princess shattered the mirror completely, breaking the bond of the hero's world and her world."

"A year ago, huh? How do you know all of this information...?"

"Well... Felix I... it's nothing..."

"...ne?" The brunette cocked an eyebrow up again in a questioning format.

It was then that Isaac chirped in the 30 second silence. "Well Link, we came from that one portal there."

This, more or less, caught the hylian off guard. His eyes popped open with surprise and he stared seriously at Isaac. "You... _what_?"

"We... er..."

"Came from that portal." Felix finished. "It was a connection with that and to our home. For some reason, that thing carried us here. Now we know what the darn thing IS even. What I would like to know is why the Wise One was able to create it with mere psynergy..."

"Maybe the Wise One is apart of that clan of twili, Felix?"

"Can't be. Then every adept in Weyard would be that race, wouldn't we?"

"Oh yeah, good point. Darn, this gets more and more mysterious by the minute!"

"Guys. Who's this _Wise One_ you speak of?"

Both Adepts turned to their much and rather confused hylian friend. They exchanged looks then ending with Isaac nodding to Felix.

"The Wise One is Weyard's creator. Our Protector. It created the ways of Alchemy as psynergy flows in certain people. Remember when we told you about people being born with psynergy are from different sources of strength?"

"Yes. There is Mars of fire and heat, Mercury of water and ice, Jupiter of wind and psychic, and Venus of earth of soil, yes?"

"Yes... close enough. Well, the Wise One to us, is possibly the gods of Hyrule to you and the people that live here."

"Hmm... I understand. So, such as the gods here that created the hylians and the other life forms here... we are all infused with a magical property, such as you two and the others of... Weyard?"

"Yeah, I think so. " Isaac chimed in. "Perhaps... since the Wise One gave us this orb thingy, it could've contacted this world and made that portal out of heavy psynergy that even we can't wield, Felix."

"You would think so... It probably has something to do with the Golden Sun... but in any case. Link, to tell you the truth, we changed when we came through that portal."

"You two did...? Into... what? Can you remember...?"

"I turned into a golden wolf with my paws being black tipped, and the end of my tail was sorta gray-ish. The woman who I saw told me I had to '_seek the power within a forbidden magic and seal it with mine to transform into a mighty white beast_'. I have no idea what that meant..." Isaac said rather calmly.

The young hylian swallowed then turned to Felix. "What about... yourself?"

"Nothing really important. I was a brown wolf... I can't really tell if I had any other colors on me... The woman I saw told me she would do everything in her power to heal me, and this golden triangle appeared on her left hand."

"...oh..." was softly heard from Link. He sighed and then stood a bit straighter. "You two are given that gift... of the Twilight."

"Gift?" They both said together.

"Yes. When one enters twilight, they usually turn into floating spirits or even become these terrible beasts that know nothing but destruction. But, if a gifted human were to step into it, they would transform into any beast their heart contains within them. That, is all I know of that part. The only thing is, transforming back into a human is no easy task. In fact, without help of a twili, you wouldn't be able to even come out of that form itself."

Silence. None of the three spoke of anything for a good minute or two. Isaac sighed a soft "oh" while Felix pondered some more.

_It's as if this was _supposed_ to happen... _Felix thought again. _Then again... something _was _supposed to happen anyways... meh, I could be wrong..._

"Well, um, we should be... um... going then, yes?"

"Hey look! Another portal of sorts!" Isaac pointed forward. Indeed, there was another portal, and something in Isaac's tunic was glowing off and on. He quickly pulled out the orb(A/N: from somewhere...), and it was glowing, as if it was the very thing creating that portal. It was red and blue mixed together, and a bright light shown from it.

"The orb thing must be telling us that we accomplished our mission here, Isaac..."

"Yeah... I can tell."

"_Mission_? What the hell...? Are you two spies or something!?"

"No we aren't... we told you, we're from Weyard, a different world than this. We'll explain later. You need to come with us, Link."

"Uh..."

"Yeah. You even brought the Master Sword too, I think. Cause I can certainly feel it closer."

"He did, Isaac?"

"I did?" Link unsheathed the sword behind him. Indeed, it was the Master Sword. The imprint of the Triforce, or in this case, three triangles together, were on it. He quickly sheathed it again, then turned to Isaac.

"Hurry! Make that portal disappear or something!"

"I don't know how to do that! This thing does it on its own I think!" Isaac said, scrambling all around the orb for some notion of an "off" button. _Come on come on. Where is it?_

Felix took the orb from Isaac and a golden glow flew from his body into the orb. It responded by shutting the portal in front of them and then returned to its normal black-ish green color. He handed the orb back to Isaac and dusted off unnecessary dust.

"W-whoa... how'd you... but..." Isaac stammered.

"I figured... if the Wise One gave us something like that, it would respond to our psynergy. It was a hard guess..."

"Ah... I see... next time I'll know to do that then." Isaac replied, while putting the orb in his small pocket under his tunic. "So, what's next?"

"I don't know really..."

"Oh yes, Lake Hylia--"

Link was cut short when another twilight portal opened above them and sucked the threesome into it. Oh boy.

"This is NOT what I had in mind!" Link shouted.

"Me neither!" Isaac yelled after him.

"Aw fuck." Felix stammered to himself.

The portal's red symbols then turned green when all three completely disappeared as black pixeliated things into it. Something big was gonna happen, and the feeling of it was drawing near. Inside the portal, all three were glowing a bright light, which prevented them from becoming dark, floating spirits. Bright glows came from their bodies, and soon they were changing into four legged beasts. The changing was still a new thing to the Adepts, but Link seemed sort of calm about it.

* * *

Soon after, they ended up in a strange place, that had seven statue things, a mirror holder, and a large chunk of black rock leaning beside the colossium look-alike walls. Link shook his head from the fall they took, and checked his adept friends to see if they were okay or not. The one thing he did notice: they weren't lying from before. Felix was indeed a brown coated wolf, except his paws were tipped with dark gray, and the ends of his tail were slightly white. Isaac, on the other hand, was the only thing that was glowing brightly in his golden fur coat. 

_Golden... fur... that has to mean something..._ Link thought to himself. He nudged Felix to wake then walked over to Isaac and did the same. The brunette sighed heavily and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at himself and noticed he fully changed this time. Oh noes!

Isaac, on the other hand, yawned then stood on all fours. He realized that he felt different, he as well looked down and freaked out that he, too, changed. (A/N: And for your convenience, I'll just type like how they were talking from before.)

"What the hell! It really happened!" Isaac exclaimed.

"This is ultimately a curse itself..." Felix muttered.

"Well... at least you guys know what it feels like to become something against your will."

They turned to find the source of the voice, but it was Link's voice they found within this gray-ish brown wolf with soft white and apricot swirls and stripes on his fur. They looked astonished as their hylian friend either got eaten or was that wolf near them.

"Link...?" They asked together.

"Yes, it's me. I am... a beast too, much like yourselves." He responded rather cheerfully and cooly at the same time. Yet, this sort of confused and baffled the adepts a little, since he never mentioned he was one until then. Then, something hit Felix right in the back of his mind.

"Wait a minute... " he spoke up. "I just noticed you have blue eyes."

"Yeah, like that Hero of Light and Twilight you mentioned earlier!" Isaac chimed in.

"...yes, I do. A blue eyed beast is what I told you two. But I'd never think you two would have to see me like this. I didn't want you two to find out, so I left my name out of the whole background story with the twilight and everything."

"But you didn't have to lie to us. No doubt, we would've believed, you, right Felix?"

"It would've been quite hard to, but seeing as you were quite different and seemed utterly curious, then yes, I would've myself. Isaac is right; you didn't have to _lie_ to us."

"... oh." Link lowered his head and sighed to himself again. It was in a few seconds that he raised his head upwards. "Well... I was aiming for this place anyways... That's why I wanted to go to Lake Hylia."

"I see..."

"But how can a lake give entrance to a desert place though, I wonder?" Isaac asked, putting his left paw on his chin and seemingly to rub it in his thinking.

"There's a cannon at the lake used as a carnival. The man who runs it gave me a boost here using it. The cannon actually shoots you to the Gerudo desert. You'd have to walk here on your own from there."

"Ugh... desert..." both Adepts grumbled, as they recalled the Lama, Suhullan and Yampi deserts altogehter from Weyard.

"I can assume, from your faces, that the word _desert_ makes you rememeber something from home..."

"Yes, it very well does." the brunette grumbled a little more.

"Hunh... well, what is this place anyways, Link?" Isaac asked first.

"Oh yes, this is the Mirror Chamber, where the Mirror of Twilight used to exist."

"Oh... you mentioned it was broken by the Princess of Twilight, hunh?"

"Yes. She broke it. She didn't want anyone from her realm or mine to intertwine with each other, so far as our small adventure together went."

"That was probably a painful moment for you..."

"It was. She... she did say..."

* * *

"_Link_... _I_... _I'll see you later_..."

* * *

Felix and Isaac looked away sort of sadly. Something that didn't even happen to them affected them somehow, and to shatter a mirror with a single tear drop, meant something important. 

"When she said that, do you think she meant that?" the blonde asked Link quite professionally.

"I honestly doubted those words, since she literally shattered the mirror, the only way we could ever stay in contact with each other. I'm not sure if it's possible to rebuild the mirror itself, or anything. But from the looks of it, it's as if she is trying to tell me something now. I mean, you two are... beasts now. The same as I am."

"That is true itself..."

"I wonder what her name is..."

"It..." Link paused again. He took a long, deep breath before continuing. "...her name is Midna."

"Midna." Both Adepts chimed together, repeating Link. "That... I think that's a really pretty name." Isaac smiled while pointing it out to Link.

"Yes. I've grown attached to her... then she leaves, forever it seems. But that... that all doesn't matter. The reason I wanted you two to come with me here is because I thought the Mirror returned to it's natural state. I knew I sensed twilight the moment I saw you two in the spring. I wasn't really sure, so that's why we're here now."

"So you think Midna came back after all once you saw us?"

"It couldn't have been anyone else. The one who stole the throne from her is dead, and Ganondorf is dead as well."

"Link."

"...yes...?" The gray wolf looked up and saw Felix and Isaac staring at him, or in fact what was _behind_ him. "W-what is it guys? Something's behind me?"

"...the mirror... holder..." Felix started.

"...It's glowing all white and stuff..." Isaac finished.

"Hunh? It is?" Link turned around, and saw what they said was true. The mirror was reforming itself, somehow, and there standing before him, was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Again, he couldn't believe his eyes.

_No... it can't be true..._

* * *

A/N: Yes, it is VERY true, Link, cause I'm putting this on pause! Or... hold... 

Marth: Woman... just SAY the forbidden "C" word. Jeez. You've said it so many times throughout the whole story, might as well say it now.

Alright fine. ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! WHOO:D

Marth: (sighs) Why do I even bother?

I don't know Marth-y. But really... Roy, Isaac, and Felix haven't been here ALL effing day today. Where the frick did they go?

Marth: I don't know. Am I suddenly and supposedly to be their keeper?

Well you're more responsible than they ever are put together.

Marth: Oy...

Anyways, ya'll can review this one too! Without the Author's... or Authoress's notes, this whole thing is 11 pages long in Open Office! Whee! Chapter nine will be so much fun, I guarantee that, or your money back!

Marth: Did they ever _PAY_ anything?

Oh hush, Mr. Literal. And what. The. Hell. Fanfiction changed its log in again!! What the frick?! First it regular type in email and password then press the Return/Enter key, then we had to punch in numbers along with our password and email, now it's "type the two letters you see". OMG What is this world coming to? D: Meh, better not complain about it now...


	9. Befriending Ryu

A/N: lol HAI GUYS. How long has it been since I've been trying to type chapter 9 of this sucker? XD

Isaac: Too

Link: Effing

Marth: Long

Aww... that sucks. But I DID say I was gonna make Chapter 9 more exciting! Or at least TRY to have a lot more fighting scenes instead of uber chatty ones. Anyhoo, I've been playing various games... like moar Golden Sun: The Lost Age, as well as drawing too. Man, I need to stay away from deviantART. XD It's like consuming my life...

So yeah, I'll stop blabbering about and get this show on the road. 83

Felix: 'bout effing time you shut up and start typing...

T.T You're really mean now, Felix-y.

Felix: (glares)

XDD

Felix: Ugh I totally don't want to deal with this. (leaves with Isaac and Roy)

* * *

"Midna!" Link's eyes shot open wide, eyes filling with rejoicing tears of happiness, staring at the now known Twilight Princess. The figure turned around, appearing female, having orangey-red hair, beautiful red eyes, light purple makeup over her eyelids, and cloaked in a black skimpy-like outfit. Her skin was a pale light grey color, and she had strange markings on one of her legs and her outfit as well. She smiled, when she heard Link's wolf voice call out her name.

"Link... it's been awhile, hasn't it?" she blinked, walking away from the hallow light staircase. The young black wolf nodded, walking up to her, as if he were her pet. The Felix and Isaac wolf pair exchanged looks then decided to listen into what was going to happen.

"Yes... it has... I'm glad you're back!"

"Not for long though, my friend... Your sudden change into the Twilight beast had made its way to my realm." Midna said gently, on her knees, petting around Link's fur as if he were a puppy.

"Yes... I wanted to know why and how this happened. I thought we both sealed the twilight away a long time ago... Why is it happening again?" Link then turned around and perked his ears up. "Oh yeah, these two also got caught up in this mess too..."

Midna looked up and saw the Adept wolves. She stood to her feet and walked near them, touching both. Amazed, she studied a little bit more about them, getting a pair of blue and brown eyes staring at her with the "what's-going-on" face.

"...these two... they have tremendous powers aiding them, Link..."

"Yeah. They showed me their powers earlier on before this happened. But, what does that have to do with our current position?"

"...perhaps she means we can attempt to break out of this wolf curse of ours on our own. Psynergy is probably what caused Isaac and myself to change dramatically. The source of transforming in our home is relatively the same as here." Felix said, looking in Link's eyes. Isaac nodded, agreeing.

"It's like the Garoh werewolves, right Felix?"

"Sort of like that... But all we need to do is figure out how exactly to use our psynergy to break free. It's possibly not a simple task..."

"There may be a way... I have the solution to changing innocents from their changed state when stepped into the twilight. Come."

Link knew exactly what it was, but this left both Adept wolves confused, but did as told, since it may work on them too. Midna took out a very weird orange marked black stone from who knows where (a/n: Cause I clearly don't know where she puts things. Maybe she's like that fairy from the Link's Awakening manga...) and it beamed out a powerful black sphere towards the threesome. Link's body began to glow bright white, his muzzle reverting to a human nose, his sharp hylian ears coming back from his wolf ears, hands, arms, legs and feet returning to his normal state. His black shade of fur on his face smashed out into his beautiful dark golden blonde hair color again, his sapphire eyes never changing.

"Thanks Midna." Link smiled friendly, then turned towards the Adepts to see if they were having any success.

Felix's body mercilessly responded to the twilit stone (thingy) and began changing into his normal self. Just as Link before him, his muzzle changed into his human nose and mouth, his entire body's fur twirled back into his long brown low ponytail, mysteriously being tied back together, his clothes returned before his transformation. His apricot skin color returned as well, sword and hilt back in place. His eyes never changed as well, keeping their vivid brown color. The older Venus adept breathed inhaled and exhaled, as if he just went through the longest dungeon and came out finally. He turned to the Twilight Princess.

"Thank you, ma'am." He bowed, turning to the Isaac wolf. "Does it work on you, too?"

The golden wolf shook his head, indicating that his psynergy must be nullifying the effect of the black stone, possibly the fact that his powers over exceeded. He didn't know what was exactly blocking the effects. Shouldn't it have done the same as Felix? Was Isaac indeed too powerful to change back?

"Hmm..." Midna put the stone away for the moment, and kneeled near Isaac. Poor thing was looking down, unaware of what may happen, and if he'd never change back. The princess saw this, attempting to come up with some answer. When she found one, she smiled, turning to him. "Isaac..."

"...yes?"

"Whatever power you have, it's nulling the effects of the twilit stone. Your body must be protecting itself automatically against whatever the stone may have. This is a natural occurrence. But just remind yourself to ease up and allow the power to come inside, alright?"

The blonde nodded, hoping her method would work. He took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling as his peer did before him, calming his mind and body, willing to allow this stone's power to over take him. Midna, once again, took out the twilit stone, showing it to Isaac's body. He stared at it, then feeling the exact transformation feeling entering his tainted body. His golden fur changed back into his strands of spiking blonde hair, feeling his sword return on his back in its sheath. His armor and clothes back on his body, he felt like his wolf form was just a big heavy burden that has been lifted off his shoulders. As the other two, his eyes remained untouched by the power of twilight.

"Ahh... it worked... thanks a lot, Midna!" Isaac laughed, touching his hair and his face, proud and excited he had his old self back. Just like that, the celebration stopped short, when Felix's happy face suddenly turned into a frown and his body was glowing bright gold. Midna, Link and Isaac took note of this and wondered.

"What's the matter, Felix?" Link asked, wondering why the older Venus adept suddenly frowned, and staring straight ahead, and being evaporated in his psynergy. The hylian looked in Felix's direction of sight, and immediately saw what he did: a red twilight portal.

"What the--!? How is this possible?"

"Whoa! Another one!" Isaac looked up as well, surprised and pointed.

"...Why wasn't I able to pick up its power?" Midna frowned herself, pondering. "Zant is dead. Ganon is dead. Who could be creating this horrid event?"

"Whoever did, they sent us a present..." Felix took out his sword, Link and Isaac taking the same action right after. Twilight beasts were falling down from this portal, at least 6 of them fell, nearing the Hero and the Adepts. Midna was surprised, seeing this happen, as if it were de-ja-vuu. (a/n: lol I can't spell...)

"Yikes... there's a half dozen of 'em!" Isaac piped, backing away from the creatures.

"Midna, hurry and take my shadow!" Link called out. The princess nodded and (gracefully) became apart of Link's shadow as told. Felix raised an eyebrow in confusion, but shook it off, trying to calculate a plan.

"There's 6 of them, 3 of us. We each take 2, is that alright?" the brunette called, dodging a blow from one of them.

"Well that seems to be the plan of action already for them!" Link called out, jabbing his sword at his two at the same time. He knew killing them was going to be difficult, and soon he remembered something about these twilight creatures and destroying them. "Felix, Isaac! Be careful! If you leave even one of them alive, it'll just revive the other ones we killed!"

"What!? Seriously!?" Felix widened his eyes, already nearing the death of his two twilight beasts. He aimed a nice Odyssey psynergy at them, each falling to its doom.

"Take this!!" Isaac yelled, slicing one of his done. He smiled and turned to his other one, which seemed to be the last one left. "Alright you're going down, now!" Isaac charged it, readying to slice this one as well. Much to his dismay, he didn't quite hear what Link shouted before about leaving one alive. It roared right before Isaac could get even 5 inches near, sending him into a temporarily shock of its echoing voice. Just as Link said, the other creatures were revived, once again attacking the trio.

"What the fuck!?" Isaac yelled, eye-widened, and dodged the oncoming attack.

"I tried to warn you!" Link shouted, building up power in his Master Sword, then swinging it at his foes, befalling them once again. _The good ole fashion Spin Attack always does them in!_ The hylian smiled to himself, then went to aid Felix, since they were closer to each other.

"Echo!" Felix unleashed his small, brown colored djinn, which fused with his sword and he slashed sharply at one of the twilight beasts, cutting into its head with a plunge, then swiping backwards to cut through its body, mostly diagonal. Link dashed in and slashed multiple times at Felix's second one, brutally raping it with his sword. Once the twosome were done, they headed in and helped Isaac.

Isaac, on the other hand, pretty much could've handled it himself, if the two hadn't came when they did. _Oh well, what do I have to lose anyways?_

Felix looked up to Isaac, and waved his hand, "Hurry Isaac, summon a djinn spell!"

"I got something better than a spell!"

"Hunh? A djinn spell?"

Isaac quickly pulled out a brown djinn himself, smiled and dashed into the fray. "Meld!" he cried out, and upon hearing its master's voice, the djinn fused itself inside both Felix and Link, their eyes changed into Isaac's, and all three of them slashed at both creatures at once. It was like a triple sword team attack!

The creatures went down together, and all 6 were defeated by the trio swordsman. They vanished and tiny black squares outlined in red appeared in their place, going upward from the portal. Since there was already a green portal where they were standing, it became outlined in blue instead.

"Whoa. That felt wierd..." Link said, sheathing his sword, and rubbing his forehead. "It felt like someone was taking over my body for a moment."

"That's what Meld is: a djinn that allows the bearer take control of the next person near them for a team attack." Felix answered Link even though he never asked. "It usually gets two, but why three this time?"

The blonde shrugged, not knowing the answer. "Who knows? Maybe Link was just really close to me when I used it?"

"Hmm... that's probably the case. Now... what are we going to do with that portal up there?"

"Yeah..." Isaac agreed, looking up wondering.

The green-clad hylian wondered himself. It looked similar to a twilight portal, but it was just different colored. "Midna, what do you think this is?"

"I'm not sure..." the princess came from Link's shadow, while replying, "This is truly an odd discovery."

Just then, a loud "Hiyah!" was heard from out of nowhere. The company looked around, and found nothing around them. They stared at each other, eyes facing one another.

"Did anyone just hear that?!" they all bouted out, then blinked, and Felix spoke up first after the brief shock.

"I know I heard that."

"My ears never fail me. I swear someone just yelled that from somewhere."

"That totally wasn't me!"

"Whatever it was, I think that portal has something to do with it."

The swordsman looked up and all had to agree to some point. "The problem is... how do we even _get_ up there?"

"I have an idea. Midna, could you teleport us into that blue portal?" the hylian asked, turning to her rather quickly. Midna blinked, then nodded.

"Of course... but that also means you'll just be wolves again. I may have to assist you once again, Link." She smiled almost naughtily, leaving Link with a sweatdrop.

"Heheh I don't really mind having you with us, Midna."

"If we must be beasts during our adventure again, then you're the only one who can get us out of it." Felix added, agreeing with Midna accompanying them.

"Yeah. Plus, I don't think I'd be wanted if I came back home looking like a monster!" Isaac joked, knowing that Jenna or them would've slained the Adepts if they returned to Weyard to Vale. They would be mistakened as Dire Wolves, monsterous beasts that resemble a noble wolf, but aren't. And since Felix is brown, his fur would totally get him acknowledged as one. Isaac, on the other hand, may just be acknowledged as a boss Wolf.

"Wolves are considered monsters in your home too?" Link asked the two Adepts.

"Yeah... they are. To some degree..." the brunette answered, unfolding his arms from his "thinking mode".

"They also aren't so strong either. But seeing as me and Felix are ones now, I kinda feel bad that I ever killed one in the first place."

Felix shrugged it off. "Feh."

"Well, I'm ready to help you guys whenever you're ready." Midna said, holding the twilit stone in her hand. The trio nodded, and readied themselves for their transformation. The princess held it above them, showering its dark powers of twilight upon them, changing them all into their respective wolf forms. Midna looked up towards the portal, teleporting herself first then the boys after her into the blue portal. Reaching the other side was going to be a piece of pie...

* * *

"Giyah!!" the voice from before sounded so close, but so far away. They seemed to be getting closer by the second sound of the voice. It sounded like a young male teen's voice...

"Hmm? What's that?"

From nowhere, the portal lead them out and into what seemed to be an eerie looking cave. It was dressed in dark colors, like blacks and dark purples. The lights were very dim, and the fires themselves looked like they were going to give out any time. They were about to land...

"Eh!!" the voice sounded even closer. Midna hurriedly changed the boys back with the twilit stone, and entering Link's shadow for the time being.

"Ah! We're falling!" Isaac yelled, covering his eyes.

A loud "thud" sound was heard, and the trio blinked, seeing they landed quite awkwardly on something... rather soft.

"Hey. I think we landed on the other side." Link spoke up, sighing in relief.

"Whew. That was close." the blonde added in, also sighed in relief himself.

"But you know... seeing as this place looks like a cave... how did we land on something... soft?" Felix added, then looked around, as well as the other two did. The brunette looked under him and found blue eyes staring up at him. "Uhh..."

"ugh... could you... all get off me please?" the teen said, lifting them all up like doing a push up. Felix was amazed at how the youth was still able to lift all three of them, despite they literally crashed on him. The trio got off him as quick as ever and apologized several times, while helping him up.

"I'm so sorry we fell on you! Please don't hurt us, please." Isaac bowed and apologized again.

"I...I heard you all the first time. I said it was okay. I mean, you guys just appeared from nowhere like you were teleported here." the youth spoke softly, much like his body was, since he broke their fall. Literally. "It was like one of you messed up the spell cast..."

"Uh... it... well... I'm not really a spellcaster though." Link admitted, smiling.

"Psynergy is a way of spell casting... but I'm sure it was just a minor mistake." Felix said, trying to hide Midna's actual flaw.

The young teen blinked and had a question mark on his face. "What's psynergy? Is it like magic?"

"Yeah... it's psychic energy. Magic you create with your mind." Isaac butted in, proudly stating his answer. The youth smiled, but still had a questionable expression. "Oh" he replied.

Felix carefully examined their youth friend. He was sporting aqua blue hair, which didn't seem too unoridinary, seeing as he had friends with aqua colored hair. He was wearing a bright, vivid orange scarf, nearly similar to Isaac's, but way shorter and more orange than the Venus adept's. His pair of eyes were shaded like baby blue diamonds, almost the same shade as Isaac's, which caused a flushing feeling in Felix. He knocked it out of himself quickly, still studying his blue haired teen.

The kid, as it seemed, had on dark silver armor, a dark greenish beige colored pants on, orange-red under shirt, brown boots, and this weird vest-cape on over his armor. He had a sheath and a sword was well laid into it. His skin was nearly the same shade as Isaac's, causing more funny feelings in the brunette.

_Oh fuck not again..._ he said to himself, sighing.

"Something wrong, Felix?"

The brunette turned and found his name-caller. It was Link. "Yeah, I'm fine, Link... just a minor headache, that's all." He lied.

"Oh... Well perhaps we should sit out for awhile. That reminds me, hey, what's your name?"

"Yeah, and do you know where we are?" Isaac added.

The youth, surprised by the questions, blinked twice, then took about 5 seconds for the words to register in his mind. When it did, he laughed a bit, knowing his slowness was going to hurt him one day. "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Ryu. And this is Dauna Mines you're in."

"Ryu..."

"Dauna Mines? Oh gods... another mining place."

All eyes turned on Isaac, and when the Venus adept felt them, he pouted. "I don't like mines. And the reason why is such a long story." Felix sighed at this, knowing he was the major cause of Isaac's demise of hating mines.

"Uh... I'm sorry to hear about that..." Ryu sweatdropped, blinking. "Whatever it was, I'm sure it was a bad experience you perfer not talking about."

"Yes... I wish not to talk about it... now." Isaac muttered. "But anyway, my name's Isaac, Ryu."

"I'm Link."

"And I'm Felix. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same same. And I see you all are swordsman, like me."

The trio nodded, holding the hilts of their swords with pride upon the mention. Ryu looked at each of them, remembering their appearances and the like. He took note that Isaac and him shared the same eye color, and Link looked more mature out of the three. He smiled when he faced Link though. "Hey Link. Your ears are very weird. Are you an elf by chance?"

Link smiled and shook his head. "Not quite an elf. I'm actually a hylian, a race of people from my homeland, Hyrule."

"Oh. I see." He faced the adepts next. "You, Felix and Isaac. You two both have strange auras radiating from you both."

"It's psynergy, like Isaac spoke of earlier. It's the power of the mind and soul together. It's called psychic energy in better terms. There's four known types in our homeland, Weyard. They are Mercury of Water and Ice, Jupiter of Wind, Electric and Psychic abilities, Venus of Earth and Plants, and lastly, Mars of Fire and Heat. Each of these psynergy categories depend on the person mastering it." Felix said, shortening the major description from three days ago. "Ones who master one of these are called Adepts."

"Felix and I are Venus Adepts." the blonde teen added, smiling. Ryu nodded, absorbing in the information like grass to water. "Wow, that's a lot to remember when studying."

"Yeah! I know, but it's worth it when explaining it to others."

While they were chatting away, Link took the time to explore the area of mines they were in. It was just as dark and creepy like twilight realm before he saved it, just a tad less eerie. But, it seemed as if this place radiated a mystical power, a power that was rather undecipherable. (a/n: I typed that word in office and it didn't auto spell check it, so I assume it's right...) This power he was feeling... it seemed he could inhale it, but not exhale it. He took note of the mine carts around, the tracks, and a hole in the wall, leading to emptied treasure chests and another one leading to... beds? Whauuuut?

_Hunh? Beds? I wonde_--

"Hey Link! Monsters! Quick!"

_Oh shit, more of them? Sigh..._ Link bummed out from his discovery plans, took out his sword and darted out for the fray against... giant cockroaches? WTF Like ew...

"Ahh!" Isaac yelled, dodging an Air Raid attack from one of the 7 giant bugs! Hey hey hey! 4 against 7 isn't too fair! What luck for our heroes... "There's so many! Each time we kill one, more of them appear! This is insane fighting..."

"We need a plan!" Link said, pulling out his bow and loaded bombs on each arrow he shot creating his famous Bomb Arrows. Apparently, the hylian was too close to his foe and the arrow exploded on him too. Ryu shoved and destroyed his batch of roaches, turned to Link instantly and glew a little bit.

"Rejuvenate!" he said, casting the healing spell on Link, healing his medium wound. The hylian shook off his pain, nodded to Ryu as thanks and went back into the fray. He took note that each time one of them got injured, Ryu would cast a healing spell on them, almost like giving them inspiration to keep fighting and if they were hurt, he'd heal them. _Wow, Ryu sure knows a lot of healing spells..._

"Judgment!" both Venus adepts said together, summoning one of the strongest djinn summons of the Venus attribute. The summon singed four of the critters, but that was good enough for them.

_Oh my..._ Ryu looked at the giant summon with awe and became a tad afraid. _I better make sure to stay on their good side if I want to live longer... hehehe... eh..._

Link used his spin attack to slice through two of them, and the last one, Ryu had a special surprise for. The teen smirked, waving his sword gracefully, like a dancing pose. He twirled once, disappeared then reappeared behind the roach and plunged his sword deep into it multiple times, and his movements looked like many clones of Ryu himself cutting at it. Though, the Ryu "clones" looked more like wavering shadows of him instead...

"Whew, that was too close." Isaac sighed heavily, sheathing his sword.

"...yeah... too close for comfort..." Felix added while he sat down, wiping off roach blood from his blade. Link did the same as Felix, though he looked at Ryu, who went to collect the prize money and anything else the roaches left. "Yeah..."

"Hm? Something wrong, Link?" the brunette asked, his eyes puzzled by Link's expression.

The hylian turned and looked in the brunette's eyes, shook his head and returned his gaze back on Ryu. "Nothing really. Didn't you two notice that he healed us during the fight when we were injured?"

"Yeah, I did." Isaac smiled, sitting down with Link and Felix. "Though, I could've used Flower or casted a Cure Well on myself... but oh well. He did it so fast that I didn't even know until I turned and he smiled! What fun."

"I actually can't argue. I would've left my injuries alone until the battle was over with to heal myself. I have healing items on me, as well as I could've used Crystal or casted Potent Cure on myself, much like Isaac said..."

"Yeah... and I have two fairies, and a red and blue potion..."

"Hmm... I wonder something--"

"Hey guys. Those roaches left us with only 15Z. That's cheap..." Ryu half complained, walking towards them. "I would've thought, after using all those blows we'd get more! Aww well..."

"It's funny to think about it... that monsters drop money..." Felix pointed out, smiling a semi-evil smirk.

"Yeah... ahahah. In Weyard, the monsters drop gold..." Isaac piped in, man-giggling.

"In Hyrule, the enemies usually drop rupees." the hylian added.

"Well... they drop zenny here. Now that you mention it, Felix. It is pretty funny. How do monsters drop money anyways? I mean... I can understand a humaniod looking monster, but giant roaches?" the young blue head snickered a bit, then pondering his last statement.

"Who knows?" the brunette said, sheathing his cleaned sword and standing. "But now... shouldn't we get out of here before more of them show up?"

"Yeah... it's getting pretty creepy in here..." blonde Venus adept chimed, standing himself and looking around for any sort of exit. "By the way, where's the exit?"

"Oh... I know how to get out of here." Ryu said, walking towards, what it seemed like, a bomb-explosion exit. Link stood to his feet, sheathing his sword as well, as well as exchanging looks with the adepts.

"This way, follow me."

The trio shrugged and decided it would be best to follow Ryu anyways. I mean, they are technically acquainted with him and befriended him, didn't they? Each step they took, it seemed as if someone or something was stalking them, or in the least, that's what Isaac felt. Every time a corner appeared, the blonde adept turned his head each way to make sure nothing was behind them. He didn't know why he was doing it... but it made him feel more... secure. Felix took note of his younger peer's actions and decided to ask him later on the matter.

It was 3 minutes and the foursome hadn't reached the exit yet. Link was the first to break the undnding silence between them.

"So... Ryu... what were you doing in a place like this? This seems like a really old mining area..."

"... you may not believe me if I said it..."

"Oh, of course I would. I mean, what do I have to lose anyways?"

"Okay then. I... I-I was... bor—searching for ancient dragons!" The teen stopped in his tracks so suddenly, turned around and raised his arms in the air, scaring the lights out of Isaac for a moment.

"Ancient dragons?" the hylian repeated.

"Yeah..." Ryu replied, then continued leading them out. "Dragons are supposed to be extinct in this world. They were killed off by some guardians and a goddess named Myria. The dragons were called the Brood."

"Hmm... Interesting...but that's...really a sad fate for them..."

"Yeah and when one of the Brood dies, their bodies become a crystalline diamond called chrysm."

"Chrysm?"

"Yep. It's a source of bascially everything around here. Every machine partical and how we grow crops all require chrysm to work with. The Brood was killed off centuries ago, and they all became this world's largest supply of chrysm. Every living being here, when they die, their bodies also turn into chrysm as well. The crystalline stuff is a pink-purple looking color and it glows really bright... like... this." Ryu pointed to a tiny piece of chrysm on the ground, as they bypassed it. Just as he said, it was glowing and it was the color of pink and purple...

"Yikes... just the sound of dying here is creepy. Your remains seem like they have powers then..." Link responded.

"Uh-hunh. Of course, there is the good and bad chrysm, but I won't explain that right now."

"Whew, good. It was starting to creep me out..."

"I apologize... well, we're out now." Ryu pointed to the exit, and ran for it. Isaac smiled, relieved to leave the eerie mines himself, and followed Ryu's action. Felix and Link shrugged and followed them out, shielding their eyes from the bright sunlight.

* * *

"Finally! Some fresh air!" the blonde exclaimed, inhaling the outside air.

"Yeah, no kidding. That cave reeked with dead stuff..." Felix added, looking around. The place looked quite active for the mines to be so deserted like that...

"Hey, what's with the people? I thought this mine was abandoned or something." Link pointed out, almost reading Felix's exact thoughts. Ryu looked over towards the active men working around and laughed.

"They work here, silly. They're afraid that some dragons may have came back from the dead inside the mines, so they haven't been going in those parts lately."

"...Oh... wait a minute. I see. So you were in there not only to search for ancient dragons, but to extinguish them out for them, right?" Felix asked from out of the blue, trying to put the puzzle pieces together. The blue head nodded and continued.

"Well... I was at first, then I just got interested in finding out what they were instead. My research went on really great when I was in there. Though, while I was searching around, I got attacked by some roaches... but I defeated them, and that's when you three landed on me. I have a feeling that Dauna Mines is the place where the Brood had lived and that they were killed here. That's why so much chrysm has been taken out of there." Ryu looked down for if but a second. _And this is where I was technically born..._

"Oh... hahah yeah, still sorry about that falling on you part..." Link sweatdropped. Ryu shook his head and nodded.

"I said it was okay, Link! Please don't start apologizing again. I mean, you helped me kill the rest of the roaches, you and your friends, so that was enough to repay the fall accident anyways!"

"Heheh... ah. Sorry..."

"Oy..." Ryu sighed, then decided to head along down the pathways to exit this place. "Come on, let's hurry and leave and explore some other places!"

"Sure, that sounds better than waiting around here, doing nothing." Felix agreed, following the bluenette. _Ryu is sure hasty about leaving the mines..._

Isaac and Link both nodded to each other, following behind Felix and Ryu. The miners looked and saw Ryu coming, and the travelers behind him. Some looked confused, the rest just shrugged it off and thought better to leave the situation alone. Though, the ones that noticed, took it upon themselves and approached Ryu cautiously.

"Hey Ryu... did you get rid of them dragons in there?" the worker asked, carrying his pic ax with him. The bluenette shook his head.

"There weren't any to begin with. Whatever was left of them, the previous slayer, Garr, already took care of them. There's nothing to worry about, so you all can start mining again soon." With that, the blue haired teen walked off, completely ignoring anything that talked to him, with the exception of Felix and them. The trio shrugged and continued to follow Ryu, mimicking the ignoring feature and comments they were getting. It was rather tough for Link, since hylians can hear anything within a 5 mile radius of their ears.

The foursome reached the Dauna Mines' gates when one of the workers called out to Ryu, yet again.

"Hey! Who are those three with you? They weren't with you before!"

"..." the bluenette stopped, not ever looking up. Felix made a face of "oh-shit" and knew they were busted for appearing out of nowhere. _Oh fuck... don't find out... _he thought.

"They're with me. They teleported into the cave to find me, so don't ask again, please." Ryu walked away, head down and exiting the mine area. Sighs of relief were made, and the trio lead themselves out as well. The workers sweatdropped and blinked, being rather speechless.

* * *

"That was another close one. Thanks for the cover, Ryu."

"No problem, Link. Magic is very well known around here, so it was a basic ideal. I feel bad for lying to them."

Felix, after getting camp ready, tuned into the conversation and spoke up. "Don't be. It was the only thing you could've done anyways. You saved our asses, so I'm sure me and the other two are willing to make it up to you... again."

"I'd like to repay you in any way I could." the hylian smiled in agreement.

"Me too! There's gotta be something." Isaac chimed in, his beady blue eyes stuck on Ryu. The bluenette smiled, scratching his head.

"Hmm... well...there's nothing you guys can really do. Besides, that wasn't really anything big anyway. I just made up a lie."

"But it seemed much more to us. See... Isaac and I aren't familiar with saying 'magic' like you can. It's called psynergy to us, and saying magic is like a foreign language..."

"Oh... I get it. If you said 'we used psynergy' they wouldn't have gotten it, nor would they have believed you...yeah?"

"Exactly."

"I got the fire done." Isaac said, breaking the 5 second silence.

"And the tents are set up too." Link added, removing his boots, gloves and cap, revealing his relatively short blonde-brown hair again. Isaac removed his gloves and boots too, as well as his armor. He folded up his scarf like a pillow, hugging onto it as a forward relaxing item. Felix removed his armor, gloves and boots as well, then used his psynergy to create strong and small briars around his belongings, for safety measures. The blonde adept blinked, then decided to do the same with Link's things and his.

"Wow, this psynergy power is really convienent when you need it. I wish I could learn it." the hylian said, smiling at Isaac. "Oh and thanks for the briars."

"You're welcome. And you can learn it Link. You just have to be... what's it called..."

"Very focused on your work. It takes practice, time and a lot of energy... but mostly time. If mastering one spell does not satisfy you, then take it to the books to learn it." Felix said, untying his ponytail. "Though I wish I brought more books with me than this one..." The brunette handed Link a book about Venus psynergy. He took it happily, opening it, and began skimming through it.

"Thanks Felix. I'll try to read much of it as I can."

"You're welcome."

"Since when did you bring books along with you?" Isaac wondered. "And... how come I never see you pull them out of your ass like that either? You just can't do that these days..."

"Well, you should know I'm more of a bookworm than you are... you experience psynergy more by practicing it rather than reading it. That's probably why you're more adept at using your Venus powers." Felix answered, then yawned. "Besides, I didn't pull the book from my ass. I just randomly carry them as I go."

"Hmph..."

"But enough of that. Ryu, I think you're forgetting to tell us something..."

"...hmm? I...am?" He blinked, looking in Felix's eyes for a quick second. "What am I forgetting?"

"When we were in the mines, you stammered a little before answering Link's question about what you were doing in there. Also, after we found the exit, I heard you also say something that you were technically born there, am I not correct?"

Ryu swallowed a bit, surprised face and all. "...you read my mind?"

Felix shook his head then decided to go inside his tent to lie down for a moment. "Not really. Only Jupiter adepts can read minds. Venus adepts, which are their opposite element to Jupiter, we can only 'hear' thoughts and to some rare extent, answer back." He slowly began to close his eyes, but still keeping the subject on mind. "If you don't want to tell us, then don't. I won't...won't force... you."

"..." Ryu looked down again, feeling Felix's words come into his mind. "...hmm..."

* * *

"Felix is like knocked out." Isaac laughed only two minutes after the little chat with Ryu.

"Yeah... but we should be leaving him along and letting him sleep. It is getting pretty late." Link said, getting into his tent and lying down. "Anyways, good night Isaac, Ryu."

"Good night, Link. And... um Ryu, aren't you going to sleep?"

"...not yet. I'm not tired."

"Oh. Well, be sure to put out that fire when you do decide to, okay?"

"I will. Good night."

"Okay, good night." With that, Isaac snuggled under his makeshift "sleeping bag" (a/n: lol it's only blankets though) and drifted off to sleep instantly. The use of psynergy and djinn summons drained him seriously. That's probably why Felix was out in less than a minute himself.

Ryu stared in the fire for a long time, giving the brunette's words a second thought. He moved his left hand and the fire swayed for a while with him. He was manipulating the fire, toying with it as he kept thinking.

_I don't understand how he was able to hear my thoughts... but something tells me my thoughts aren't safe anymore. But... I cannot tell them of myself yet. Even if I befriend them... how can I muster up enough courage to speak the real truth? I don't want them to look at me like a monster in a human form... What can I do?_

"You can stop whining and just tell them."

_Eh..._

A feminine voice entered Ryu's thoughts, which more or less, disturbed him. He looked around, and found nothing, but once looking up, a ghostly shadow appeared in front of him. Stunned, he withdrew the flame, stood quickly and pulled out his sword, readying himself. Midna, who was the shadow, pouted at him.

"Really now. You'd hit a female? What a shame." She said, visiblizing herself. Ryu was shocked this time, and withdrew his fighting pose.

"Where'd you come from?!" Ryu asked haughtily, surprised some more. "And how come everyone can hear my thoughts!"

"I came from Link's shadow. I am Midna, a good friend to those three, so you can trust me, dragon boy."

"...so you know—that I'm a..."

"Sure as hell right, buddy. You can't hide the truth from me, but you can fool them as much as you want. But doing that is fruitless. You'd be just toying with their emotions and trust for you. Do yourself a favor and just admit it tomorrow morning, boy." Midna smiled, winking at Ryu. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got shadowing to do."

"Wait... please." Midna stopped, turning around, facing the bluenette. "Yes?"

"If you've been in Link's shadow all this time, then you already... know my name. But y--"

"You already know it... and that's all you need to know for now, so yes. You're welcome. You should get some sleep, little whelp." The twilight princess giggled, returning into a shadow-ized form and calmly merged with Link's shadow again. Ryu sighed, sitting down and pulling off his boots, armor and gloves as well. He crawled into his tent, lying down flat on his back inside it.

_This is going to be one hell of a long night, I swear..._

* * *

A/N: Lol now I'm done with this chapter. FINALLY. Now I can go to bed in peace!

Marth: (yawns) oh shit it's like 2 in the morning...

Yeah I know. Hey see!? Lots of action in this one, yeah?? (desperate) I tried, so mwah! Review this one cause it's going to be another long while before chapter 10 decided to pop in my head. Hey! Whadda know? That -sorta- rhymed! XD

Isaac: Did we miss some action?

Roy: zzzzzzzz

Felix: I think we did...

D8 you people suck, okay? You suck! You phail! You phail at failing!! Gawds... how dare you come really late in the end of the chapter!

Isaac: aww T.T

Felix: We technically just did.

Roy: heheheh XD

rrrrgrh. (pouts to herself) oh well. No point on dwelling on it.


	10. Mysterious Weretiger: Rei

A/n: Sweet, I got uno review for chapter 9. XD I'm sure the other reviewers will review soon or something. But in the mean time, I'm giving out chapter 10! mwahaha

Felix: ugh. My head...

Fart head. Go away.

Isaac: D: Felix isn't a fart head.

Shut your mouth, peanut.

Isaac: ...I like peanuts! So I herd u liek mudkipz...

Oh f—k l33t speak! Ahhhh (dies)

Isaac: XD XD Anyways, Roy-Chibi doesn't own Golden Sun, Legend of Zelda, or Breath of Fire! She's just using its characters! So dun sue. And and... _when_ are we gonna see some YAOI?

Shut it! Dx I'm getting thur!

Isaac: Oh...

Since when did you get interested in yaoi?

Isaac: Ever since my fans started typing yaoi stories...with _me_ in them...

...Makes sense. Anyways, chappy time.

* * *

Another night passed, and our heroes were up to four now, adding Ryu to the party. Though while things seemed to be at peace, something entered the mind of Felix...

"**Felix.**"

"_nrgh... not now Jenna...zzzz_"

"**Felix, wake up. It is I, the Wise One.**"

"_mmhmm... Wise One... _WISE ONE?"

The in-dream Felix snapped out of whatever he was in and shot up abruptly, looking around for the floating, gray rock...He turned his head, and found it, standing to his feet and facing it. "_Wise...One?_"

"**Yes, child. This dimension is very difficult to keep in touch with you, it's been a while, I know.**"

"_Just about five days... you're keeping up with us quite well. So, what is it now? Are you finally giving in to my plea and going to help now?_"

"**Of course not. I came here to warn you. Your friend Ryu is a very special boy.**"

"_I could sense it the moment I saw him._"

"**Just be careful when being around him... You could die and that wouldn't be great news to your family...**"

"_Well gee, I wonder why..._" Felix stated sarcastically. The gray rock continued.

"**You also need to watch for Isaac more closer than ever. I fear something terrible may happen, and you need to be there to prevent it. Do not, and I repeat, **_**NOT **_**let him touch any of the chrysm ore.**"

"_Hey... Ryu told us about chrysm. What will it do to him?_"

"**The beast you both became will change. There may never be a cure for him to escape it. He has not fully acquired use of the piece of the Golden Sun in him. If he even gets near it...**"

Felix swallowed at those words. He did not want anything horrible to happen to his younger peer. He nodded his head to it. "_It'll be lethal. I will do my utmost best to not even let him get near it. I cannot imagine what I would do if he were to become... unable to be tamed... or whatever it is._"

"**...I have your word, Felix. I will continue to keep in touch with you.**" The gray rock was about to fade off, but then haulted its leave. Felix raised an eyebrow in confusion. "_What? You're unable to leave?_"

"**No, it's not that. Here.**" Out of nowhere, more Venus djinn appeared, which were probably the rest of Isaac's bunch, and a psynergy rock. Felix grabbed the psynergy rock, the djinn and nodded to the rock. "_Thanks. You're pretty useful when you aren't speaking in riddles..._"

"**Think nothing of it.**" The Wise One said, before really fading off this time, causing the real Felix to wake slowly from his interrupted dream. He had to get the Wise One from doing that... it was getting rather annoying.

_Oh no... the djinn! _Felix sat up fast, and noticed Isaac's djinn, sleeping near him, and the psynergy rock next to them. He sighed and decided to get back to sleep in the least. _It's too early to get up..._

* * *

The sun was rising, rather slowly, but still rising. By instinct, Link woke up right when the sun's rays beamed on the inside of his tent. Yawning, he crawled out of his tent, stood up and stretched his body for about a minute. After he finished his morning stretch, he went for his boots and cap that were along in the briars Isaac set up the night before.

"I think I'll go exploring for a bit. They're all asleep anyways..." the hylian said to himself quietly, touching the briars gently, and they unfolded by the touch of his hand. Link raised an eyebrow in confusion. _What was that all about...? Hunh... that was rather odd...Oh well..._

He quietly put them on, grabbed his sword and shield, then left the campsite for his exploring adventure. Looking around, he saw plenty of wildlife, green top trees, many types of birds, and other animals. _Hmm. This place isn't so bad after all. I think I'll get used to this perhaps. Reminds me so much of home._ Link said, stretching again, feeling the laid-back sense of this world. He stopped when he saw a mere sign standing right outside an area covered by trees. The hylian walked over to it to read it:

_**Ogre Road Ahead. **_

_**Be very cautious! Weretiger appears here!**_

"Hunh? Weretiger? What is that?" he asked nobody in particular, scratching his head. "Hunh. Well, I guess I should go ask Ryu about this 'weretiger' thing..." Link decided to end his little cruise around for the time being, and headed back to camp. Along the way, he came across an apple tree. Smiling, he whipped out his bow and arrows, shooting down 4 of them.

"Fresh and ripe, just how I like them. I hope apples with soup makes a great breakfast..." Link said, picking them up and wasting them inside a small bag he brought along. He quickly made for the camp site, hoping to make something nice when the other three awoke.

_Mmm apples and cow meat... Apple soup... why am I smelling apples in my dream?_ Felix woke up again, just a tad later than earlier on. What he smelled was true: the scent of apples. The brunette slowly rose from his sleeping position, yawning and stretching like Link before, and taking a good look around him. The djinn and psynergy stone were still there. Thank goodness.

"...why do I smell apples? Maybe this wolf thing has me smelling things better..." he whispered to himself, deciding to finally wake and get up. Crawling out of the tent, he was met with three pairs of nice eyes in the shade of blue.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up from his dreams." Link smiled, offering Felix a bowl of hot applesauce soup. The brunette chuckled and taking it while sitting down next to Ryu.

"Mornin' Felix." Isaac said, laughing a little, and handing him a spoon.

Felix took it as well, then looked at him. "What's so funny?" Ryu smiled himself, and Isaac pointing and laughing evilly._ Really, what is so damn funny?_

"...Felix your hair..." Link pointed out, imitating to brush his hair back with his hand, trying to let Felix know that some of his hair was lopsided and disoriented. The brunette figured it out and took his hand to smooth his messy long hair.

"Ah thanks..." Felix said, then glanced over to Ryu, who said nothing the whole time. He wondered, but thought about leaving it alone. Once breakfast was done, the bluenette volunteered to take them to the nearest river and wash them out. He took the bowls and silverware and headed the direction of the river he mentioned. As he left, the trio took down camp. One thing had Felix up and he wanted to get it off his shoulders.

"Don't you two think Ryu is a tad odd?"

Link and Isaac blinked, exchanged looks, then turned to the brunette.

"Well... I haven't really been paying too much attention, to be honest. I think he's pretty normal to me. Why do you ask, Felix?" Link spoke up first, taking down his tent carefully.

"I don't think he's too strange, Something bothering you, Felix?" the blonde adept questioned his peer, looking at him while putting the fire out. Felix blinked, frowning a bit before answering: "I was just wondering what you two thought you know. It's always a good idea to know what your allies think. And nothing's really bothering me..."

"Oh. For a second there, you sounded like you knew Ryu had some secret like you mentioned last night..."

"Actually, I do know, Isaac. Thanks for brushing up on that."

"Oh... um, you're welcome...?" Isaac tilted his head in slight confusion, not knowing whether or not Felix was praising him or making a sarcastic comment. Link blinked then decided to break the sudden silence they were making with a "how about we finish taking camp down?" remark. The two adepts agreed, folding down their tents neatly and stashing them in Link's other handy bag. Which reminded Felix how he was able to stash everything into one small bag anyways...

"Well camp's down and Ryu's not back yet. Shall we go search for him?" the hylian suggested, seeing as their place was as clean as they could get it. Felix nodded in agreement; "It would be wise if we did search for our lonesome friend. Let's go look for him." As they went the direction Ryu went earlier, something from a distance was following _them_...

* * *

"Ryu! Heeeeey where are youuuu?" Isaac called out first, shouting the name loudly. Link and Felix kept the grounds searching every which way they crossed, making sure they didn't miss out on a stack of blue hair anywhere. Just as they were nearing a rather unusual clearing, Midna popped up from nowhere, stopping the trio suddenly.

"What's the matter Midna?" Link asked, very surprised she actually came out of his shadow for once the entire morning.

"Something or someone is following you..." she said, trying to get a clear picture with her mind, sensing for the object of their interference. Felix closed his eyes, listening to anything that would touch the ground's soil near them. Isaac, on the other hand, used the trees to listen to the leaves blowing in the wind to feel any suspicious air coming to them. Link, much like both adepts, listened as well, using his sensitive and useful hearing of the hylian ears. He and Midna both heard it together, and he turned around near Felix, shooting an arrow past the Venus adept. The brunette opened his eyes suddenly as the arrow passed him, unsheathing his sword, Isaac following.

Whatever Link shot, it groaned and attacked the foursome. They all dodged it easily, and Midna reunited with Link's shadow.

"What is that thing!?" Felix yelled, his hand glowing bright yellow, ready to cast some Venus psynergy.

"I don't know... but whatever it is, it's ugly and furry!" Isaac bellowed.

Link blinked, then remembered the sign he saw earlier...

"Hey. This must be that weretiger that sign read." he finally spoke up.

"Weretiger?" Isaac and Felix responded together, repeating Link. The hylian nodded, barely dodging an attack by the beast. It was yellow, had brown-ish stripes over it's body and its hair was a mean orange-y color. It's claws looked no fun either, as well as its fangs and piercing golden eyes, which screamed "bloody murder!!" at the threesome now.

"Ragnorak!" Felix used his sword to shoot a parallel of the psynergetic sword of Venus energy right at the weretiger, who retaliated with clean swipe at the brunette. Well so much for the psyenergy plan of his...

"Ugh... not good." he said, seeing that his good wear of armor was torn slightly. Isaac saw that manuver his older peer pulled off and decided against using psynergy himself. Instead, a full head on charge attack might do the trick. Isaac readied his sword and went along with his plan.

"Take this!" he yelled, pummeling into the beast, slamming onto its back with the flat side of his blade. Too bad for him, as it once again retaliated with a clean swipe at Isaac, with its tail instead! The blonde adept was whapped off, sliding across the ground, almost hitting a tree. Link quickly pulled out his bow and thought his arrows were better off since he shot it the first time. He aimed and fired, but the weretiger was faster this time, appeared before Link with great speed and clawed him aside like fish.

All three stood up, determined to win this fight, despite its great speed and high chance of counterattacking. They looked at each quickly glancing, and as if they understood their own nods and eyesight glances, went into their "plan". Isaac and Felix ran up to the beast, each distracting it with their bright psynergy spells.

"Ragnorak!" both yelled, and two psynergetic swords came down together, which then formed into one huge sword of Venus energy, striking the weretiger. Link took out a bomb and an arrow, fusing them together to make his famous bomb arrow and shot it straight at the beast as the psynergy faded around it.

"Did we beat it?" Isaac panted, looking at the fading smoke.

"I don't know... I hope we did." Felix said, panting himself, as he hadn't used his psynergy in a while like that.

"I hope we did too..." Link walked over to them, breathing hard himself, sweating a little.

Just as their hope was rising, it faded, as poor Felix was suddenly slammed into tree by the weretiger. The force swept into the brunette so much, it took the wind out of him and he passed out just there quickly. The other two were shocked and ran over to Felix.

"Felix! Hey! Wake up!!" Link shook him, but getting no response whatsoever. Isaac looked so terrified, that it nearly paralyzed him on the spot. The hylian used his fairy on Felix which it seemed it was doing something, but not a lot. The weretiger was readying to attack them, and it did, aiming for the distracted Link. The hylian noticed and couldn't do anything since he was so busy with Felix...

In a clash of steel and claw, Isaac's sword met with the weretiger's fierce nails, trying to drive back the beast.

"Hurry. Take Felix somewhere else! I don't know how long I can keep this thing!" he cried, using most of his strength to hold it as long as he could. Link nodded, easily picked up Felix and headed a little ways away from the adept's hold off. As soon as they were far enough, Isaac let go, dodging the oncoming attack with the second claw. He knew this was going to be an impossible fight, but he was going to try anyways.

"I hope you like to eat rocks for dinner!" He said, casting Stone Spire, then unleashed his djinn called Flint to at least obstruct massive damage on it. The beast did look like it was taking serious damage, but it swept off Flint's attack like it was nothing. It chraged at Isaac, who barely dodged.

_Oh my gods! That should've at least knocked it down!!_ He screamed in his mind, dodging most of the attacks it threw at him and attacking whenever he had the chance, which was slim almost the entire time. This occurred for a long time, and Isaac was getting worn out. The extended use of him using psynergy with his djinn weren't enough, but he still thought he needed to keep going.

_This is my last shot. If this doesn't work, I'm done in._ He thought once again. The weretiger was building up power, readying itself to finish Isaac for good; the adept stood to his feet, and raised his arms, absorbing the energy the ground below him and the trees around him gave. Whatever it was, the beast wasn't going to let it happen, so of course, it charged Isaac again, only to get repelled by his small energy bubble force field.

_One shot... just one shot..._ Isaac closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. He reopened his eyes, shining bright yellow with his aura-glowing body. "JUDGMENT!!"

Four of his djinn swarmed together, creating a massive armored knight of Venus energy. It held up its giant blade, collecting energy and then blasted the entire place with it. Isaac placed all of his hope of victory on this move, as it drained him completely as well as his four djinn he used. Once the whole flashing light was carried off, apparently, none of the trees or ground were destroyed but that one little spot where the weretiger should've been was.

_...Did...did I kill it?_ He wondered, panting and staying absolutely still to hear anything suspicious near him. It was that split second he was sent flying from the side, sharp claws digging into his light red and gold armor. It pierced through it easily, tearing the adept's tunic abruptly. Once its claws were into his skin, it dragged Isaac all around the ground harshly, slamming him into various boulders, trees, anything destructive it could find to utterly destroy Isaac.

Isaac's clothes were tearing apart, and he couldn't fight it enough to let it go of his lower abdomen. He struggled for something to grab onto to break free, but that deepened the beast's clutch it had on him, digging even further into his body, drawing out as much blood from the boy that it wanted. The Venus adept stop struggling, knowing it was no use and his end was coming closer. His heartbeat raced, trying to find some answer or something...

Before he knew it, the other claw of the weretiger dug into his body as well, his left thigh. Isaac yelped loudly, and the sound of it made the ground level up and cause an earthquake around the two. It didn't care, as it was quite used to the energy both adepts used on it earlier. Link rushed back immeditately, knowing he had to help Isaac now.

"Isaac! Hold on!!" Link cried, drawing his sword and rushing towards the beast.

Fortunately, Isaac's yelp reached not only Link but another source...

Link slashed at the beast with all his might, which in turn caught off guard and released a bloody Isaac from its grip. The hylian caused it to actually bleed too, which was a good sign for him. Isaac casted a weak Cure Well on himself, healing up majority of his bruises, but he couldn't stand up to assist Link at all.

A ray of light shot the weretiger, and the twosome didn't know where it came from. But, they did hope it was Ryu that did it.

"I seriously hope Ryu did that..." Link said, scooting back to where Isaac was, ready to defend him if necessary.

"...me too..." Isaac said, tired and growing a bit pale. Link looked down, giving Isaac the fairy treatment like he did to Felix. "You two both pale out when you're really hurt..." he mentioned.

"n-not our faults..."

Link looked around, still nothing with the ray of light-shooter. The weretiger was out cold for some time, which helped Isaac enough. _I seriously want to know who did that..._

"Are you guys alright?"

Link turned around suddenly, and Isaac looked over with his eyes. The young man standing in front of them was none other than Ryu, but for some reason he looked different... his eyes were beaming red and his hair was as golden as Isaac's. How strange...

"Whoa, Ryu..." Link blurted first.

"Yes...?"

"You look... different... what happened?"

"...well you see I--" he was interrupted with a loud roar, which meant the weretiger was nowhere near being defeated. The hylian readied himself, but was stopped by Ryu. He smiled, nodding his head.

"Let me handle this..." he said softly. Link blinked, then noticed that Ryu was quite serious about the whole issue. He stood straight and sheathed his sword. "Okay... just be careful."

"I will, thanks." Ryu turned and face his opponent, who looked meaner than usual. When it spotted Ryu, it roared again, glowing. Link blinked, not believing his eyes when the glowing stopped, it was a tiger-looking man, very similar to the weretiger they were fighting all this time. He had on orange-brown pants on, bandaged looking things on both of his bottom arms, and had something similar over his forehead. His eyes, were the same color as his fur color: gold. The minor exception, is that they didn't pierce your soul or screamed "bloody murder!!" though.

"Rei..." Ryu spoke up. The tiger-man looked at Ryu, and then cheered up some more.

"Hey! I haven't seen you in a long time. I thought you went to investigate something near Dauna Mines again..."

"I did... but you attacked my friends."

"...oh... those other humans were your friends? Oops..." Rei, who he was called, sweatdropped and looked in the direction of Isaac and Link, who then gave hard glares at him. It was that time that Felix returned from wherever Link left him to aid Isaac.

"Where's that weretiger?" the brunette asked rather abruptly, looking angry and ready to murder. Link and Isaac both pointed at Rei, and Felix faced him, looking confused. "Wha..."

"...eheheheh... um..." Rei started, smiling uncomfortably, then looked to Ryu with a "please-help-me-out-here" look. The youth understood, closing his eyes for a moment and returning to his normal "colors".

"How about we discuss this matter first before trying to slay anyone..." Ryu suggested before Felix had a chance to draw his blade and have a chance to slice at Rei.

* * *

Five minutes afterwards, everything was, as said earlier, discussed and taken care of. The threesome listened to Rei's and Ryu's words, getting their minds filled with information. Of course, in the midst of it, all of them were healed by Ryu himself, surprisingly, their torn clothes were "sewn" back together too.

"I deeply apologize for the damage I caused to you three. I thought you were all after Ryu, so I was only protecting him like real family would do." the weretiger said again, apologizing for his earlier act. "If I had known that you were allies of his, I wouldn't have attacked..."

"It's... fine... Rei." Isaac said, smiling. "I'm sure you had every reason to do that. I would've done the same thing too."

"Fairly agreed." Felix replied after, still trying to recover then damage done mentally.

"I guess there's no blaming anyone here. It was an act of self-and family-defense." Link nodded, "but I must admit Rei, you are one strong opponent."

"Well thank you, Link. You three sure put up a fight though, especially the spiky-haired one... Isaac, right?"

The blonde adept looked at Rei to respond to his name at the end. He blinked, as he wasn't necessarily focusing too much on the topic; instead his mind wandered a bit. "Hunh? You called me?"

"I said you three put up a fight, especially you, til the end naturally when Ryu showed up and beamed me." Rei repeated himself.

Isaac's face changed and he replied; "Oh. Yeah I did try with Judgment... Guess I'm not strong enough then... heheh. And sorry, my mind kinda wandered..."

"Not a problem. Mine does that too." Isaac, Link, Ryu and Rei all chuckled at the last statement the weretiger said. Felix smiled only, then retained his normal face; which always looked like he was angry at something, and most of the time he was. Something still bothered him, and it was the fact that Ryu didn't speak up and touch on it like he should've. Of course, he has a hunch of what it is, but Link and Isaac don't.

"Felix, what's the matter?" Isaac pointed into his face, blue eyes staring at him. Felix, using his sudden reflexes of being surprised, pushed Isaac away from his face. "Don't do that, you scared me."

"Ouch. Sorry...but really, what's wrong? You look so glum."

"...It's that Ryu hasn't told us about that power he has. It's got me puzzled and worried. Nobody just comes from nowhere, having yellow hair and red eyes and amazing abilities. It's some sort of godly power that he's not speaking up about." the brunette turned to Ryu, who then looked at him back; the same shade of blue eyes like Isaac's were staring at him. "I would like to know what it is you're hiding. And if you won't say anything, I can just ask Rei over there."

"uh...why am I included in this anyways?" Rei asked out of nowhere, and getting no response other than shrugs from Link and Isaac.

"Well?" Felix burned the question into the poor bluenette. He sighed, then turned to Link and Isaac together.

"It's not godly powers. I'm actually a dragon."

"Dragon?" Link was more puzzled than anyone there. The two adepts have faced many sorts of dragons in their time, it seemed nothing too new. Well, except Isaac's little surprised face for a moment. And of course, it didn't surprise Rei, as he had lived with Ryu nearly his entire life span, and already knew.

"Yes. I'm now the last of the dragon clan called the Brood, if you remember, I told you three of their fate when were in the mines yesterday. Remember when I also said about her defeating them? That her guardians did kill them? Well, the ones that survived all gave up their powers to live in seclusion in the town called Dragnier."

"Yeah... Myria. You told us this too...I remember" Link said, with Isaac nodding in agreement.

"So... where is she anyways?" Felix asked, looking determined.

"Dead. We killed her." Rei said sternly and proud. Ryu followed up behind him. "Rei used his weretiger form, Momo, my other friend who is living in Wyndia now, helped us with her assist magic, and I used my dragon form. The one you saw me in was my Infinity form, which is extremely powerful and basically my 'ultimate' guise."

"Neat." Isaac gleamed, wanting to know more, so he asked, "Is that your only form or are there more of them?"

"There's a lot more. I have the basic dragon whelp forms; Thunder, Fire, Water, Light, Shadow, Wind. There's so many of the genes though that I can splice together to create a new form to change into..."

"_Splice_? What's splice do?" Link asked next, thinking it was merely someone taking a knife and cutting something weird in halves and forcing them to merge together.

"Oh, it's a very difficult-to-explain process... but it's when I merge two or three of my dragon genes together to make something more powerful to transform into... If that's somewhat understanable. If it's not, I apologize. I'm not really sure how I even do it myself... It's just a natural habit to me..." Ryu smiled, sweatdropping a little.

"hmm maybe if we see it in action, then maybe it'll become more clear?"

"I would hazard a guess that is correct. But in any case, are you satisfied with knowing this information, Felix?" Ryu now questioned the brunette, who was absorbing the new information Link managed to pull out like water to grass.

"Yes. I am very satisfied... that I managed to pull this out from your ass... Now I can officially move on and don't have to worry about my comrades hiding things from me. It's irritating and bothersome..." he said, thinking about their next course of action as well. Ryu slightly chuckled at the comment, as well as thinking of their next plan.

One thing's for sure, they needed to move ahead. Now the new addition in their team, Rei, who will basically be a tank for the others while Ryu is the main powerhouse. Two from Weyard, two from Hyrule and two from this world. With this all in mind, it kept the brunette thinking...

_This test... is going to be the longest one ever... I'd rather fight 3 Doom Dragons at once than this..._ Felix thought to himself, closing his eyes for meditation.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it folks. A chapter that does NOT end in a...a what's it called...? Oh yeah, a CLIFFHANGER. man now I know I've strayed away from this site for a looong time if I couldn't even remember THAT word. XD

Isaac: Nuuuu not those!

Marth: (preoccupied with Brawl)

No Isaac! Wrong! I said it WASN'T a cliffhanger! Idiot Adept! ...hey that's a cool nickname for you now. XD

Isaac: T.T

Well anyways, sorry it's lately short. As you can see, Marth is playing the game I wanna play now on my new Wii! Yaaay. I wish Isaac was a playable character... oh well. They remixed the Doom Dragon music in it, so that helps. Review this and maybe I'll stick in chapter 11 soon sometime! 8D


	11. Frightening Power of the Golden Sun

A/N: Aaaah. I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting for so long to wait for chapter 11. T.T

Apparently, I wasn't on a Writer's Block. I've been drawing and playing... other games XD (coughahemBatenKaitosahem) Anyways... now that I'm back... time to get started on another chapter, ne? 83

Let's see... which one of my lackeys are here today?

Isaac: (sleeping on the couch with popcorn in his lap)

Felix: (reading a newspaper)

Link: (busy)

Marth: Hunh...? I'm here...

Goody. Someone reliable... thanks Marth. I got good news for you. XD You're in my story now... with Roy. Yaay

Marth: o.o YES! (celebrates)

Roy: 8D Hurray!

Yesh. Marth's uber cool appearance in Brawl changed my mind. So... we know the big boss for Marthy cause I know. (cackles)

Marth: ...that's not a good cackle...

Roy: No it's not...

Anyways... chapter time, for my lovelies!

Roy: ...Lovelies?

My viewers! Dummy...

Roy: T.T (sulks)

* * *

The night after the whole weretiger incident was indeed very silent. The heroes were very quiet the entire time, not making a sound, except with Link asking everyone for their bowls of finished dinner to go clean off at the lake they were nearby. After that, it was pure silence. Nobody spoke up... nothing. Isaac was playing with his Djinn; Felix was back against a tree; Link was wiping off his blade; Ryu was staring in the fire; Rei, he was lying down, his tail swaying around. Midna was still around, finally out of Link's shadow for the time, thinking to herself.

The campfire was bright, it was started by Ryu himself with a little bit of his assist magic he obtained throughout his journey a few years back.

It was silent for another few minutes, until a certain blonde had interrupted it.

"...Um... Felix..." Isaac, started, his head turning from his Djinn to him.

"Yes... Isaac...? What is it?" The tired brunette glanced his serious brown eyes over to his younger peer.

"It... well..." the blonde adept started again, his stomach getting a fuzzy feeling. The other four were looking at him, with some question-looking expression upon their faces, even Midna. Isaac felt the immediate pressure he was feeling and stared at them. "What...?"

"...Are you trying to break the silence between all of us?" Ryu asked first, rubbing his nose.

"Yeah, I am trying... and probably failing... I hate it when it's so silent like this. It gives me the chills..."

"Silence is bitter." Link commented, counting his bombs in his bomb bags.

"But silence is also very... sweet in the same time..." Midna replied after, walking over to some shadows, possibly to avoid the campfire.

"...sigh... I really tried too hard... Empty silence will just have to remain then... all night long..." the blonde adept sighed to himself, removing his boots. The others, excluding Midna, glanced at Isaac, and thought best to call it a night.

"Well, seeing as this whole thing is pointless... might as well. We can set off first thing in the morning." the weretiger said, yawning and stretching, "Plus, I'm still worn out from today's rifraf fighting those three..." he nodded towards Link, Felix, and Isaac.

"I still... am sorry for that, Rei... really I am." Link spoke, his diamond-colored eyes finding the weretiger's golden ones.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it. I'll be good to go with a good night's sleep anyways."

"I see... Midna, are you going to stay up...?"

The twilight princess looked over her shoulder, finding the hylian's voice calling to her. She merely smiled, her beautiful purple eyes to him carefully, "I will be on alert... in your shadow later on Link... don't worry." She winked at him, which caused a rather fuzzy feeling in the hylian's stomach.

"Alright..." Link answered, shaking the feeling and his sudden blushing away, "I'll get the tents out." With that, he pulled out another small bag from only the Hyrule goddess knows where and undid the knot tied to it. Isaac was the first to reach in and grab his blue tent.

"How does all that stuff FIT into that tiny bag?" he asked Link, his face puzzeled the entire time while he hoisted up his tent. Link chuckled, handing Ryu his light blue tent.

"...I'm not really sure, Isaac. I guess you would call it natural..."

"Where does it all go?" Ryu asked next, he doing the same as Isaac before him.

Link shrugged and pointed to his bag. "Well, Midna usually holds all the important stuff... But all of my equipment I hold myself... I really... don't know where it goes either. My pockets must be really deep..."

"...well geez they would be if I were carrying all of that..." the young dragon replied. "Rei... I KNOW you have a tent. You aren't sleeping out in this cold..."

"I HAVE one my gods, calm down Ryu... don't get so bitter and fussy." the weretiger assured him, with Ryu getting a small pouty face. Rei's face saw it and he instantly switched to a "don't-kill-me-today" look.

"Heh... Felix, are you wanting your tent...?" The hylian looked over to the tired older adept, who said nothing for the past ten minutes. Felix seemed to have not heard him, as he did not stir, nor did he look like he heard anything. His eyes were closed, his arms crossed over one another, and his legs in a half fetal position. This worried the green-clad swordsman, so he gently tapped the adept... ever so lightly.

"Felix... pssssht. Hey..."

Nothing. Poor thing was out cold for the night. Link's face turned sour after his attempts failed five different times. But of course, he was not going to let him sleep outside of his tent either.

"Someone help me put this man into his tent..." Link said, picking up Felix with ease.

"I'll do it!" Isaac jumped up first and set up Felix's tent before Ryu had a chance to volunteer. Surprisingly, the younger adept had Felix's tent inbetween his own and Rei's...

_Damnit... oh well, close enough._ Ryu thought.

Link nodded to thank Isaac and somehow carefully placed Felix inside the tent, then closed it after removing his armor, boots and using his cape as a rather comfortable pillow for the brunette.

"There... much better than that ole tree..." Link smiled, setting up his own tent.

"_Yawn_... Well, good night you all. I guess tomorrow's destination is Wyndia... right Ryu...?" Rei asked, with another yawn. The bluenette turned to his friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm... I was going to say beyond that... Remember that old hut with Emiati and his family...?"

"...OH YEAH. That guy who lost to you when you were a kid. HA. HA. Yeah I 'member him... What are we gonna do with that guy and his hut...?"

"I'll tell you in the morning... but yes..." Ryu turned to the confused Link and Isaac, "You two will get more details tomorrow, I promise." The other two exchanged looks, then to Ryu and nodded sheepishly.

"Alright. I trust your good judgment Ryu... Good night and sleep well... I assume tomorrow will be heavy for us." the hylian said, yawning and stretching himself.

"Yeah... good night..." Isaac said, catching the contagious yawning from the hylian. Ryu and Rei nodded, crawling into their tents. Something caught both Isaac and Link's attention before doing the same: the campfire.

"I got it!" They both said at the same time, rushing to the fire and stomping on it like little children stomping on ants that were about to crawl in their pants. When the fire was out, they looked at each other and giggled.

"hmm I guess that was pretty dumb of me, sorry Link."

"I was acting like a child, I apologize Isaac..."

"...It doesn't matter. The fire's out... heheheh."

"Right... So um, good night... again."

"Yeah. G'night."

Both slipped out of their boots and crawled into their tents, taking their items with them just in case. Link stayed awake for some time, just to be sure he still heard Midna. He knew his mortal body couldn't handle the lateness and soon he fell asleep like a rock.

It was only until a few minutes after, that she returned to his shadow... to stay alert like she told him earlier.

* * *

It was still night, and Felix was expecting some weird dream and the Wise One appearing from nowhere. When it didn't happen, he woke up, scratching an itch he had on his right leg and checked his surroundings. Yes... it was inside a tent he was in.

_God damnit... I was better off sleeping outside next to that tree... ah well._ The brunette cursed to himself. He looked around some more until he grew tired again. _May as well fall back asleep..._

As soon as he put his head back on his makeshift pillow-cape, he heard some random footsteps... and they sounded like they were... leaving?

It didn't matter, Felix carefully and silently crawled out of his tent, and peeked around for anyone suspicious with his night vision. When he heard nothing around, he stood up fully, and looked in each direction, listening to the heart of the trees for anything odd. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the psynergy aura around him. He sensed everyone's aura... except Isaac's... Wait Isaac?!

_...! Isaac...! _Felix rushed to the younger adept's tent and did not find him inside it. His sword was gone, but his boots were still with him, and it didn't look like anyone took him either, as he would've sent the brunette a telepathic message. Perhaps Isaac up and left on his own?

_Ugh... stupid boy. Where are you?_ Felix growled to himself, keeping his eyes peeled for anything that may attack him while he was searching for the wandering adept. He grabbed his sword as well, and quietly left the campsite, and also didn't bother to put _his_ boots on either...

* * *

_Where... is that place...? Wise One, you didn't give me enough clues...! _Isaac rushed around in the tall trees, looking for a clearing with a ring of flowers near them. His heartbeat was racing, as he knew he didn't know where he was going, but he had to follow the Wise One's words, as they were mostly important and...well... wise. Isaac came across multiple Goblins, which were easily clobbered by him with a few swings of his Sol blade.

_Come on... flowers... flowers..._ the blonde adept rushed around, his steps quickening. It was also in his imagination that he thought he was being followed. _Oh dear, who's... following me...?_ He didn't care to stop; his mind went on auto search and scanned his surrounding area. He felt the presence but since it was too far from him, he couldn't tell if it was friend or foe. _Don't... find me... please not now... _

The cold night air slashed its way into Isaac's mop as he continued to pace about, finding the location of the Wise One's directions. The blonde adept turned to his left and sure enough, he found a ring of flowers. Right on the money!

_...! There it is...!_ he rushed over to it, dropping to his knees. He closed his eyes, trying to get the image the Wise One sent him in a mini dream he had not too long ago, and the sole reason why he was running about in the night without Felix's approval for once.

_Felix is so gonna get mad at me, but this was necessary... I think._ Isaac dropped his sword, and he clasped his hands together, as though he were praying. _Wise One... where are you...?_

As if on cue, the Wise One appeared in Isaac's mind, and nodded.

_**I am here, boy. When I tell you your cue, use the Golden Sun power you have. Understood?**_

_Yes... I will... try..._ Isaac replied, his eyes still closed and awaiting the Wise One.

* * *

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. Where is he?!_ Felix swore to himself, hellbent on finding Isaac once and for all. His wolf instincts picked up right then, he picked up the blonde adepts' scent... very easily. "I've been going the wrong way for awhile... I guess these wolf powers aren't so bad after all..." The brunette rushed over in a heartbeat, and finding the clearing Isaac was in.

_What the hell is he doing?! Some monster could come of nowhere and kill him!_ Felix's eyebrows narrowed, and he carefully and quietly walked up to the younger adept. With light, easy steps, he walked around Isaac without him noticing; his eyes were closed and it looked like he was going to use some sort of psynergy power. _Whatever it is, I should be here in case he wants to collapse and get himself killed,_ he thought and backed away just in case... but only a little ways, just to be safe.

_**Isaac. Now!**_

_WTF Wise One!?_ Felix somehow heard it... and right on cue, Isaac's entire body was glowing all golden, as if he were trying to unlock the half of the Golden Sun inside of him. The brunette's face was all confused, but just stayed where he was because he was sure as hell NOT going to leave.

_Wise One? _

_**Ah Felix. Your timing is impeccible as ever.**_

_What the hell is this? Explain._

_**...**_ The gray floating rock was now inside of Felix's mind, but it remained silent for quite some time. Felix's eyes narrowed, and soon enough, it spoke up again.

_There was something interfering with the warping I gave you and Isaac with that orb. Apparently, Isaac told me it broke somehow in his dream, and I am here to fix that problem..._

_With_ HIM_ using the Golden Sun's power? Are you mad, you could _KILL_ him!_ The brunette was furious, and if he were in his wolf form, all the fur on his back would have been standing up.

_**I know what I am doing, Felix. Have patience. He is not going to die. Hmm...? What is this? Isaac, stop... **_The gray rock seemed to have felt something, possibly the interference it was mentioning earlier.

The blonde adept did as he was told, but of course, his stubborn body didn't. _Come on! Stop glowing already... _Isaac thought to himself, trying to "shut off" his body and failing. _Ah! I...I can't!_

_**You can't...? **_The Wise One began glowing itself with rings of purple psynergy, and with that image in both adepts' minds, Isaac's body was wrapped in it too. Unfortunately, that did not help too much...

"Augh... my body... it's like burning..." the blonde adept cried, trying with all his might to stop himself. "Felix, help me!!" he shouted, not knowing Felix was even THERE...

"Shit and fuck, I knew this was going to happen... but how did I know..." Felix ran over to his younger adept, placing his hands on his shoulders.

"...whoa you came that quick...?"

"I was here to whole time. You're going to be fine..."

"... oh... Okay... I hope you're... right—Geh!"

Isaac doubled over, feeling his body's psynergy build up rapidly. Felix caught him his arms, but he knew that everything around him was changing. The sky was turning into a malstorm; the ground was leveling up, water appeared from nowhere and threatened to drown anyone or anything, and the lava from the earth was springing upward, destroying the life from their remote area. It was very clear that Isaac's power was out of control.

"Isaac! You have to calm down!!" Felix shouted, his grip on Isaac getting tighter. The blonde covered his ears, his eyes turning the same color as his entire body.

"I...I can't... I'm scared! I can't do it!! Make it stop!! It's hurting me!"

"You know full well I can't! I'm fucking powerless against you god damnit! Isaac, YOU have to stop this! This is your power! Control it like you do plants and flowers!" Felix shouted again, his wild hair coming out of it's ponytail and thrashing about in the rapid wind storms. SURELY the others would have FELT this by now...

"I can't... I really can't!! It's too hard for me!!" Isaac yelled. The winds grew more violent and with Isaac's voice it wrapped itself around Felix violently.

" ...! Shit!!" the brunette yelled, his grip on Isaac loosening with every beating second. It was only a second too late that Isaac opened his eyes and Felix being carried off by the whirlwind. "DO SOMETHING!!" Felix's voice was heard as an echo.

"No! FELIX!!" Isaac tried to grab him, but failed. Heavy tears were rolling down his face, and his heart could not bear losing him anymore... not this time. The blonde raised his arms in the air, the psynergy building up inside him again.

"I...I command you... to STOP!" he cried, gathering all of his power together. The Voice stopped everything in destruction; the skies stopped storming, the lava stopped flowing and melted instantly, the ground stopped shaking and leveled itself to normal, the water stopped and returned to it's natural places. It was as if time stopped itself... but it didn't.

"Calm..." he lowered his arms, peacefully as if to settle everything back in order, which in fact happened. Everything that was destroyed was restored by Isaac's command of the Golden Sun in him. When everything was in place, he looked up and found Felix falling... rather fast.

_...! No...! I will not lose him...!_ Isaac lifted his right arm, his hand widespread and called forth a powerful version of what seemed like Move. The giant psynergy hand caught Felix gracefully, and once the blonde felt it... somehow, he lowered his hand and it came down slowly as ever until the brunette was safely on the ground near him.

Isaac kneeled down, grabbing Felix's shoulders and shaking him. "Please... please wake up... Don't leave me..." Everything Isaac tried to wake Felix, all his attempts seemed to fail, as the brunette did not stir at all. It was as if the whirlwind took his breath and killed him.

"Felix... Felix... please! S..stop joking around... come on..." Isaac's heart was crumbling every second... he couldn't feel any air coming from his nose. His whole face was drowned in snot and tears, but he still tried to wake him. "...this isn't funny... I don't want to lose you again...! Please... not again..."

_No... no no no...!_ Isaac buried his face in Felix's shirt. His breathing increased, his face burning with more of his warm tears. _My fault... my fault... Felix don't die on me! No no no...don't leave me all alone...!_

Isaac's body stopped glowing, but his eyes remained their color. He squeezed Felix's hand and tried to wake him again. His hand was so cold, it felt like someone threw him into a lake near Prox. Isaac tried warming it with his hands, getting a little success, but it all felt hopeless. He knew he was going to lose Felix... but he didn't want to accept... In fact, he refused to accept.

"No! You can't leave me! Don't you dare leave me!! You stupid... no good. Oh you piece of no good...! You stupid... stupid...You can't...!"

Isaac finally gave up trying after his senseless yelling... he did what he thought was right; lied right on top of Felix and hugged his lifeless body close to his. His breathing increased so much, it was like he was going to have an asthma attack. _Felix... I'm sorry... If only I didn't have this wretched power... you would still be alive... with me... How am I going to tell Jenna...?_ His head was on Felix's stomach, and his arms wrapped around his abdomen; Isaac closed his eyes and more tears flooded him again.

He felt like this was some very terrible nightmare and that he could not wake himself from it...

Felix was gone...

And he couldn't do anything to save him either...

"Why does the Wise One do this to us...? Why did it let this happen... to me?"

"...geh..."

_...! Felix!?_ Isaac's eyes shot open, and he looked up. The brunette's eyes were opening... but slowly. His left hand went straight to his head and he held it while sitting up.

"Urgh... my head... damn headache..."

"Felix?!" Isaac got up from his abdomen and hugged him tightly around the shoulders, tears coming down again. "You're alive! You didn't leave me!"

Felix didn't respond...yet. He merely hugged back just as tight as the blonde. "...you had me worried. About the whole Golden Sun power thing... you know."

"You didn't... breathe when I helped you land... you didn't say anything to me... you stopped breathing... I thought you were dead and you left me..."

The older adept was feeling Isaac's heartbeat start again and he was wheezing and all that pretty badly. Though, he didn't appreciate snot going down his back...

"Well the wind was kind of knocked out of me... again. I thought I was going to die too... but I dunno. I guess it wasn't my time..."

"I'm glad it wasn't... I want us to die together you know..."

"Heh... yeah. So... when are you going to let go and allow me to breathe?"

"...! Oops sorry..." Isaac released his hugging-grip off Felix and wiped his face clear with his long sleeves. Felix hates snotty noses and he rarely gets one unless he's really sick and just has a running nose.

"It's alright... but why were you out here in this cold fugging night anyways? And how come you didn't tell ME? Hm?"

"Um..."

"Never mind. The Wise One told me. Something about this certain interference... and our only hope back home was destroyed. Perfect... what else could go wrong?"

"... I don't know... But... who is that?" Isaac pointed ahead. Felix turned around and looked in Isaac's pointing direction.

A young man, just about in his young 20's much like Link, was lying on the ground near them, unconscious. His hair was a pure blue color, a darker tone than Ryu's hair. His armor was beautiful; decorated dark blue breast plate and shoulder plates on each shoulder. His tunic was a lighter blue than his armor, and it's decorations were hardly noticeable, but they were there as well. His cape was the exact color of his hair; it was held together by a red button looking thing. His tunic pants were a dark blue color, and his boots were also the same color as his cape. They were held together by a metal coating in the center, folding over like a bridge and connecting together like a buckle. He had a scabbard; which was a VERY light light blue on the sides and white in the long center. It was also very beautifully designed, and it was carrying a golden pommeled hilt sword. His skin was a pale apricot-ish color, and his face looked very soft from their distance as well.

After the adepts' examination, they went to have a look for themselves... up close.

_**Ah... it's the interference... Good job boys.**_

_Wise One!?_ Both adepts panicked together, and automatically looked around.

_Where the_ HELL_ were you? You completely bailed out on us when Isaac was losing it! _WTF_._

**_Remember Felix. I am not as strong when you are so far away dimensionally. I did warn you before. I do apologize... I am having difficutly staying in touch with you boys. But I am glad you did get through that. Now then..._**

THIS_... was the interference...?_ Isaac asked, his face puzzeled.

_**Yes. This young man actually was forced through some dimension ideal much like you two are... and apparently he was coming through my connection with Isaac... so I contacted him instead of you Felix. The Golden Sun's power to transport anything out of a communication of Psynergy telepathy is also apart of its powers... and Isaac currently possess half of it. My intention was for him to just drag out the boy, which it did succeed... But at an almost heavy cost... I am deeply sorry for the pain you two suffered.**_

_...sigh... I guess it's alright... But it just had me... very frightened. I'm still recovering from it!_ Isaac frowned, crossing his arms disappointingly.

_**And you... Felix...? How about you?**_

_Um... It's fine by me. Just tell us_ BOTH _next time so nothing like this will happen. Ever again._

_That's acceptable. I'll try to remember that. Oh yes, I did manage to shield your friends from all of that, so I actually didn't really bail out on you two. I actually saved more lives and saved you two all the trouble of that..._

_I was right; you are useful when you aren't speaking in riddles._ Felix smirked to himself.

_So... Wise One, what do we do with him...?_

_**Hmm... I have a feeling he will be joining your merry band, so you may as well try to get to know him when he wakes. For the time being, I will leave you boys. Have... a good night.**_

_Wait Wise One...!_

Gone. The gray rock vanished the instant it said "good night".

"Ah fuck... oh well... I'll carry him." Felix said, carefully picking up the young man and hoisting him over his shoulders with ease. "Gods he's light... but you're light than he is Isaac... no offense."

"...Are you saying I'm losing weight?" the blonde cocked an eyebrow up.

"Hmm pretty much... you might need to work on those muscles of yours when we get home."

"Grrr! I'm going to train twice as hard as you do!" Isaac pouted, picking up his sword and Felix's, which he reminded himself that they had the EXACT same weapon... so he carried his sword on his shoulder and Felix's downward so he wouldn't get confused.

* * *

They found their way back to camp, and sure enough everyone was sleeping... pretty weird for all of that stuff that was happening earlier on. But then again, the Wise One did say it shielded them, so it could've blocked everything that was happening from their ears. I mean, this WAS their test, so they would've needed some aloooone time.

"So... who's tent is he gonna sleep in?" Felix notioned first, eyeing Isaac as they were approaching the tents.

"Um... he can sleep in my tent... and we can share one... if you want to..."

"He seems like my size... I think it best he were in mine. We can share yours."

"Okay..." Isaac said, opening Felix's tent and the brunette gently placing the young blue-head inside it. He also removed his boots (with much difficulty) and also his cape, which was used as a makeshift blanket for the time.

"He looks peacefully. Hopefully he doesn't wake up in the middle of the night... because I'm... really tired..." Felix mumbled, crawling into Isaac's tent.

"Ditto that." The blonde adept yawned, placing their swords inside his tent, kind of stacked on each other on the side. He snuggled up inside too, trying to find a warm spot and then settled in.

It wasn't long, and the blonde felt Felix's arm automatically wrap itself around him. Of course the older adept was out cold...

_Ah come on..._ Isaac said, getting a fuzzy feeling and blushing like mad. He attempted to get out of that position and succeeded. _Whew... _He turned himself around and his blue eyes were on Felix's face. The more he stared at him, the more of this new feeling had started up. What was this feeling...?

"...I don't know what this is, but it's telling me... to..." Isaac whispered to himself, and suddenly found his lips on Felix's. It felt so good, so he kept them there, and breathing softly._ Please... don't... wake... up._ He prayed and continued to calypse through the kiss, deepening its strength.

His "prayer" seemed to have been answered because the brunette did not move, nor opened his eyes. It was like he was a doll that had no life for that iffy moment Isaac was pleasuring himself with. The blonde released himself from the kiss, and kind of backed away from Felix, as he was about to turn over from the uneasiness.

_Heheh... that... was fun... _Isaac thought to himself, smiling and turning to his left side as well. _That felt... good. His lips are very soft. _He sighed a sigh of relief that Felix did not wake at that time and moment, and soon he fell asleep...

* * *

A/N: DAWW Wasn't that cute? 83 And no. Nobody's dying in this fic! Cept the baddies!

Roy: Aww man! I wanted someone to die!

Shut up Pyro-loser! (flames him)

Roy: OUCH! T.T

Gawd, you friggin sadist, go away! XD Anyways... I tried moar action this time... and... KISSING SCENE! Even though it was very small, but It'll get better! I promise! And WHO IS THAT MYSTERY GUY!? (baps every one of her lackys so they can't say anything) 8D If you guess right, you get a free cookie!

Roy: I want a cookie!

NEVER.

Roy: T.T

So yeah, review this chappy! Sorry I'm so late! I know I'm lame... But dudes and dudettes it's like SO late when I was finishing this up and typing friggin 50 words a minute wasn't helping... and and (starts babbling)

Felix: Oh woman for pete's sakes... You people, just send us a god damn review and wait for her slow ass to update... whenever that'll be. (bricked)

Shut Up Felix I heard that! My ears never phail!

Isaac: Yes they do XD (bap'd) Ow!

Rrrgh. I'm watching you, Geo-losers x2 (points at them) Oh yesh. For those of you who wanna know. Felix doesn't say WTF like What the Fuck. He's spelling it out... so when you see WTF or WTH come from his mouth or anyone else's (mainly his XD) they're spelling it out. I'll personally type out the entire phrase for them if they were saying it. Otherwise, any abbreviation that appears in the story from now on is being said.


	12. Identities Solved: Onto Wyndia, March!

A/N: Since I got so excited about Chapter 11's ending... I decided to start up Chapter 12 right after it! X3 You must admit that I am devoted to my Yaoi-ness in this story... just a little. XD I'm getting there.

Anyways... where was I? Oh yes. I didn't have too much of a cliffhanger last chapter. Second chapter out of 11 and a half chapters in total that didn't have a cliffhanger. XD

Maa maa maa anyway, for the chapter of 12! I must be ready and get... um what rhymes with twelve? XD

Roy: Oh gods... Just hurry up and type the chapter already!

Felix: Yes wench, hurry up and type it.

Not a wench! D8 (very sad)

Isaac: Hey! What about the disclaimer!?

Isaac, you're so slow, I haven't been typing that thing in almost 3-4 chapters straight... I think they already know by now that I don't own you, Felix, Roy, Marth, Ryu, Rei, Midna and Link... sheesh. BUT I do own you... in this fic (evil grin)

Isaac: o.o (flees)

XD Anyways, chapter time.

* * *

Once again, the sun rises and awakens the tired young hylian. For SOME reason, he just wakes with the sun, and everyday, he finds it very odd. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes, yawning large and stretching. He crawled out of his tent with minial layers on his body, searching the other's tents. They were all asleep still like little children, the young elf smiled to himself and went to prepare breakfast.

Link slipped on his boots easily, grabbed his bow and arrows and went ahead to search for something meat-like.

"hmm... I remember seeing some... boar thing around here... Then again, there was a nice fishing spot I spotted too. Maybe fried fish sounds better than just raw and charred meat..." Link said to himself, backtracking to the campsite, and getting his special fishing net a little boy from his village name Colin made for him.

Just as Link was leaving, the young man Felix and Isaac found last night was awakened by the silent sounds of the wind and footsteps. He shot up rather quickly, examining everything around him.

"_eh...? What... what is this...?!_" he spoke aloud a tad bit, in some language unable to be understood. The blue-head crawled out of the tent, afraid of what may have became of him if he stayed any longer. Rushingly, he put his boots on, took his cape, scabbard and ran in the same direction as Link.

"_I... I need to find help...! I may have been kidnapped... Sheeda... Kain... Abel... Where are you!? Where am I!?_"

When he found Link fishing, he quietly approached him, tapping him on the shoulder. "_Ex...excuse me sir..._"

"...hn? Whoa!" Link was half scared and almost lost his fish. He was reeling it in, but it looked like it was going in for a fight. The hylian stood up and braced himself. "Alright fish. You're asking for it!"

The young man didn't quite understand Link, so he continued to speak. "_My name is Marth... King Marth of Altea. Are you fishing...? Do you need help...?_"

"Augh! Damn fish!" Link yelled, then he turned to the young man, looking at him. "Hey...! Can you help me over here?"

"_...? Pardon...? What did you say...?_" Marth asked, still not understanding Link's odd language, but only getting the motion of Link's mouth moving.

"Hunh...? I didn't quite understand you—Gah!"

Link was about to fall into the water, but Marth caught him quickly by his shirt. The hylian smiled in relief, reeling in the fish while Marth was holding onto him and pulling him closer to the trees. They succeeded easily; one big fish on the line!

"Yeah!" Link cheered, then patted Marth on the back. "Thanks for the help! My name's Link, what's yours?"

" _...? Hmm...? What... did you say...? I didn't understand..._ " Marth looked at Link, frowning as he couldn't understand anything he was saying... again. He tilted his head questioningly, and his pure solid blue eyes marked themselves on the spot. Link, puzzeled by what Marth was saying, frowned himself.

"I... don't understand you... Um..." he scratched his head, then thought of some sign language idea. He first pointed at himself, and Marth, in his own tongue, spoke up. "_You...?_" He said, pointing at Link.

The hylian nodded, seeing as if whatever Marth said meant "me"; he grabbed a random stick and wrote "N-A-M-E" on the sand, pointing to it. The young man looked down, and what that said to him looked like something in his language so he replied; "_Namae...? Onamae?_"

Link guessed he was trying to say "name" and went ahead and spelled his name very slowly on the same, then pointing at himself again.

Marth, really trying to read this new bunch of letters he was seeing, kept staring into the sand.

"L...L...rin..." he said, trying to roll his tongue for the "L" part in the name.

The hylian walked towards Marth, tapping him to look up at him. "L-ink" he said, as slowly as possible. The young bluehead, trying to mimic him, repeated, in the same, slow tone as Link; "...L...L...rink..u..."

"...hmm that's close enough..." Link nodded in approval, which made the bluenette smile.

"_I see now. His name is Rinku... I can't seem to understand him... but maybe if I do those hand signals like he did, maybe I can get him to say my name..._" the young king said to himself, thinking of how to do this, since his name was... so hard to pronounce. He tapped Link and then took his stick, writing his own name in his language in the sand.

Link looked down in the sand, and wondered what the hell the symbol things meant. It was if it was spelling "M-to-vu-" and some weird "U" shape. "Uh..." Link started, trying to guess what it was saying. Marth pointed to himself, and then with his other arm, pointing to the symbols in the ground, slowly saying it too.

"Ma-ru-su. Marusu. _That is my name._" he said, in what seemed like clear english to Link, but not. And Marth rolling his tongue like an "L" and "R" sound at "RU" when pointing and saying it. He also noticed he did that when he was saying "Link"...

"Mars...?" Link said, thinking he heard wrong, and the second time Marth said "Marusu" it sounded really clear as "Mars". The young king thought Link said his name right, so he nodded too.

"Wow. I think we're getting the hang of this." The hylian smiled, picking up the big fish they caught. He looked at it, and thought it was a good idea to bring "Mars" along for breakfast. Plus, there was enough fish for everyone. He looked to Marth, holding up the fish, and then rubbing his belly. Marth understood this as "Are you hungry?" motion and nodded sheepishly.

With that in mind, Link grabbed the fish he caught, placed them into a handy bag, and went towards the camp, with Marth following. Speaking of Marth, the young king was getting very suspicious of the way Link was taking him. He looked around, noticing the same trees he bypassed earlier to escape his captivity... so he thought.

"_... This is... very strange. I could've sworn I came this way... _" he spoke softly to himself, but to only be heard by Link in front of him.

"Yeah, I bet you can't wait for this fish to be cooked. I make some mean fried fish."

When Link and Marth approached the campsite, the others were actually awake. Surprisingly...

"Whoa you guys are all up... I thought I got up really early..." Link said, and everyone eyeing him.

"Yeah we are up..." Rei yawned. "Mmm is that fish?"

"Yes it is... I forgot you were a tiger-figure..."

"Heheh. So who's your friend?"

As soon as Rei said that, Isaac and Felix stared straight at Marth. They looked at each other, and mentally they were slapping each other.

"It...it's that guy!" Isaac said, pointing to Marth.

Ryu turned and looked at him too. "Really? This is our missing companion...? The one you two were talking about this morning?"

"Yeah... I guess he got up and left." Felix replied, "Thankfully, he ran into Link. Thanks Link..."

"...um... you're welcome...?" he smiled a little and then sat down, motioning for Marth to do the same, who was alittle frightened by the sudden yelling of Isaac and his pointing. "Guys, this is Mars. And he doesn't speak our language apparently."

"Lovely..." Felix sighed sarcastically. "Now we'll probably need some sort of translator for him... I assume you'll be that, Link...?"

"Uh... I don't think so. I can barely understand him myself..."

"...oh."

The others sat down as well, still puzzeled at everything. Ryu, unfortunately, wasn't going to let this all go right there. "So how did you find out his name...? Telepathy...?"

"Actually, he told me... really slowly, in what I assumed was his own language and took a really big guess... and got it right."

"Wow... talk about luck..."

"Yeah totally... Well, let me make this fish so we can all eat and discuss later."

The others nodded in agreement and decided to talk the whole situation over after breakfast. Besides, who wants to eat on an empty stomach ANYWAYS?

* * *

"Alright guys, eat up!" Link said cheerfully, handing each male his own slice of fried fish he easily made.

"Right on! I'm like starving..." Rei jeered, gratefully taking his slice from Link. "Mmm just how I like 'em too!"

"Thank you, Link!" Isaac piped up, smashing on his piece.

"Yes, thank you. You've been a wonderful cook to us thus far..." Ryu smiled, taking his piece and doing the same as Isaac.

"Mmm... fish..." Felix said hypnotizingly, melting his teeth into his meal.

"You are all welcome." The hylian said, handing Marth's his share and then getting his own slice and settling down. The young king took it, and smiled, bowing to Link.

"_This smells wonderful! Thank you, Rinku._" he said, then munching carefully. The others looked to the hylian, wondering what their new companion just said.

"Hmm... I think he was thanking me for the food..." Link replied to them, and when Marth turned his head to Link, the green-clad merely nodded in approval as in saying "you're welcome."

"I really wish we could understand him..." the blonde adept mumbled through his smashing. He received a nice elbow to the gut by his older peer. "Ow! Felix, what was THAT for?!"

"No talking with your mouth full. It's so impolite..." he replied, getting blue-diamond eyes glaring back.

"Oy..." Link said with a sweatdrop, "I really wish we could understand him too. Midna, what do you think...?"

The twilight Princess emerged from Link's shadow as quick as her name was said, helped herself to the fish, and sat down next to him. "Mmm, maybe I could help you all translate him..."

"Oh? That'd be really awesome—what's Mars doing?" Ryu asked, interrupting himself. All eyes turned to the young king, who, when Midna appeared from nowhere, caused him to jump up, unsheath his blade and point it at Midna from a distance.

"_De-demon!? How long have you been possessing my good friend Rinku!?_" he yelled in his tongue, his body trembling in fear. Everyone stared at him, and he looked back at them, wondering why they would not defend themselves against this "demon" that appeared from nowhere. _Maybe... they can't see... it? Maybe I am the only one that can and they are just confused? That MUST be it!_ Marth thought to himself, readying himself to strike. _I will protect them from harm!_

"_Prepare to be purified to your saintly, demon!_" Marth cried, rushing at Midna, which then caused Link to raise his shield from nowhere and... well shield Midna from his attacks. After Marth finished his fifth combo attack, he found his newfound friends standing up, looking kind of upset or really confused.

"_Wh-what's going on!? Rinku, why are you protecting that demon!?_" Marth cried again, pointing at Midna from behind the hylian.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what the HELL is going on?" Felix blasted, trying to figure out WHY Marth suddenly attacked.

"Yeah seriously! Is he a spy!? That maybe understands us but is using a different language?" Rei popped up, cracking his knuckles, "because spies are as dead as a barren tree to me!"

"...I don't appreciate friends who backfire on us... especially the really new ones." the young dragon said, retreiving his blade from its slumbering sheath blanket.

"I say that was really rude!" Isaac pouted in, glaring at Marth, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Mars! That was really... mean what you just did you know."

Marth was totally confused. He heard Isaac say his name, but that was all he could make out of everything else he was saying. He had no idea what was going on and why they suddenly looked angry at him. "_Wh-why are you all so angry? I... I was only protecting you! What did I do wrong...?_"

"Wait guys! Don't jump to conclusions...!" Link said, putting his shield down. "Maybe... Mars is very... not used to Midna popping up out of nowhere and he was only defending himself!"

"...well that seems kind of reasonable..." Ryu said, putting his sword back into his sheath.

"That does... but how can we be certain if that's true, Link...?" the brunette asked, looking at him with serious eyes, again.

Link sighed, closing his eyes, "I...don't know. All I know... is what I feel that you shouldn't do to him. He... probably doesn't understand us... and is only doing what is right in his mindset!"

"Hmm..."

"Link, you are correct though. You're little friend is only doing what he thinks is right... which is to protect you all from me..." Midna spoke up, with her leaving from Link's body-guard shield. "I'll be happy to translate for you..." She looked to Marth, approaching him rather slowly. He backed away from her, in the same manner, very slowly, as she came closer to him. "_Stay back! I will use my divine blade to punish your soul, you... you filthy—!_"

"_Do not worry, little king, I will not hurt you._" She said, easily in his tongue, ignoring his insults for the time.

"_...!_" This caught Marth by suprise, and he yielded his steps, a tad bit. "_...You... you know this language I speak? But you are a demon!_"

"_I just know it because I've been stalking you for some time. Now then... I am Midna, Princess of Twilight. If you will allow me to grant you the voice of the language Link speaks, then just tell me now._" Marth fell silent, his eyes stunned before him, as he recognized her beauty. He stood up straighter, his sword falling and his eyes closing slowly, taking slow deep breaths as he began to speak again.

"_... I did not... know you were a Princess. I am truly sorry... what language is this you are willing to... give me Milady Midna...?_" the dark bluenette asked, bowing very low to her, then sheathing his sword, which was visible to everyone else, who weren't understanding a thing they were saying... literally.

"_Good boy._" Midna smiled, blinked, and spoke again. "_Whatever it's true name is called, but they call it the modern tongue. Just be warned that this is a permanent thing to your vocal cords. You won't be losing your native tongue at all... but this new one will help you most definitely..._"

"_I see... then I would like to have this new speech so that I may understand Link, and that he may understand me. I don't want them confused any longer of what I say and do!_"

"_Alright. Come._"

Marth took a deep breath, approaching Midna carefully, entering a small world of shadows when he closed his eyes. She touched him, putting her hands on his shoulders for a few moments. When she let go, his eyes opened, as if he were reborn alive as someone else.

"_...Well? Does it work...?_" Midna asked in his tongue, to be safe.

"_I... don't... know. Let me try it..._" he replied, shaking the nervous from his voice and spoke up a little bit in a soft tone, "...h...hello...? You... understand me now...?"

"Hey! Yeah we do now...!" Isaac smiled, removing himself from the negativity he was building up earlier. "Cool! Midna must have done something awesome for this to happen!"

Marth smiled easily, his eyes looking brighter than before, as he was able to understand Isaac and his voice this time. He looked to everyone else, then to Link especially, "How... about... you?"

"We can hear you clear as day, Mars, sir." Ryu replied, smiling too.

Rei put his hands down, sat down himself, and continued to feast on his slice of fish. "Mmm yeah, you sound the same... but it's better."

Felix, following Rei's actions, held a thumbs up to him, and when his mouth wasn't full of fish, he spoke. "Indeed. It's much lighter sounding than when you weren't speaking this modern tongue..."

"Mmm... thank you..."

"Yeah..." Link sighed in relief, now that nobody is going to kill each other this morning. Then, something in the back of his mind clicked. "Oh yeah! Mars, I forgot to introduce everyone..."

"...oh?"

"I'm Isaac, a Venus adept from Vale." the blonde teen spoke up first.

"Felix. Venus adept from Vale too."

"I'm Rei, a tiger from Cedar woods..." He left out "were-" in front of "tiger" so he wouldn't scare Marth any more than he did.

"You already know my name, but I'm Link from Ordon to specify some more."

"Oh, and I'm Ryu, the last species of the Brood dragon clan. I'm with Rei here, but you can also say I have another homeland..."

"...you're a dragon?!" Marth's eyes widened on Ryu, staring at him, and wondering how a cute little teen of his age be something so terrible. Wait, did I say "cute"? Yes, he thought so...

"...um... yes I am. Is... that a bad thing for me to be one...?"

"...! Oh...n-no it's not. It's just... well, it surprised me and..." Marth started, sweating a little, then looked away for a second. _Holy shit, he's a dragon! What the hell am I supposed to do?! Gaaah!_

"Did I say something wrong...?" the young bluenette asked, while sitting down and eating his fish in worry.

Marth spun around quickly when he heard Ryu speak. "N-no... you didn't. I'm just... nausetic at the time... Ah..."

The young lizard boy jumped a little when he saw how fast Marth turn around and faced him, smiling so easily and nervously at the same time. "...uh... okay." Yes, you can tell he was freaked out a little. He light blue hair swayed with the small chilly morning air, and silence befell them again, only for a short while...

"...ahem... Well, I should tell you who I am.. .And to be proper about it..." the young king spoke up, getting a sigh of relief from his audience. "My name is Marth, of Altea." He personally left out king in his title for the time being.

"Marth? Oh... so I assume Mars was... wrong?" Link asked, feeling kind of dumb.

"Mmm... not so much... that is how my name is pronounced in my language... so you were, in a way, correct."

"I... see... Please continue."

"Very well... I am Altea's current king, and just about a few days ago, I heard this voice appear him my dreams... I thought I was... in some nightmare-ish place... This floating object came from nowhere... and told me my dreams were interrupting some sort of connection—"

"Connection...?" Isaac asked, lifting his head from his breakfast.

"Floating object? WTF..." Felix asked after, then thinking for a quick second. "Wait... describe that floating object..."

"Alright, I'll try... It was... a gray boulder thing, that was floating on some magic...and it only had one eye like a cyclops... and the eye was pure blue... It was really... creepy..."

The Venus adepts looked at each other, their ears burning in surprise. They yelled together; "WISE ONE!"

"Wise... One? Is that what it's called...?"

"Uh... yeah it is, your Higness..." Felix spoke.

"Isaac, do you know this being too?"

"Uh-hunh..." the blonde adept nodded his head. "It... well... um..."

"To make a long story short," the brunette began, "The Wise One is like... our ruler. Where Isaac and I hail from... the Wise One is our protector. Much like the goddesses of Hyrule to Link."

"Hmm, Yes... exactly like that..." the hylian replied, remembering the time when he told the adepts of the goddesses.

"I see... so what was the Wise One doing in my...dreams...?"

"...Oh. You were probably the interference... that it was mentioning about last night."

"Inter...ference? I interrupted something by dreaming...?"

"Mmm... the Wise One said you were interfering with its connection with us two. So I guess you could say you were, sir... we apologize."

"It's alright... But then I was sucked into this portal thing... and now I'm here."

"heh yeah... Me, Felix and Link landed on Ryu just about 5 nights ago..."

"...so are we supposed to... meet...? Like this?" young king Marth asked, his face confused as ever.

"I'd believe so... this is... really new to me..." Ryu said, finishing his meal. "Perhaps this is just mere coincidence that this is happening..."

"Maybe it's the work of all of our enemies and this Wise One is putting us together to stop them... Like a big fat test of faith." Rei added.

"That's... probably the case..." the hylian replied. "But... we should worry about this after breakfast."

"I would think so too..." Midna said, finishing her slice and slipping back into Link's shadow for the time. Marth looked at him with a question mark above his head, and the hylian gave him the look of "I'll-tell-you-later". The king nodded, sitting down, thinking it was best they discuss it later.

* * *

Breakfast was over in less than fifteen minutes, and everyone remained silent during that time until everything was eaten. The leftover slices were oblitterated in seconds, the adepts volunteered to wash the plates off this time, while the others took down camp, just to give Link a minor break from washing.

"Washing dishes is really fun..." Isaac said, taking off his gloves, rolling up his sleeves and holding a plate in the rushing river water. "I can't see why Mom hates doing them sometimes..."

"Because mothers are usually the ones stuck doing them..." Felix added, taking off his gloves and rolling up his sleeves as well. "This kind of stuff is for women anyways." He carefully held a plate in the water too, using his hand to wash it.

"Yeah... but my Dad sometimes does them... When my mom is like tired."

"My father does them... most of the time, because my mom cooks most of the time. Me and Jenna take turns..."

"I wish I had... a little sister... or brother."

"Didn't you treat Ivan and Sheba like that once...? And Garet especially..."

"Me and Garet are the same age. I thought you knew that, Felix-y..."

Felix's face jumped to a shade of hot pink when Isaac said the forbidden nickname. _I thought he would _NEVER_ say that name... _EVER_. Again._ He thought, keeping his face hidden between his long hair. His eyes remained closed for the remainder of the time, until something sparked up between them again, which did, thanks to the blonde.

"You know, I never got to tell you what that word meant to me..."

"...you also didn't ever tell me why you called me that god forbidden name either..."

"Well, because you never asked that's why!"

"Why would I want to ask... such a silly question? You always told me things on your mind..."

"Yeah... but I thought you'd be curious and come ask me why I call you that."

"It never occurred to me that I would have to, since it's by instinct that you come to me and ask."

"...oh. I guess you have a point." the blonde replied, taking the last plate and rinsing it off thoroughly. "But..."

"But... what?" Felix asked, drying off the plates that were clean. NOW he was curious as to what was being said...

"...Felix... I call you that name because..." he stopped short. The brunette's heart was pounding. He felt that whatever Isaac was about to say, was going to be true. Would he finally confess and say that he loved him? Or... would he reject everything they've been through...? All this time they spent together... this was only some mere test the Wise One put them through. He faced the blonde with a calmness about him, but more so, in a nervous manner. When Isaac turned to him, he merely smiled.

"...it's... because... I have feelings for you."

Stunned, shocked, and more so, thankful. They were getting somewhere finally... A sigh of relief overwhelmed the brunette, just slightly.

"...I see. You waited all these years to tell me now, hunh? Figures you would." Felix stated bluntly, keeping his serious tone in check, to make sure Isaac found no evidence that he was grateful he said such things. The blonde sighed heavily, feeling what he said didn't even nudge a dent on Felix's heart, which in fact it _did_, but he'd never show it... yet.

_Felix... what am I going to do with you...? I know I kissed you last night... but... did that have any effect at all...?_ Isaac closed his eyes, and thought to himself, having a sort of soliloquy._ I just... want you happy..._

Just when Isaac was done, Felix finished drying the plates. When he did, he collected them and stood up. "I'm taking these back to Link..."

"I...alright..." the blonde replied, rather sadly. The brunette nodded, turned around and walked away, his long hair behind him with the chilling breeze. Isaac knew he was infatuated by his older peer, and he just ignored the fuzzy feeling inside his stomach for so long. It all started back when they were children...

"I can't see... why this is all happening. Why couldn't our problems be solved another way?" he sighed, rolling down his sleeves and putting his gloves back on. Before he put his right glove on, he noticed the scar on it. Felix had healed it no more than a few days ago... or what seemed like years ago to him, and it was barely there.

_Perhaps it is just the Golden Sun I possess... I mean. Mia can heal this great too... but that... that healed really quick than hers... Ugh... _WHY_ did the Wise One _CURSE_ me with this half of the Golden Sun? _WHY_ me? It makes me feel _SO_ abnormal...! _

Isaac didn't notice, that the more anger he had, the more windier the breeze was getting around him. His inability to adapt to this mysterious overwhelming power that lied deep inside him kept him thinking if he was ever going to return to his normality of an adept again. But then again, ever since he touched the Mars star from the inner Sol Sanctum, he had never been normal in that entire year...well so much for that. God damn that Wise One, hunh? Sneaking a bit of the Golden Sun's power inside the Mars star for Isaac to JUST get ahold of it ahead of time and then bam! Right in the end... it just had to happen...

_I was better off when Sol Sanctum was going to explode... with me and Garet inside it... Wise One could've saved Garet and the Mars star after I touched it and left me in there... to die. Seriously...! I'm never ever going to be normal again... my life with this wretched power is going to cost me its limits, I swear..._

* * *

"I'm back, Link... and you guys are done with the camp being down too."

Link and the others turned around, facing the brunette with smiles. Felix placed the clean plates in Link's apparently dark green bag, then turned around to get more faces, this time in the question mark.

"...where's your little buddy Isaac?" the weretiger asked, fidgeting with his headband to keep it in place. "Didn't he go off with you...?"

"...hmm he did... maybe he forgot something... I'll go back and retrieve him. Just wait a little longer, alright?" Felix said, remembering to take his sword with him just in case. The others nodded, and waited as the brunette disappeared beyond the trees... again.

"Is it me, or do they seem really close?" Ryu asked out of the blue, knowing he sensed something from Felix. All eyes turned to the lighter bluenette and he continued, "I mean, really, am I the only one sensing this odd feeling? I could've sworn _something_ was up with them, the moment I laid my eyes on those two..."

"Mmm... I'm not really too sure about that... Ryu. But I do have a hunch at what you're getting at..." Marth replied, folding Felix's tent he borrowed last night and into Link's other handy bag, that was kind of brown-ish.

"Ryu, I feel you on that. When they were in my place, they were huggled together so peacefully, it was as if they loved each other." Link smiled, collecting Isaac's folded tent and stashing it into his bag as well as his own. "Not being girly about this, but it seemed... rather cute."

"Cute you say?" Midna giggled as she reappeared again from the hylian's shadow. "No wonder... they are bonded so well then."

"...Midna, you sound like you're onto something..."

"Mmm maybe because I am, Link."

"Oh dear."

* * *

Felix trotted carefully and quietly back to the spot Isaac and him were at when they cleaned the dishes. He felt like this was dejavu, as this type of thing, he could've sworn already happened once. As he approached the setting, he expected Isaac to not be there, but sure enough, he was, just staring at the water, at his reflection.

He didn't dare try to step any closer to the blonde, as he felt he was going to be speaking to himself soon...

"Did I make him angry...?" Yep, Felix was right, Isaac was speaking to himself...

"I mean... did I say something wrong? I know he's always so... blunt and everything, but did I really push his feelings in this time? What did I do wrong?"

_...you did nothing wrong... I just can't seem to release any feeling for you yet, as you might reject me..._ Felix thought to himself, hoping the blonde did NOT feel that... thankfully he didn't, as he kept talking out loud to himself.

"Is it this Golden Sun power of mine that drives you away from me?" _No._ "Is it because I act so childishly around everyone else?" _No... it doesn't..._

"What... makes you look the way you do? You seem so heartless nowadays..." _I do...? I never really noticed._ "I always wanted you to look happy... like on the day when Vale was restored to peace."_ Why...? I wish I knew why..._

"I really want to know your answers to my questions... Felix, I really wish I could tell you how I really feel about you. It's driving me insane..."

_You're...not the only one being driven insane... Isaac, my love, I'm going crazy by not telling you anything..._ the brunette looked away, knowing his telepathy were silent amongst all of Isaac's questions. He continued to listen, as the saddening voice returned... with snot and tears. Oh joy...

"Why... why do you keep pushing me away...? Why won't you let me come into your heart and find a place in it...?" _Mmm... you do... but it's... me that needs a place in yours..._

"I am stupid. I am a fool... I look like some stupid idiot in your face when I talk to you. I don't know what it is... about you that compells me to be attached to you. It... when I kissed you last night, it made me feel... different. It made me feel like a whole new person..."

Now THAT little statement perked up the older Venus adept a lot. _Wait a minute... he kissed me last night?_ His head tilted and his face was blushing worse than before. He would have never known that if he weren't dead asleep... nor Isaac had to sink that low before...

_Why didn't he wake me—ah never mind, that's besides the point... sigh... I'll knock him out of this before it gets... too bad._ He thought again, coming from the shadowy trees behind Isaac and tapped him lightly. "...I think... it's time for us to go now..."

"...! ah!" Isaac jumped, nearly falling into the river, but Felix caught him by the arm quickly. "F-felix!" His heart was pounding, his mind was racing... if he heard any of that... "D-did... you hear any of that—what I said...?"

"Sorry if I scared you. Let's go." the brunette said cooly, hoisting Isaac to his feet, and turning around walking away slowly. The blonde knew something was fishy, but tried to leave it alone. He ran after his elder peer, drying the tears and snot from his eyes and nose.

"Felix! Please... answer me. Did you hear anything... I said...? I want to know!" he asked again, almost demanding an answer of any sort. The brunette turned around fiercely, and punched Isaac right in the mouth.

"Ow!" he clasped his hands over his mouth, the swelling bleeding appearing. His confused blue eyes met with welling up tears of the brunette's. "What was THAT for...?! I didn't—!"

Before the blonde knew it, Felix had placed his lips on his, breathing really hard, and his arms wrapped around his neck tightly. Felix... was crying. CRYING. Isaac fell frozen on the spot; he didn't know what was happening and why this suddenly started occurring just now. But whatever this was, in the back of his mind, he was enjoying every bit of this. Of course this was not what he wanted, but not like he cared... too much. Though, something else in his mind was telling him "NOT YET! PUSH HIM AWAY!" and by that instinct, the blonde pushed Felix off him after about 1 minute of their kiss.

"...don't... expect me to do that ever again. Son of a bitch." Felix said, his tears even more visible now. He walked away, drying off his face before approaching camp again.

Isaac looked straight ahead, figuring out why the hell the brunette did that and what caused it. His mind was all confused and he decided to just leave him alone, for the time being. He casted a weak Cure on his lip, trying to cease the bleeding and went ahead to the others too.

* * *

"Isaac, what happened? Why is Felix like... so different?" Ryu asked first when the blonde came near them, and took note on how fast Felix bypassed them and went on ahead to secure the road with Rei.

"Yeah and what happened to your lip?" Link added.

"Uh... I don't know why. I think I said something to upset him. And my lip, I... hurt myself on accident..." he lied, knowing it was going to work.

"Oh..." the young dragon replied, feeling at ease a little more.

"You should be more careful next time, Isaac." Link said, getting the bags tied up and stashing them (somehow) in his pockets. "Mmm but we should be going ahead with them so they don't leave us behind."

"Ah... alright then." Isaac replied, picking up his sword and its scabbard, sheathing his sword.

The other two bluenettes nodded, Midna returned to Link's shadow once again, and the foursome ran ahead to catch up with Felix and Rei.

"So, our destination is to make it to Wyndia, right?" Link asked, as they were within a few feet away from the twosome scouters.

"That was the plan..." Ryu said, turning his head to the hylian. "We were going to take a little shortcut to Wyndia though, so we could make it in about three hours rather than two and a half days."

"Oh. So this is what you were saying yesterday right? You and Rei?"

"Yep. We're planning to go see Emaiti and his little house near Dauna Mines..."

"Miiiiinnnnessss..." Isaac hissed under his breath while Ryu continued anyways.

"I think it'd be okay if the old man would allow us to use that teleporter underneath his house again..."

"Hunh...? Teleporter?" the hylian's face looked in question. Marth was also confused in this whole situation, but decided to remain quiet until he was filled in with more information, as he hoped he would.

"WTH... What is that?" Isaac asked as well, not knowing too much of machinery that was used in this world.

"We'll show you when we get there, come on...!"

The others caught up to Rei and Felix, who stopped near the Orge Road sign. It was then, that Marth spoke up.

"So... anyone want to fill me... in on some information as to what is supposed to happen?"

"Oh yeah, it didn't occur to me. Sorry... um, your Majesty..." the yung dragon said, bowing a little. Marth shook his head, merely smiling again, "It's alright... you don't need to call me by the title. Just Marth will do... really."

"Okay then. We are planning to go to a big city called Wyndia. It's actually about a few days walk from where we are standing, but Rei and I are going to lead us to a shortcut to Wyndia. It's through a rather convienent way..."

"Oh... Well, then is it alright if I accompany you all...?"

"It's not a problem at all, Marth sir... we'd love to have your company..." Rei said with a wink.

"Plus, with you, we have another strong person at our disposal... so you'd actually be of use to us later on." Link added.

"That... and you wouldn't know where to go if you stayed here by yourself..." Isaac pointed out.

"...also figuring out where you would go would be very dangerous. And the Wise One confirmed to Isaac and myself that you are to be here with us... so you have to come." Felix added, biting his tongue when he said Isaac's name.

"I... see... I'm glad I'll be of use to you all, while I am here. I hope we can all settle whatever test this may be and... hopefully return to our rightful places." the young king said, as he sighed in relief.

"Me too." Link replied after, wishing Epona was here with them in some cases.

"Hate to cut the chatter between us, but let's go. I'm itching to find out what happens after we breach Wyndia." the weretiger said with a yawn. The others nodded and waited for Ryu to lead the way.

"Yeah... well come on. Follow me if you will!"

* * *

A/N: Mwaaa... finally... DONE with this chappy. 83

Isaac: WTH

Shut up Isaac! I made you the way you are is because I'm evil and because... I'm EVIL!

Isaac: T.T

Nah, just kidding. I made him the way he is... because well it sounded cute to me in my brain... That's all... XD No offense...

Isaac: It's okay. (shoves Marth off the Wii and plays the gold Ike) I want my assist trophy self to appear from nowhere and Kill people!

Oh dear...

Anyways, I have been listening to VARIOUS songs while typing this chapter...! Really, mostly Breath of Fire 3 and 4 and Legend of Zelda TP music and Fire Emblem 1 music and Golden Sun music... XD

Felix: ...well seeing as those characters from those series ARE in this CHAPTER.

Shush.

But yeah. The fishing part I so totally had to listen to "Even the sun's Happy" XD and yeah... I'll stop now. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW. LOOK ISAACFELIX YAOI LOVERS I MADE ANOTHER KISSING SCENE. YAY (shot)

And no, this is NOT a cliffhanger! DO NOT PANIC. Just review and hope that my doggy Ladye will not eat my rough draft of OtO chapter 13 this time... Yes I called it OtO... it makes a really strange face on the computer. XD aahhh I crack myself up sometimes...

But please review! I'm begging and on my knees!

Felix: No she's not. She's just typing chapter 13—and sitting at her computer.

Not really... I have chores! XD But mentally I'm begging. Anyways... Wait for chapter 13 ya'll!

Felix: It'll be in the next century when you update it too...

grrr... I'm onto you, geo-loser brunette... I'm onto you... (glares at him)


End file.
